


Dans Tes Yeux

by Thirev



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M, I don't know if I will finish this, M/M, Multi, Multipairings, Wimbledon 2010 1st round, also on Wattpad, history match, too much couples
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Une histoire d'amour se construit à la suite d'un match extraordinaire.





	1. La fin d'un match, le début d'une histoire

**Wimbledon 2010....**

 

C'est fini. Ce jeudi 24 juin 2010 après plus de 11 heures de jeux, sur trois jours... Enfin ce combat de titans s'achève. Le joueur s'approche de son adversaire, lui sers la main et puis tout devient flou. Il est dans une sorte de bulle où la seule chose de concrète, est sa défaite après ces trois jours intenses. Le reste des événements se passe dans un brouillard.

Il ne se souvient pas du discours qu'il fait, ni des prix qu'on lui remet et moins encore de la présence des grands noms de son sport qui sont là à les féliciter tous les deux, lui et son adversaire.

Il arrive dans les vestiaires, se pose sur un banc et ne bouge plus. Tétanisé. Voilà comment se sent Nicolas. Il n'arrive plus à réagir, comme si tout n'avait plus d'importance. Ses entraineurs le regardent. Il n'en a pas conscience. Ils lui disent de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il s'agit d'une défaite comme les autres, malgré qu'elle soit douloureuse. Que grâce à ce match il pourra progresser, qu'il a gagné le respect de ses adversaires et des légendes de son sport. Tous ces mots, ne l'atteignent pas. Incapable de bouger, il est dans un autre monde. Il est au bord du malaise, incapable de marcher, on fait venir un fauteuil roulant. Il s'insurge, non il n'est pas infirme ! Il peut encore faire des mouvements ! Il se débat, cris, fait tant et si bien qu'on le laisse, toujours dans cette position assise sur le banc. Finalement, on le dirige vers les douches. Habiller et comme inconscient, il se laisse manipuler tel une marionnette. Les amis et le staff le laissent seul et se retirent du vestiaire. Que peuvent-ils faire lorsqu'ils se trouvent dans une telle situation de toute façon ? Rien si ce n'est être là et recoller les morceaux.

Lorsque l'eau coule enfin sur son corps, les vannes lâchent et se mêlant à l'eau, les larmes coulent à flots. Des larmes d'amertume pour cette défaite, de rage contre soi-même de ne pas avoir pu relancer cette traitresse de balle. Enfin des larmes de douleur physique et morale. Il se laisse aller, pose ses mains sur le mur de la douche, elles supportent tout son poids. Il revoit encore sa défaite, ses mains se transforment en poings qui se crispent. Et oui, oui il pleure, il s'abandonne à la tristesse. Ce qui lui fait le plus mal, c'est qu'il ne peut être consolé. Et que pour lui, il n'y aura personne, parce que personne ne viendra. Alors, il hurle. Ses poings assassins frappent le support inanimé, qui n'a fait que le soutenir. Ses jambes le lâchent, ses genoux rencontrent violemment le sol des douches. Il crie, vocifère, se déchire les cordes vocales. Il en veut à la Terre entière, même s'il sait que c'est inutile. Il n'en peut plus. Ramenant ses bras autour de lui, dans une veine tentative de se calmer. Il se cache. Il cache sa peine au monde car, personne ne saura, personne n'apprendra pour sa perte de contrôle. L'eau continue de le laver, de sécher ses larmes, tel une mère le ferait pour son enfant, avec douceur. Mais pour Nicolas tout cela ne peut lui convenir, il ne le mérite pas. Cette caresse de la source de la vie est comme une gifle, elle lui renvoie ses erreurs en pleine figure. Il finit par se relever. D'un revers, essuie les traces de l'eau céleste, qui a débordé de ses yeux.

Il sort de la douche et se dirige vers son casier. Au même moment, des pas se font entendre. Nicolas se fige. Une demi-seconde seulement et reprend le geste de se déshabiller. Alors qu'il est pratiquement nu il aperçoit son adversaire du jour. L'américain se fige. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir celui qui l'a poussé dans ses retranchements. Le français n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Il est perdu dans son monde et la seule chose qu'il souhaite à présent c'est de rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel, pour se reposer pour le match de double avec Arnaud Clément de demain.

John voit cet homme avec qui il n'a pratiquement échangé aucun mot, si ce n'est quelques mots de politesses et vide de sens. Et le voir là abattu, comme s'il avait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules, ça lui fait mal au cœur. Mais que dire à un homme qu'on vient de battre de la plus horrible des façons ? Nicolas méritait tout autant que lui de gagner, si ce n'est plus. Durant ces trois jours il l'a obligé à jouer son meilleur tennis. Il a sublimé son art, lui a tout simplement imposé de se dépasser. Ils ont joué un tennis d'un autre temps, où tout respire la grâce, l'élégance des stars de l'avant-guerre. Celle qui a fait jouer Nicolas tel la divine, avec cette légèreté, cette aisance qui ont fait d'elle l'une des meilleures joueuses de son temps. Les volées, revers, coups droits, aces... Tous ces coups joués avec la précision du chirurgien. Dans cette guerre des sens, où chaque geste a son importance. Comme une symphonie, écrite par deux grands génies ; ce match n'a pu qu’être beau.

Il esquisse un geste. Et repose sa main contre son corps. Le bruit de froissement des vêtements de Nicolas, résonne dans l'oppressant silence. Que dire ? Finalement, l'américain n'essaye pas de parler. Il a déjà subi des défaites et sait que dans certains moments, rien apaise la peine mieux que le silence et la solitude, qui permettent de digérer cette situation. John détourne son regard de Nicolas et sans un mot, il s'assoit sur le banc.

Le français fini de s'habiller, prend son sac, jette un regard sur John, qui tête baissée se l’est tenu entre les mains. Cela dure une dizaine de secondes avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la porte. Il actionne la poignée et sans un regard, sans se retourner, se dirige vers la sortie, pour affronter la horde de journalistes qui l'attend.

 

**_Fin du chapitre 1._ **


	2. Premiers contact

Nicolas pensait pouvoir avoir une journée de repos au moins avant le match de double. Mais, son match face à Isner a fini après ces trois jours, par faire prendre du retard sur le tournoi. Alors, pour combler cette perte de temps, les organisateurs ont décidé de maintenir le double en lui laissant moins de trois heures pour se préparer. Son partenaire, a bien sûr protesté contre cette décision. Évidemment cela n'a rien changé, au fait que trois heures plus tard, après ce match historique, Nicolas se retrouve de nouveau sur le court. Mais bien qu'il soit fatigué, ce double tombe à pic. La seule chose qu'il a envie de faire après sa douloureuse défaite, c'est de retourner sur le terrain et en découdre. Prendre sa revanche sur son match perdu. Le tournoi n'est pas fini. Pas encore. Pas avant qu'ils ne se fassent tous les deux sortir du tournoi.

 

Arrivant sur le court 18 celui de sa défaite, pour affronter Colin Fleming et Ken Skupski, deux Britanniques, Nicolas veut réussir son Wimbledon. Au moins en double pour lui et surtout pour Arnaud, qui le mérite. Le match commence et il débute mal pour les Français. Ils perdent le 1er set, avant d'être interrompu par la nuit. Dans les vestiaires après l'interruption, Clément s'adresse à son partenaire.

 

\- Nico, je pense que tu devrais abandonner et déclaré forfait. Tu risques une blessure à continuer à jouer.

 

\- Non je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner. Je ne veux pas rester dans cette spirale de défaitisme. Et puis bizarrement je me sens bien, je n'ai pas de douleurs ou de courbatures. Je veux juste retourner sur le court.

 

\- Tu es sûr ? Si tu fais ça juste pour moi, ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas besoin de gagner le double de Wimbledon, encore moins si c'est au détriment de ta santé.

 

\- Je le fais pour moi. Et puis j'ai promis à mon clan que j'allais battre Isner, je ne l'ai pas fait autant me rattraper avec ce double non ? Lui fit le héros de ce tournoi avec un sourire.

 

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je te fais confiance.

 

Arnaud fini par quitter les vestiaires, laissant seul Nicolas. À ce moment-là, le français se pose enfin et repense à tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis le début du tournoi. Il reste plusieurs instants là, assis sans rien faire, perdu dans ses pensées. Il revoit ses matchs de qualification. Le premier a été un calvaire, allant au cinquième set à un score de 24-22. Ce qui est déjà exceptionnel en soit. Le deuxième tour des qualifications très disputé, il a fini par gagner en cinq sets après avoir été mené deux manches à rien. Quant à son dernier match avant le tableau final, cela équivalait à une promenade de santé.

 

Toujours dans ses pensées, son coach finit par l'appeler pour retourner à son hôtel, où il est applaudi par le personnel l'ayant reconnu. Flatté, mais surtout gêné, le français demande après maintes signatures d'autographes et autres sollicitations, à ce qu'on fasse monter son repas dans sa chambre. Il n'a tout simplement pas la force d'affronter les autres joueurs, ni de rester à les entendre dire à quel point ce match a été exceptionnel. Une fois dans sa chambre avec son dîner, l'angevin avale rapidement son plat et s'écroule de fatigue sur son lit essayant de récupérer de sa folle journée.

 

Le lendemain, Arnaud perd son simple face à Roger. Leur match de double aurait dû reprendre immédiatement, mais le match qui a suivi celui du Français et du Suisse les empêcha de reprendre. Ils durent donc attendre le surlendemain pour finir ce double.

________________________________________

 

Du côté de John, les organisateurs ont décidé, contrairement pour Nicolas, de lui laisser une journée de repos, son adversaire étant déjà qualifié depuis deux jours. Et alors qu'il se dirige vers son hôtel pour se reposer, suite à ce match extraordinaire, l'américain surpris, apprend par Andy Murray qu'il a croisé dans les vestiaires, que Nicolas contrairement à lui, n'a pas renoncé au double et qu'il a joué de nouveau quasiment tout de suite après leur match.

 

Ignorant complètement sa fatigue et son coach, l'américain s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils mis à disposition dans la salle de repos des joueurs, pour suivre tranquillement l'évolution des matchs. Il observe attentivement sur l'écran, le jeu de Nicolas, sa façon de bouger. Vérifiant si son ancien adversaire, n'est pas trop entamé. Heureusement, son compatriote a la bonne idée d'immédiatement après le premier jeu de demander une pause toilettes, histoire de gagner un peu de temps et de laisser Mahut récupérer. Sur le terrain personne n'est dupe et Nicolas le premier, mais on ne dit rien car, on comprend. Pendant cette interruption de jeu, le réalisateur anglais qui retransmet tous les matchs sur chaque plan dans la salle des joueurs, se concentre sur le français.

 

Assis sur son banc le jeune homme a les traits tirés, la mâchoire contractée, des cernes, des valises même sous les yeux, un air épuisé, mais et l'américain le voit tout de suite, une détermination à toute épreuve, qu'il a déjà pu subir. Et à en juger par l'éclat des yeux du brun, les deux britanniques vont en baver. Le retour de Clément sur le terrain sonne la reprise des hostilités. Le jeu reprend là où il s'est arrêté sous le regard anxieux de John. D'autres joueurs sont restés là pour observer Nicolas après son match. C'est ainsi le cas de Rafael Nadal et de Novak Djokovic. Discutant entre eux. Durant toute la durée du premier set, Isner a ainsi le loisir d'apprendre que leur match à impressionner les plus grands. Même s'il le sait car, il a eu des retours de son coach, l'entendre de vive voix des concernés c'est autre chose.

 

Quand bien même la paire Clément/Mahut est en voie de perdre le premier set, ce qui peut se comprendre, John ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureux de savoir que Nicolas est maintenant craint par ses adversaires. Et cet état de fait le surprend. Il a beau avoir joué de nombreux matchs, certains contres d'immenses champions, il n'a jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de joie pour l'un de ses adversaires, similaire à celui qu'il ressenti en ce moment pour le français. En y réfléchissant bien il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais éprouvé un sentiment réciproque pour ses compatriotes. Bien sûr lorsqu'ils gagnaient, il en été ravi pour eux, mais pas de la même façon que pour Nicolas. Et cela le trouble énormément.

 

La tombée de la nuit qui marque ainsi la fin du match, du moins pour cette journée, le sort de ses réflexions et rejoignant les autres il quitte les vestiaires pour rejoindre son hôtel et manger. Il est épuisé, mais même complètement affaibli il lui reste toujours un appétit monstre. Arriver à l'hôtel il se surprend à espérer croiser Nicolas. C'est étrange, jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans cet état pour un autre être humain n'étant pas sa famille. Le personnel l'acclame le sortant de ce sentiment, il signe des autographes, prend la pose pour les photos et se dirige vers la grande salle à manger. Là tous les autres joueurs déjà présents, l'applaudissent fortement lui crient des bravos et le félicitent. Plateau en main le jeune homme, se cherche une place parmi les nombreuses tables. Rapidement il s'aperçoit que toutes les tables sont prises. Il soupir. Décidément même pour se restaurer il va falloir s'armer de patience.

 

\- John ! Viens-te joindre à nous. Crie une voix.

 

L'américain relève sa tête qu'il a baissée sur son plateau. Il s'agit de Roger Federer qui l'invite à sa table, qu'il partage avec Rafael Nadal, Novak Djokovic, Andy Murray, Vénus et Serena Williams et Marat Safin.

 

Le jeune homme mal à l'aise essaye de s'esquiver. Il y a beau avoir Serena et Vénus assises à la table, comme la présence de Marat le bout en train de la bande avec Novak, il ne sentirait pas à sa place aux côtés des membres du Big Four. Mais comment échapper à une telle situation ?

 

La réponse lui apparait sous la forme d'un joueur qui à son arrivée, impose un grand silence dans la salle. Dos à l'entrée il ne voit donc pas la cause de l'interruption des discussions. John prend le parti de se retourner et se retrouve nez à nez avec Nicolas. Le jeune français avait décidé de descendre au restaurant, même s'il ne pouvait pas entièrement faire face aux mines réjouies des autres et leurs compliments.

 

Figés tel des statues de sel, les deux hommes s'observent. C'est la première fois qu'ils se revoient depuis la fin du match. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'atmosphère dans la salle est lourde. Aucun autre tennisman n'ose prendre la parole. Tous attendent de voir la réaction des deux hommes. Plonger dans les yeux de l'autre, ils se jaugent du regard. Ils se laissent entraîner dans les orbes bleu azur et noires encre. Cet instant suspendu dans le temps, leur semble durer une éternité.

 

Autour d'eux tous retiennent leur souffle, s'attendant à ce qu'à n'importe quel moment cela éclate. Ils ont peur que le français n'ait toujours pas réussi à passer outre cette défaite. Car, même si Mahut a la réputation d'être un être extrêmement humain, gentil, drôle, se préoccupant toujours des autres et avec un mot sympa pour tout le monde ; même ceux qu'il ne connait pas et viennent de se faire battre, par lui ou un autre joueur ; tous savent à quel point une défaite aussi cruelle que la sienne, reste une cicatrice profonde qui ne se refermera probablement jamais. Le doux sourire qu'imprime Nicolas sur ses lèvres, efface les doutes de chacun. Cette douceur et cette légèreté soudaine, gonfle la poitrine de l'américain de bonheur. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais se fait interrompre par quelqu'un.

 

\- Ah bah tu es là !

 

Nicolas et John se retournent tous deux au son de cette voix. Arnaud Clément, vient de faire son entrée dans le restaurant. Tout sourire il s'approche de son partenaire. Il ne lit pas la tension palpable dans l'air, ni ne voit les regards en coin que lui lance les personnes présentes.

 

\- Oh tient ! John je ne t'avais pas vu. Ça te dérange si je t'emprunte Nicolas ? Lui fait l'aixois un petit sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

 

Il n'attend même pas la réponse, pour tirer l'angevin à sa suite, vers une table isolée des autres. L'homme de plus de deux mètres de hauteur, se retourne alors, avec le regard dans le vide vers la table de Roger et se dirige vers eux. Tous sont choqués par l'attitude de Clément et ne comprennent pas totalement son geste. D'autant que dire ne pas voir John dans une pièce, alors qu'il se trouve debout avec ses deux mètres dix est surprenant. Les discussions reprennent de plus belle, d'abord en petits chuchotis, puis en murmures de moins en moins discrets et enfin en prise de position de vive voix.

 

\- Mais quelle mouche l'as piqué celui-là ? Demande Novak à la tablée.

 

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, je le connais un peu. Il est gentil et un peu fou des fois, après tout il est français, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il ferait ça. Lui répond Roger.

 

\- D'un autre côté, je peux comprendre qu'il veuille passer du temps avec Nicolas pour parler stratégies. Ils n'ont toujours pas fini leur double. S'exprime Rafael.

 

\- Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas, prendre sa défense quand même ? Enfin Rafa ! Tu as vu comme nous qu'il a pratiquement kidnapper Nicolas, alors que John allait lui parler. Réplique aussitôt Andy.

 

\- Arrêtez de voir le mal partout les garçons. Soupire Vénus. Ils peuvent se parler parce qu'ils sont amis, non ?

 

\- Il y a des façons de faire, entre je t'agrippe contre ton grès sans demander ton avis et simplement parler. Expose Serena. À sa place amie ou non je lui aurai crié dessus.

 

\- Ou alors, il est jaloux. Rit Marat.

 

\- Hein ? Lui répond six voix.

 

\- Bah quoi ? Nicolas est plutôt mignon, si je peux en faire mon quatre heures, je le fais sans hésiter.

 

John à ses paroles crispe les poings violemment sur la table. Ce que remarque Vénus. Marat tout à ses commentaires sur les joueurs qu'il trouve intéressant, ne remarque pas l'état d'énervement dans lequel il a mis Isner. Plus le russe parle de ses potentielles conquêtes plus l'américain peine à maitriser sa colère. Maintenant tous ont remarqué l'ire d'Isner, à l'exception de Safin qui continu à parler des autres joueurs comme de trophées. Le comble pour John a été atteint quand l'inconscient s'est mis à comparer Nicolas à certains joueurs. S'en fut de trop pour l'américain qui sans toucher à son assiette de pâtes, se lève, salut d'un simple hochement de tête les joueurs et joueuses assis à la table prend son plateau, passe par la case poubelle et s'en retourne dans sa chambre.

 

Le russe, ne relève pas tout de suite le silence pesant qui s'installe à la table. Lorsqu'il s'en rend compte, tous semblent fuir son regard. Tous ? Non Serena et Vénus le foudroient du regard. Et c'est la tenante du titre qui prend la première la parole.

 

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire Marat ?

 

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait encore ? Lui demande le slave incrédule.

 

\- Tu oses demander en plus ? S'écrit Vénus. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité !

 

\- Mais c'est quoi le problème à la fin ?

 

\- Le problème c'est que tu es un idiot !

 

Le cri de Serena claque comme un coup de fouet, autour d'eux les conversations se stoppent, tous les regards se dirigent vers eux. Même Nicolas et Arnaud se sont retournés à cette brusque exclamation. L'air est à couper au couteau tous se demandent ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi la joviale américaine, a-t-elle soudainement élevée le ton sur Marat. La situation aurait pu s'aggraver davantage. Heureusement Novak intervient avec un grand éclat de rire.

 

\- HAHAHA ! Franchement Serena tu joues vraiment bien la comédie. HAHAHA.

 

Autour, on se demande si Novak ne fait pas une crise de fou rire incontrôlée ou s'il est juste suicidaire à se moquer ainsi de la jeune femme. Comprenant ce qu'essaie de faire le serbe, le suisse rentre dans son jeu.

 

\- Il a raison, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu allais étrangler Marat. Tu es trop forte. Et de rire fortement et exagérément.

 

Deuxième choque en un repas, pour les sportifs présents dans la salle. Tout d'abord le cas Clément et maintenant le suisse Roger Federer, numéro deux mondial au classement ATP, le si sérieux et maitre de lui Roger Federer, lui qui est toujours d'humeur égale sur les courts et en dehors, rit à s'en faire mal aux zygomatiques ? Et avec Novak Djokovic ? Les deux joueurs n'ont pas la même relation, que Roger entretient avec son meilleur ennemi Rafael Nadal. Ils s'entendent sans trop se parler non plus. Tous sur le circuit connaissent ce fait. Alors, les voir tous les deux rire comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, surprend grandement en effet. Rafael se joint bien vite à eux en voyant que les deux hommes attirent surtout l'incompréhension sur eux. Finalement c'est Serena qui éteint toutes les questions qui brûlent sur les lèvres des autres en riant avec les trois premiers de l'ATP.

 

Voyant ceci la salle reprend son dîner comme si de rien n'était. Une fois que les conversations reprennent et que les trois hommes calment leur fou rire. Le silence retombe sur la table plus légère que quelques minutes auparavant. Néanmoins la jeune femme n'oublie pas tout comme sa sœur, les propos de Marat et d'un regard elles le lui font comprendre. La tension apaisée, ils finissent le repas et parlent de choses beaucoup plus légères comme les facéties des jumelles Federer. Ils finissent par quitter la table et se font rejoindre par d'autres joueurs et joueuses, qui leurs proposent de discuter, jouer aux cartes ou en encore au dernier jeu sport sur console.

________________________________________

 

Du côté de Nicolas la soirée, se passe plutôt bien. Arnaud essaye de lui faire oublier sa défaite, lui parle de chose et d'autre. Nicolas passe vraiment un bon moment. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à John. John qui l'a certes battu mais, qui semblait vraiment désolé à la fin du match. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils se sont revus il a lu dans ses yeux sombres une lueur de crainte d'être rejeté, puis lorsqu'il lui a souri il y a eu du soulagement. Ces yeux, ce regard lui ont retourné les tripes. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Dans le monde des pensées, il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte qu'il n'y a pratiquement plus personne dans la salle.

 

\- Eh ! Eh ! Nicolas t’est avec moi.

 

\- Quoi ? Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

 

\- Tu... Ça va ?

 

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

 

\- Oh non, c'était pour voir si tu es avec moi ou pas.

 

\- Ah. Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées.

 

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupes ?

 

\- Hein ? Non, non pas du tout, ne t'en fais pas.

 

\- Si tu le dit.

 

\- J'ai fini. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à demain Arnaud.

 

\- Bonne nuit Nico. Essaye de te ménager. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me lâche en plein match.

 

\- Aucun risque.

 

L'angevin s'éloigne jusqu'à disparaître du champ de vision de l'aixois. Le voici maintenant seul, c'est ce qu'attendait Julien Benneteau. Il prend place face à Arnaud et lui adresse la parole.

 

\- À quoi tu joues ?

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

\- On va jouer carte sur table. Quelles sont tes intentions envers Nicolas ?

 

\- Mes intentions mais, de quoi je me mêle ?

 

\- Écoutes Nicolas est mon meilleur ami, il est comme un frère pour moi et je ne laisserai personne, personne le blessé de quelque manière que ce soit. Je suis clair ?

 

\- Julien tu es son ami mais, ça ne fait pas de toi son confident. Et je suis ami avec Nicolas tout comme toi. Rassure-toi je ne lui veux aucun mal.

 

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Clément, car si tu t'amuses et abuse de son amitié pour toi, je te le ferais regretter amèrement.

 

Sur ces bonnes paroles le burgien le quitte et rejoints ses quartiers. Le châtain de nouveau seul s'apprête à lui aussi quitter la pièce, quand il capte le regard d'un homme qui est l'un de ses meilleurs amis et avec qui il a partagé de nombreux moments heureux ou malheureux dans sa carrière. Les deux orbes marrons se perdent dans celles vertes d'eau de l'autre. Dans le regard clair il y a une forme de trahison. Il a dû entendre la conversation. L'échange dure un moment mais Clément finit par détourné le regard et sortir de la pièce. Dans cette salle de restaurant, il ne reste plus qu'un homme, un parisien qui lors de sa carrière tennistique a été le partenaire de double heureux et malheureux à de nombreuses reprise d'Arnaud Clément. Rester seul au milieu de l'immense espace maintenant déserter de toute âme humaine, il n'y a que Michael Llodra.

 

**_Fin du chapitre 2._ **


	3. Discussions

Cette nuit-là John ne trouve pas le sommeil. Il se tourne et se retourne entre les draps de son lit. Rejette la couverture avant de la rabattre sur lui. Cela dure plus d'une heure. Finalement, il s'assoit sur son lit. Son esprit est en ébullition. Il se questionne sur sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que Marat fait ce genre de remarque sur des conquêtes imaginaires. Dans le circuit, le russe a une réputation de Don Juan. Très peu savent qu'il est en réalité un grand romantique. Cette rumeur amuse aussi bien le concerner que son entourage et il use et abuse de cela, en jouant à flirter à chaque instant. John sait que Marat ne fera jamais de mal à Nicolas de cette façon. Après tout, les sentiments sont pour le blond ce qu'il y a de plus important. L'amour physique et charnel n'est pour lui, qu'un moyen de montrer à l'autre qu'on tient à lui. Mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de réagir aux mots du Slave. Et la seule question qui tourne en boucle dans son esprit est "pourquoi ?"

 

Il essaye de se changer les idées en regardant un film, puis de jouer à un jeu sur sa console. Mais rien n'y fait, il n'arrive pas à oublier cette question qui le torture.

 

Brusquement, des flashs de son match lui apparaissent. Il revoit tout. Il revoit son entrée sur le court, la poignée de main échanger avec Nicolas. L'échauffement, le premier set à son avantage, le second pour le français, le troisième pour l'autre, le quatrième pour lui. Mais les flashs passent trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse voir une image claire. Et soudainement les images se calment. Elles deviennent de mieux en mieux visibles. Il distingue à présent clairement Nicolas, le reste tout autour de lui est flou. Il revoit alors, le visage de Nicolas. Ses traits tirés, sa mâchoire contractée, son visage quasiment inexpressif. Sa façon de sautiller sur ses jambes pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas fatigué. Et enfin ses yeux. Ses deux perles azurées, qui brûlent d'un feu féroce. Ses yeux qui lui disent : "Je ne veux pas lâcher". Le brun se demande alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi voit-il aussi clairement dans ses souvenirs, les moindres détails du visage du français et non le score, le terrain, ou encore le public ? Épuisé depuis le début de cette journée, il finit par s'endormir Morphée ayant eu pitié de lui.

 

Nicolas de son côté, après avoir eu une dernière discussion avec ses coaches, s'endort comme un loir. Aucunement perturbé par les récents événements. Il préfère se concentrer sur son tournoi. Il a réussi, pour le moment, à mettre de côté sa défaite. Bien que juste avant de clore ses yeux il a une pensée pour John. Le regard qu'il a posé sur lui au restaurant, le trouble plus qu'il ne le devrait.

________________________________________

 

Le lendemain, l'aurore trouve John déjà debout. Il a peu dormi et sait qu'il ne se rendormira pas. Alors, il s'habille rapidement, prend son sac, sa raquette à la main, sa serviette et sort de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, le silence est roi. Seul ses pas brisent cette tranquillité. Jusqu'à ce qu'une porte que l'on referme et des bruits de pas, casse cette harmonie. Il s'agit probablement du service d'étage, pense le brun. Seulement les pas se rapprochent de lui. Arriver devant l'ascenseur, il s'apprête à appuyer sur le bouton quand un doigt le devance. Il baisse son regard sur la main, remonte le long du bras et puis tombe sur celui qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir, mais qui occupe ses pensées. L'autre homme, puisqu'il s'agit d'un homme à l'air de ne pas être réveillé et donc ne le remarque pas. Du moins pas encore. John laisse entrer le châtain clair en premier dans l'habitacle. Il le suit et l'autre lève les yeux. Des yeux couleur ciel. Il aperçoit enfin l'américain. Là, l'homme a un sourire et prend la parole.

 

\- Tiens John quelle surprise ! Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as l'air crevé.

 

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

 

\- Malheureusement pour toi, oui. Tu as des cernes monstres sous les yeux.

 

\- J'ai peu récupéré. Et je ne sais pas si je serai assez en forme pour tout à l'heure.

 

\- Tu vas t'entrainer maintenant ? Mais ton match est à midi non ?

 

\- Je sais mais, je ne peux plus me rendormir. En plus, je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à 10 heures pour m'entraîner avec Andy.

 

\- Roddick ?

 

\- Lui-même.

 

\- Du coup tu vas faire quoi ?

 

\- Je vais essayer de répéter quelques gammes et puis j'attendrai l'arrivée d'Andy.

 

\- Je vois.

 

Il y a un silence, coupé par la sonnerie de l'ascenseur annonçant l'arrêt de la cabine. Ils sortent de la cage de fer et se dirigent vers le restaurant de l'hôtel. Bien évidemment, celui-ci est fermé. Le service ne commence qu'à 7 heures. Le français pousse un soupir de lassitude.

 

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Murmure le châtain clair en français.

 

\- Qu'as-tu dis ?

 

\- Hum. Rien de spécial.

 

Il y a de nouveau un petit silence. L'instant dure. Et puis l'estomac de John se manifeste. Bruyamment. Le brun détourne la tête, tandis que le français préfère en rire. Le châtain s'approche de la porte de la cuisine, presse la poignée, qui s'abaisse les laissant ainsi passer.

 

\- Allez viens. On va remplir cet estomac. Rit le français.

 

L'américain le suit, même s'il se demande combien de temps ils auront avant de se faire attraper. Nicolas est comme un gosse à sourire comme s'il était en train de faire le mur. Du moins c'est l'image qu'en a John. Le français se retourne vers lui.

 

\- De quoi as-tu envie ?

 

\- Attends. Tu vas cuisiner ?

 

\- Et bien oui. Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser mourir de faim. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te fais envie ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas. Et puis de toute façon tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour moi.

 

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si je te le propose c'est que j'en ai envie. J'adore cuisiner c'est un de mes hobbies. Et puis comme tu es là, je vais avoir un avis autre que celui de Julien. Bon il est sympa, mais pas objectif. Du coup je ne sais jamais si ce que je cuisine lui plait vraiment ou s'il se force.

 

\- Puisque tu insistes. Je veux bien dans ce cas te laisser choisir. Surprends-moi.

 

\- C'est un défi ?

 

\- Absolument !

 

Ils échangent un sourire complice et Nicolas se met au travail. L'américain s'installe plus loin, pour ne pas le déranger et l'observe. Le plus vieux semble redevenir un enfant, émerveillé par les mélanges d'ingrédients qu'il fait. Son regard qui pétille à chaque combinaison. Comme s'il était un magicien. Mais en même temps, ses gestes sont tellement précis, tellement sûrs. Ce mélange d'innocence et de maturité, que le plus jeune perçoit chez Nicolas, fait sourire le brun doucement. Le châtain est comme Peter Pan. Un adulte resté enfant. Le français a un tel sourire sur les lèvres, que l'américain n'en est que plus attendri. On aurait pu penser que suite à sa défaite, le jeune homme se serait écroulé. Mais, c'est tout le contraire. L'angevin est souriant, il inonde la pièce de sa joie de vivre et de sa bonne humeur. Pourtant, John le voit dans les yeux de Nicolas, il y a une lueur de tristesse. Celle qu'on les Hommes avec un lourds passé.

 

\- C'est prêt. Bon il manque les viennoiseries mais je ne sais pas encore comment les faire, donc tu devras te contenter de seulement cela.

 

La voix du français sort le brun de ses réflexions. Il se rapproche de l'autre homme pour découvrir un festin de roi. Il a le droit à un petit déjeuner très consistant. À la vue de cette préparation, le plus jeune en à l'eau à la bouche. Son estomac s'empresse de le confirmer.

 

\- Désoler.

 

\- Tu as mangé hier soir au moins ?

 

\- Pas vraiment, j'étais trop fatigué pour pouvoir le faire.

 

\- Mais, tu ne vas jamais tenir le coup ! Tu aurais dû te forcer à manger.

 

\- De toute façon je ne passerai pas le tour suivant. Je le sais.

 

Nicolas ne réplique pas, mais son regard parle pour lui. Le châtain pousse un nouveau soupir.

 

\- Allez ! Dépêche-toi de finir ton petit déjeuner et on y va. Je serai ton sparring-partner.

 

\- Mais et toi ? Tu ne dois pas t'entrainer pour ton double ?

 

\- Si et je vais le faire. Je ne peux rêver meilleur partenaire que toi. Et si je peux t'aider autant en profiter. Tu ne crois pas ? Lui fait le français avec un sourire.

 

L'autre ne répond pas tout de suite. Il se plonge dans une contemplation silencieuse de l'éphèbe face à lui. Cette contemplation silencieuse questionne Nicolas.

 

\- John ? Ça va ?

 

L'autre n'a aucune réaction. Alors l'hexagonale, le secoue doucement en l'appelant. Le plus jeune fini par sortir de son état de "sommeil".

 

\- Hey John. Tu sais si tu fais des siestes éclaires comme ça, ça m’arrangerait que tu me le dises avant. Lui fait son aîné dans un sourire, légèrement moqueur.

 

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas encore narcoleptique !

 

\- Ah bon ?

 

\- Nicolas.

 

\- Je te taquine.

 

\- T'es tout le temps comme ça ? Demande John dans un rire.

 

\- Mais non, juste avec les gens que j'aime bien. C'est si je ne t'embête pas que tu puisses te poser des questions.

 

Ils se regardent et partent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Nicolas ne peut plus s'arrêter de rire, tellement que ça en devient douloureux. John réussi à se calmer, mais ce n'est pas le cas de son ancien adversaire. Le français rit aux larmes, des fossettes se créent sur ses joues. Elles le rendant encore plus enfantin comme ça. L'américain prend le temps de regarder Nicolas dans l'intention de se moquer de lui. Et puis il se fige, son ventre se contracte, il a l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Cela lui tombe dessus. Sans prévenir. Violement. Au final l'angevin se calme. L'autre ne réagit pas.

 

\- Ah tu m'as tué. Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Bon et bien je pense qu'il est l'heure de manger. Bon appétit.

 

L'hexagonale, se saisit d'une fourchette et s'attaque à ses œufs brouillés.

 

\- Hum ! Rien de tel qu'un bon petit déjeuner.

 

L'homme du nouveau monde, n'a plus les capacités pour parler. Le petit soupir de plaisir qu’a laisser échapper l'homme en face de lui, lui a court-circuité les méninges. Intrigué de voir celui qu'il considère comme un ami, ne pas se restauré et le regarder comme s'il a quelque chose sur le front, Nicolas l'interpelle.

 

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

 

Aucune réponse. Le brun semble perdu dans ses pensées. Pour le faire réagir, ainsi que pour s'amuser un peu, le plus âgé prend une nouvelle part dans l'assiette et rapproche sa fourchette de son cadet. Au moment où John s'en rend compte il ouvre la bouche et Nicolas en profite pour lui faire avaler cette portion d'œufs brouillés. Le plus grand s'apprête à lancer une réplique bien sentie à ce traitre, quand les saveurs explosent sur son palais. Il ouvre grand les yeux, ce qui fait pouffer le châtain clair, puis ferme ses paupières pour mieux apprécier les saveurs.

 

\- Alors ça te plait ?

 

Cette phrase ramène le jeune brun sur terre. Au moment où le plus grand ouvre la bouche pour parler, des voix se font entendre. Les deux hommes n'ont pas le temps de bouger, que la porte de la cuisine du restaurant s'ouvre sur les employés de l'hôtel.

 

\- Hé ! Qui est vous et que faites-vous là ? ! Demande un jeune homme roux.

 

Le brun voit déjà les problèmes arrivés. Heureusement, l'une des employés, une femme blonde, reconnaît John et Nicolas.

 

\- C'est bon Arthur, c'est John Isner et Nicolas Mahut. Les deux hommes qui ont joués le match le plus long de l'histoire du tennis.

 

\- Tu en es sûr Jessica ?

 

\- Certaine.

 

Le français décide de prendre la parole.

 

\- Nous sommes désolés si l'on vous a un peu surpris mais, on s'est levés très tôt ce matin. Et comme on n'arrivait plus à dormir on est descendu. C'est moi qui ai entraîné John dans les cuisines. On avait tous les deux faims et j'ai choisi de nous faire un petit déjeuner. Finit-il dans un rire.

 

\- Ce n'est rien. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était entièrement de votre faute. Répond la jeune femme.

 

\- Exactement. Répond le châtain clair dans un rire.

 

Elle rougit légèrement de gêne. Nicolas lui sourit et coule son regard dans le sien. L'américain assiste, comme les autres employés à l'échange de regard entre les deux, avec un étrange mélange de sentiments à la fois doux et violents. Il finit par détourner le regard. Troublé. En colère. La conversation reprend. Il ne s'y intéresse pas. Elle s'éternise. Et puis la sonnerie d'une montre se fait entendre.

 

\- Bon. Eh bien messieurs, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de rejoindre la salle. Leur dit le roux.

 

C'est à ce moment que le 'ricain se reconnecte au monde réel, et tout en prenant son plateau, s'éloigne vers la sortie. Nicolas lui, prend le temps de s'excuser encore une fois et rejoint John.

 

Les deux hommes, une fois hors des cuisines, se dirigent vers la salle du restaurant en silence. Une fois-là, le brun s'installe à une table à côté de la baie vitrée. Le français s'installe face à lui. Silencieusement. Un silence bienvenu pour John. Un moment passe. Toujours sans un mot. Le géant a la tête plongée dans son petit déjeuner. Il ne l'a toujours pas débuté. Du moins pas volontairement. Quant à Nicolas, il observe le paysage qui s'offre à ses yeux. Les yeux dans le vague, le français pense à sa famille et à sa compagne Virginie. De son côté John essaye de penser à son futur adversaire. Thiemo de Bakker, celui qu'il doit affronter aujourd'hui a beau être plus jeune que lui, ce néerlandais a un avantage sur le match ; il est plus frais physiquement. John sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de gagner ce match, seulement sa victoire face à Nicolas l'interdit d'abandonner.

________________________________________

 

Pendant ce temps, un jeune tennisman français entre à son tour dans le restaurant, avec son meilleur ami et aperçoit les deux hommes. Gilles Simon puisqu'il s'agit de lui, stop sa conversation avec Gaël Monfils.

 

\- Gilles, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

 

Le plus vieux ne lui répond pas mais lui fait un signe de tête, pour lui montrer quelque chose. Le brun regarde la salle et aperçoit Nicolas, il va pour s'avancer quand le niçois pose brusquement sa main sur son épaule et lui refait signe de regarder dans la bonne direction. Le Parisien redirige son regard vers la table ou est Nicolas et aperçoit John assis face à lui collé à la fenêtre. Ils s'éloignent donc vers une table à l'opposé de celle des deux autres et s'installent en silence.

 

Gilles Simon est un jeune homme extrêmement doué pour le tennis. Du fait de son jeune âge et de sa petite taille durant toute son enfance, le niçois a appris à décortiquer tout style de jeu ou expressions de ses adversaires. Il est donc devenu un excellent stratège et technicien, capable de lire très rapidement et de manière toujours juste n'importe quelle situation. Au point que certains joueurs viennent à lui demander conseil. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'en voyant Nicolas et John assis à la même table perdue dans le monde des esprits, qu'il fait en sorte que personne ne vienne les déranger. Il les a observées la veille et cet instant suspendu dans le temps hier, lui confirme son hypothèse. Nicolas est bisexuel. Même si le principal concerné ne le sait pas encore.

________________________________________

 

Tout à leurs pensées, les deux hommes ne remarquent pas tout de suite la présence des autres joueurs. Ces derniers les ont laissées seuls. Certains ayant compris avant les autres le lien spécial qui se crée. D'autres, beaucoup moins rapidement et avec un peu d'aide. Comme c'est le cas d'un certain russe, qu'on ne nommera pas.

 

Ils sont brutalement sortis de cet état d'inconscience par les pleurs d'une des jumelles Federer suivie rapidement par l'autre. Cela a le mérite de leur faire prendre conscience de la présence des autres êtres humains.

 

Miroslava essaye de les calmer. Mais les pleurs des deux fillettes augmentent encore de volume. Les autres joueurs essayent aussi de les faire taire, parce que des cris dès le matin ce n'est pas très agréable. John et Nicolas se rapprochent doucement de la tablée où presque tous se sont réunis. À la vue des deux hommes, tous se regardent gênés à cause des événements de la veille. Mirka se sent de plus en plus embarrassé, Charlène et Myla tendent soudainement leurs bras vers l'avant. Elles semblent réclamer quelque chose ou quelqu'un. La brune s'approche alors de son mari pour lui tendre ses petites princesses. Mais elles se détournent de lui. Les autres sont choqués, ou se retiennent de rire.

 

Nicolas, qui jusqu'à présent n'a fait qu'observer silencieusement la situation, décide de s'éloigner vers la sortie pour s'entraîner avec John. Seulement Myla s'accroche à la manche de son T-shirt. L'angevin essaye de se dégager de cette emprise, mais la petite s'accroche. Il n'est absolument pas à l'aise en présence d'enfant.

 

Rafael qui a fini son petit déjeuner et ne fait que passer pour aller rejoindre sa chambre et chercher ses affaires, se rapproche du petit attroupement et Charlène l'agrippe fortement. Les deux hommes gênés ne savent pas trop comment réagir. Comme les deux petites ne semblent pas décidées à les lâcher, ils essayent de les calmer. Ils se balancent tous les deux doucement. Plus, Rafael et Nicolas bercent Charlène et Myla moins elles font de vocalises. Les petites se calment de plus en plus. Ils fredonnent une chanson et les fillettes se laissent endormir.

 

L'espagnol se rapproche lentement de son meilleur adversaire pour lui tendre sa fille. Une fois dans ses bras le bébé sursaute et regarde frénétiquement autour d'elle. Sa sœur toujours dans les bras de Nicolas, se réveille aussi brusquement que sa jumelle. Mais en voyant le châtain elle se cale plus confortablement dans ses bras.

 

Soudainement Charlène pointe de son petit doigt Nicolas, sa sœur en fait de même et elles disent en même temps :

 

\- Papa !

Stupeur générale. Nicolas, regarde surpris les deux fillettes. Charlène cherche à se dégager des bras de son père. Le suisse encore, comme tous, abasourdi relâche sa princesse qui trottine jusqu'à Rafael. Là elle tire sur son pantalon pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Le maître de la terre battue parisienne, se penche donc pour la récupéré. Elle le fixe intensément, tend sa petite main, la pose sur la joue de l'ibérique et dit tout doucement :

 

\- Papa ?

 

Elle semble tester l'effet de ce mot sur sa langue, tandis que l'espagnol s'étrangle avec sa salive, puis elle répète plus fort.

 

\- Papa.

 

Sa sœur reprend en chœur avec elle.

 

\- Papa !

 

Rafael est tellement gêné et mal à l'aise qu'il rougit violemment. Il en devient même rouge vif sous son beau teint hâlé.

 

Les deux petites sont tellement excitées, qu'elles répètent en riant encore et encore :

 

\- Papa !

 

Nicolas vraiment embarrassé, se rapproche de Mirka pour lui tendre Myla. Le bébé se dérobe de l'étreinte de la brune. Et se met à courir en direction des cuisines. Le français se lance à ses trousses et la rattrape au vol. La petite suissesse rit aux éclats. Il l'a ramené à ses parents. À peine a-t-elle posé pied à terre, qu'elle se remet à courir. Sa petite sœur, qui a réussi à échapper à Rafael, rejoins sa jumelle derrière un canapé. L'angevin se prend au jeu. Il fait semblant de les chercher. Les deux petites suissesses gloussent doucement. Et puis soudainement il apparait devant elles, en criant, pour leur faire peur. Ça les fait rire comme jamais. Il les prend dans ses bras et les embrasse délicatement sur le front.

 

Les autres joueurs bien que surpris, sont attendris par l'attitude de Nicolas et des filles. Certains comme Julien, pensaient connaitre parfaitement l'angevin. Mais en voyant le châtain, celui qui a toujours dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant, s'amuser avec les jumelles Federer ; le burgien se surprend à trouver que Nicolas fera un bon père.

 

Ce dernier ramène de nouveau les filles à leurs parents et se dirige vers la sortie. Seulement Myla le réclame à grand cris. Et Charlène tend les mains vers Rafael. Roger prend alors la parole.

 

\- Nicolas ? Rafael ?

 

\- Oui ? Répondent-ils en même temps.

 

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais vous pouvez me rendre un service ?

 

\- Si c'est pour garder tes filles, il y a aucun problème. Je ne joue pas aujourd'hui.

 

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas Rafa ?

 

\- Si je te le propose. Fait dans un charmant sourire le majorquin.

 

\- Bon et bien c'est réglé. S'exclame la légende vivante.

 

Tous les autres joueurs et joueuses se dispersent vaquant à leurs différentes occupations. Même si certains sont étonnés de l'attitude des jumelles et se posent des questions. Pour le moment ils préfèrent se concentrer sur le tournoi. Et d'ici la fin de la journée tous en reparlerons c'est certain. Dans la pièce ne reste que la famille Federer, Rafael Nadal, John Isner et Nicolas Mahut. L'américain qui voit le temps défilé s'adresse à l'angevin.

 

\- Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on peut aller s'entraîner. Tu viens Nicolas.

 

\- J'arrive.

 

Mais visiblement ce n'est pas leur journée, puisque Myla qui semble très attachée au français, tend ses mains vers lui et se met à crier :

 

\- Papa !

 

Évidemment sa sœur l'imite. Nicolas lui est vraiment très mal à l'aise. Il ne comprend pas, tout comme les autres, pourquoi les deux jumelles le nomment papa. Mirka a l'air d'avoir envie de se trouver très loin d'ici. Et Roger essaye de rester stoïque. L'helvète ne sait pas s'il doit en rire ou pleurer. Finalement la solution apparaît avec Rafael.

 

\- On a qu’à venir avec Mirka vous voir vous entraîner. On restera avec les jumelles et vous pourrez vous préparer pour vos matches.

 

\- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. Qu'en penses-tu chéri ?

 

\- Si ça ne dérange pas John et Nicolas, moi ça me convient. Vous en dites quoi les gars ?

 

\- Comme les filles ont l'air de beaucoup aimer Nicolas et Rafael et que je pense qu'on ne pourra pas faire autrement, l'idée me satisfait.

 

\- Moi de toute façon tant que je peux m'entraîner avec John comme promis, ça me va.

 

\- Je vous laisse une minute, je vais chercher les affaires de filles et je reviens.

 

\- Pas de soucis Mirka. Répond Rafael dans un timide sourire.

 

Elle lui retourne son geste et fait face à son homme.

 

\- Bon je vais aller m'entraîner.

 

La brune se penche vers son amour. Elle réclame silencieusement un baiser, que son homme lui accorde tout en douceur. Les trois autres détournent pudiquement le regard, les laissant plonger dans une douce intimité. Cet instant se brise avec les rires des deux petites.

 

\- Aller les monstres, on s'en va chercher vos affaires. Fait la suissesse.

 

Les deux petites très en forme, ont envie de jouer et s'éloignent de leur mère, en direction de l'ascenseur. Miroslava sourit doucement aux frasques de ses filles et les suit. Elle les récupère dans ses bras et se dirige en direction de sa chambre. Seule avec ses filles, la maman se permet de se poser quelques instants et de réfléchir à la situation. Pourquoi ses princesses ont choisi d'appeler les deux hommes papa ? Elle a beau réfléchir elle ne voit aucune explication. Pour Rafael elle peut en partie comprendre. Après tout son amour et le majorquin passent beaucoup de temps ensemble sur les courts, le circuit et en dehors. Mais pour Nicolas, elle ne comprend pas. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que les filles puissent le nommer ainsi. Elles n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui. Elle regarde ses filles et leur demande :

 

\- Pourquoi vous les nommés « papa » ?

 

Les jumelles couchées sur le dos, dans le lit de leurs parents, regardent leur mère, intriguées. Celle-ci soupir de dépit en voyant que ses petites ne répondrons pas à sa question. La jeune femme reste quelques minutes perdues dans ses pensées. Puis voyant l'heure tourner, elle récupère les sacs de ses petites diablesses et au moment de les reprendre dans ses bras elle les trouve endormies.

 

\- Vraiment les filles ?

 

Délicatement, en prenant garde à ne pas les réveiller, elle les prend dans ses bras, les sacs sur le dos et sort de la chambre. Elle finit par atteindre le hall de l'hôtel dans lequel l'attendent les trois hommes. Voyant à quel point la jeune femme est chargée, Rafael se précipite pour lui prendre ses sacs.

 

\- Merci. Souffle-t-elle doucement.

 

Le majorquin lui répond par son magnifique sourire.

 

\- Allons-y. Chuchote John.

 

Et c'est ainsi que la petite troupe se dirige vers les terrains d'entraînement. Les joueurs non présents au petit-déjeuner, le staff, les journalistes, le public et les officiels, tous sont surpris par la vision de ces trois tennismen, accompagné par Miroslava Vavrinec et de ses filles. S'éloignant le plus possible du centre de Wimbledon, pour se retrouver au dernier terrain le plus éloigné et le moins accessible, le groupe ignore les chuchotements sur leur passage. Arriver là, la jeune femme et le numéro un mondial s'assoient avec les filles dans les gradins, tandis que les deux héros du tournoi se mettent en place. Un signe de tête de l'Américain et voilà la petite balle jaune qui file vers lui. Alors que les coups s'enchaînent à un rythme effréné, dans les gradins, Mirka en profite pour discuter un peu avec Rafael.

 

\- Rafael, tu penses que John pourra aller loin dans le tournoi ? C'est pour ça que tu les regardes s'entrainer ?

 

\- En partie, de toute façon j'avais prévu avec mon oncle de venir les voir. Mais je suis aussi venu pour les filles.

 

Les deux adultes en profitent pour regarder le spectacle qu'offrent les deux joueurs sur le terrain. Ils analysent chacun le jeu des deux tennismen et l'espagnol trouve en Miroslava, une très bonne tacticienne. Cet état de fait ne l'étonne qu'à moitié, après tout elle est une ancienne joueuse et a réussi à porter Roger au sommet, en le conseillant et en s'entourant des bonnes personnes. Le regard de l'ibérique s'attarde ensuite sur les deux petites, un doux sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. La femme l'observe, et sait maintenant pourquoi tous l'apprécient dans le circuit. Il est vrai, sincère et ça lui va droit au cœur. Au bout d'une bonne heure, les jumelles se réveillent tout doucement.

 

\- Mes trésors vous avez bien dormis ?

 

Les bébés répondent par des petits gémissements de contentement. La jeune mère en rit. Tout en jouant avec ses filles, elle commence à fatiguer tout doucement. Ses nuits ne sont pas faciles avec les jumelles et ses migraines qui l'a prenne de plus en plus souvent. Elle voit du coin de l'œil, le plus jeune qui meurt d'envie de les prendre dans ses bras. Alors elle s'adresse à l'espagnol l'air de rien.

 

\- Rafael tu peux prendre les filles dans tes bras si tu en a envie.

 

Le jeune homme relève brusquement son regard pour le porter sur la femme de son meilleur adversaire.

 

\- Tu es sûr ?

 

Elle hoche la tête et lui tend Myla. Le jeune homme tend doucement ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de brusquer la jeune mère et son enfant. Tout en douceur il réceptionne la petite fille, et la tient tout contre cœur. La suissesse le voyant faire à l'impression que sa fille est brusquement devenue du cristal. Son cadet tient le petit être de façon à le protéger de tout. Ceci la rassure. Elle peut lui faire entièrement confiance. Elle va pouvoir se reposer un peu. La princesse elle, se met à rire dans les bras de Rafael.

 

Entendant les rires de la petite, Nicolas et John stoppent leur entrainement et se rapprochent des gradins. Les voyant s'approcher, Charlène se met à frapper dans ses mains et sa sœur l'imite. Mirka relève la tête et se lève pour rejoindre les deux hommes sur le terrain, mais une voix se fait entendre.

 

\- John tu es là ! Ça fait une heure que je te cherche !

 

À l'entrée du terrain se trouve Andy Roddick à ses côtés apparaît Arnaud Clément.

 

\- Nico tu es aussi là ! Ah tiens ! Mirka, Rafael bonjour vous allez bien ?

 

\- Oui merci Arnaud. Répond la jeune femme.

 

L'espagnol se contente d'un hochement de tête.

 

\- Nico, tu viens il faut qu'on s'entraîne pour le double de tout à l'heure.

 

L'angevin fait face à John un sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

 

\- Désolé, on remet ça à une prochaine fois ?

 

\- Vas-y. Va le rejoindre vous avez un double à gagner.

 

\- Merci.

 

Le français se met sur la pointe des pieds, se retient au bras d'Isner et lui murmure à l'oreille :

 

\- N'oublie pas que tu as un match à gagner tout à l'heure toi aussi.

 

Il se décale légèrement et fini dans un souffle :

 

\- Tu ne m'as pas battu pour rien.

 

Les deux français s'éloignent du court jusqu'à disparaître. Rafael lui, jette un œil sur Mirka qui semble sur le point de s'écroulé de fatigue.

 

\- Mirka, je sais que je ne devrai peut-être pas m'emmêler mais, je peux garder les jumelles pendant que tu te reposes. Tu as l'air épuisé.

 

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

 

Le jeune homme a un sourire gêné.

 

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de garder les filles ?

 

\- Ce sera un plaisir de le faire.

 

\- Bon et bien dans ce cas je préviens Roger et je vais me reposer. Merci Rafael.

 

\- Pas de soucis.

 

La jeune femme envoie donc un sms à son homme, fait les dernières recommandations à l'espagnol, embrasse ses filles qui la serrent très fort dans leurs petits bras et retourne à sa chambre d'hôtel.

________________________________________

 

De leur côté les deux américains sont en pleine discussion. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la conversation, n'est pas au goût de tout le monde.

 

\- Je ne vous savez pas si proches toi et Nicolas.

 

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

 

\- Et c'était quoi ça avec Nico ?

 

\- Rien, il m'a juste dit de gagner mon match face à Thiem, qu'il ne soit pas sorti du tournoi pour rien.

 

\- Mais bien sûr.

 

Le petit sourire qu'affiche le plus vieux prouve qu'il ne croit aucuns mots dits par son cadet. Ce sourire insupporte tellement John qu'il décide de changer de sujet.

 

\- Et toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois venu que maintenant ?

 

\- J'avais des choses à régler.

 

\- Quelles choses ?

 

\- Bon et si on passait à l'entraînement ?

 

John ne renchérit pas. Il a enfin la paix et compte en profiter. Même s'il tient à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

 

De son côté Rafael et les jumelles, ont quittés le terrain. L'espagnol est retourné dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il en a assez vu et puis il faut qu'il laisse John se préparer pour son match. Il doit aussi prévenir son oncle. Qu'il remette sa séance d'entrainement à plus tard.

 

________________________________________

 

Du côté de Roger, l'entraînement se passe sans encombre bien que le jeune homme a la tête dans les nuages. La réaction de ses filles envers Rafael et Nicolas toujours à l'esprit. Son coach le voyant ainsi, l'autorise à s'en aller. De toute façon, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minute avant l'heure du déjeuner et donc la fin de la séance. Aussitôt la fin de son calvaire annoncé, le bâlois prend son portable et vérifie ses messages. Il apprend donc que c'est Rafael qui s'occupe de ses princesses. Il essaye de le joindre mais son cadet ne répond pas. À la vitesse de la lumière il disparaît du terrain, se rend à son hôtel, arrive devant la chambre de son ami et toque à la porte. Après un temps qui semble interminable au numéro deux mondial, la porte s'ouvre et laisse place à Rafael, une petite endormie dans chaque bras. Le suisse a un temps d'arrêt en voyant son "meilleur ennemi" avec ses filles dans les bras.

 

\- Roger ? Tu es venu récupérer tes filles ?

 

\- Euh oui, on ne va pas te forcer à faire la nounou. C'était gentil de ta part de t'en occuper mais on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps.

 

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais entre ne reste pas là.

 

L'helvète suit son ami à l'intérieur de la chambre. Le majorquin dépose en douceur les bébés au milieu de son lit et les borde. Avant de se retourner pour faire face au père des deux petites, il les embrasse sur le front en leur murmurant :

 

\- Corazónes de mi vida.

 

Roger assit sur le canapé de la suite avec une vue sur la chambre, observe Rafael s'occuper de ses vies et se met à penser que cette scène en plus d'être adorable, lui paraît naturel. Cette dernière pensée le paralyse quelques secondes. Lorsque le chef du classement ATP lui fait face, le suisse s'est repris et décide d'engager la conversation.

 

\- Elles ont été sages ?

 

\- Adorables, de vrais petits anges.

 

Un petit silence s'installe, les deux se regardent du coin de l'œil. Ce petit jeu du chat et la souris prend fin avec, la sonnerie du portable de Roger sonnant midi.

 

\- Je pense que moi et les filles allons-y aller.

 

\- Attends ! Elles viennent de s'endormir et je

 

\- Tu aimerais garder mes filles encore ?

 

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas celui à qui tu laisserais la garde de tes filles, mais Mirka avait l'air épuisée et tu as ton match.

 

Le suisse allait répondre quand l'une des filles se réveille en criant, Rafael se précipite vers elle et la prend doucement dans ses bras. Évidemment sa sœur ne tarde pas à se réveiller. Roger dans l'encadrement de la porte jusqu'ici et voyant son ami déjà occupé avec Charlène, se rapproche de Myla, la prend dans ses bras et s'assoit aux côtés de son cadet dans le lit. Tous les deux adossés à la tête du lit, un bébé dans les bras, le bâlois à la sensation de former une famille avec ses filles et Rafael. Rafael qui tout en berçant Charlène, commence à s'endormir. Tout comme son rival espagnol, le numéro deux mondial ressent une grande fatigue l'envahir. Et c'est dans cette position, que Toni Nadal retrouvera les deux joueurs une heure plus tard.

 

Toni Nadal est un homme extrêmement exigeant. Que ce soit avec son neveu, les membres de sa famille ou encore son staff. Il a fait d'énormes sacrifices pour Rafael. Partant dans des compétitions au bout du monde avec son poulain, délaissant femme et enfant. Mais derrière cette façade d'homme sévère, c'est un être extrêmement soucieux du bien-être de sa famille. Alors, lorsqu'une heure plus tard, se rendant dans la chambre de son neveu, il tombe sur l'image des deux premiers de l'ATP endormis, allongés sur le lit, presque enlacés un bras replié sur les bébés, les petites qui sont toutes les deux serrées l'une contre l'autre en se tenant la main ; l'espagnol voit sa colère envers son neveu, à cause du retard pris sur l'entraînement, fondre comme neige au soleil. Doucement, Toni Nadal se rapproche de Roger et lui secoue l'épaule. Le bâlois met un moment à émerger. Une fois fait, la première image qu'il voit c'est le visage serein de Rafael. Cette vision dans un premier temps le fait fondre, puis en prenant pleinement conscience de la situation, il se relève. Rapidement. Et se heurte au torse d'un homme. Lentement le jeune homme se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec l'oncle de son pire cauchemar sur terre battue, Toni Nadal. Un Toni Nadal qui le fixe d'un air indéchiffrable. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes se fixent du regard. L'un avec une anxiété croissante l'autre avec un air soupçonneux. L'homme au dix-sept grands chelems, ouvre la bouche pour essayer de clarifier la situation. Son aîné, d'un geste de la main, l'intime au silence. Finalement pour briser la tension dans l'air, le majorquin s'éloigne et s'adresse à son cadet.

 

\- Tu devrais te préparer, ton match commence dans moins de deux heures.

 

Le suisse se demande si l'homme en face de lui va bien. Il sait, comme tous dans le circuit, que se retrouver dans une situation similaire à la sienne avec Rafael et se faire surprendre par son oncle, c'est prendre un aller simple pour l'hôpital. Alors s'en tirer simplement avec un conseil et une invitation à sortir a de quoi surprendre. La bouche ouverte, tel celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau, le brun n'a pas conscience du spectacle comique qu'il offre à l'Ibérique. Le plus âgé se retient de rire face à l'air perdu qu'affiche Roger. Et alors que l'Helvète se met à bouger pour quitter le lit, Rafael pousse un petit gémissement, faisant apparaitre des rougeurs sur les joues de l'Helvète qui ne comprend pas pourquoi, l'étreinte du plus jeune sur les jumelles se resserre et il murmure :

 

\- Rogelio.

 

Le tout avec un petit sourire niait. Le visage de la légende vivante se décompose, c'est face à deux orbes incandescentes que le jeune homme doit s'expliquer. D'ailleurs si un regard pouvait tuer, le pauvre serai mort de milles et une façons différentes toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres.

 

\- Federer !

 

Sentant sa vie en danger, l'instinct de survie du père de famille se met en marche. Le jeune homme bondit donc hors du lit, essaye d'atteindre la porte de la chambre, mais, se heurte à l'obstacle Nadal. Heureusement pour lui, il est sauvé par Rafael que le cri de son oncle avait réveillé.

 

\- ¿ Tío ? ¿ Que pasa ?

 

\- ¡ Nada !

 

Encore endormi le jeune homme n'a pas conscience de la présence de son ami dans sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la présence d'un corps à ses côtés, que le plus jeune se rappelle des événements de la matinée. Il baisse le regard et aperçoit Charlène et Myla qui inséparables, sont collées tout contre lui. Il relève alors le regard et tombe sur le spectacle, qui dans un autre contexte aurai pu être comique, d'un Roger Federer paniqué par sa future mort prochaine des mains de son oncle.

 

\- Toni, pourquoi tu en veux à Roger, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas moi, je le retrouve dans ton lit avec ses filles, vous deux enlacer et tu murmures son prénom dans ton sommeil avec un sourire niait. Je dois le prendre comment ?

 

\- J'ai fait quoi ?

 

L'oncle ne répond pas à la place il se contente de faire un pas en direction du suisse, qui n'en demandait pas tant. Alors le prodige espagnol quitte le lit, en replaçant les petites au centre de ce lit et s'adresse à son oncle.

 

\- Tío, laisse Roger tranquille.

 

\- Non, il ne s'en ira pas tant que je n'ai pas d'explication.

 

\- Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je garde les jumelles de Roger, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai fait repousser la séance de ce matin.

 

\- Et que tu vas rattraper ce soir. Fait le plus vieux dans un sourire sadique.

 

\- Euh hum oui, bref. J'ai accompagné John et Nicolas, avec Mirka, à leur séance d'entraînement, parce que les filles ne voulaient pas nous lâcher moi et Nicolas. Au bout d'un moment je voyais que Mirka était à bout de force. J'ai donc proposé de garder seul ses filles et de lui permettre ainsi de prendre du repos. Elle a accepté. Je suis rentré à l'hôtel avec Charlène et Myla. Et puis environ une heure plus tard, Roger est arrivé.

 

À ce moment l'oncle a un regard suspicieux envers le suisse. Rafael, en captant l'air de meurtrier en puissance sur le visage de son coach, se stoppe dans son récit. Il y a un petit silence gênant pendant plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles le bâlois se demande à quelle sauce va-t-il être manger, le vainqueur de Roland-Garros lui se tient prêt à faire bouclier entre son oncle et son ami et enfin Toni qui se délecte de la crainte qu'il inspire aux deux hommes.

 

\- Continue Rafa ! Intime de sa voix forte son parent.

 

\- Oui, alors Roger est arrivé. Il voulait récupérer ses filles et moi... Enfin je me suis vite attaché à ses petites et j'allais essayer de le convaincre quand elles se sont réveillées en pleure. On s'est précipité vers elles, je me suis adosser à la tête du lit, tout comme Roger et en les berçant on s'est endormi. Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien eu de plus.

 

Le plus vieux des majorquin, les observe à tour de rôle, toujours avec son air méfiant. Les deux joueurs sont de plus en plus anxieux. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que le brun les fait mariner juste pour les voir dans cette situation de stress. De toute façon, l'homme n'a rien à leur reprocher. S'il est vrai que quiconque s'approcherait de Rafael de cette manière, souffrirai atrocement des soins tout particuliers qu'il leur réserverait, en revanche-t-il ne fera rien à Roger. Si son neveu ne l'a pas encore remarquer, lui a vu toute l'affection que porte le plus jeune au champion suisse. Cette affection dépasse l'amitié. Et ça a l'air réciproque du côté de Roger. Voyant Roger devenir aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine et son neveu les muscles bandé prêt à se jeter sur lui, le plus vieux met un terme à son petit jeu de torture mentale.

 

\- Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois mais que ça ne se reproduise plus. Est-ce clair ?

 

\- Très clair.

 

\- Bien. Roger dépêche-toi et vas te préparer pour ton match.

 

\- Mais les filles

 

\- Va on s'en occupe. Et tu ferais mieux de t'en aller car il te reste tout juste une demi-heure.

 

\- Merci.

 

Puis se tournant vers son neveu, l'espagnol s'adresse à lui.

 

\- Rafael on en reparlera. Roger puisque tu sors je vais t'accompagner.

 

Le ton du plus vieux ne souffre pas de réplique. Après un échange de regard entre les deux premiers de l'ATP, le suisse se résigne à suivre Toni, bien qu'il craigne toujours pour son intégrité physique. Rafael compatissant souffle un "bonne chance" à Roger, ce dernier lui répond par un petit sourire un peu crispé en suivant le coach. Une fois hors de la chambre, la légende vivante du tennis cherche à s'esquiver. Hélas l'ibérique n'est pas d'accord avec ça et le lui fais comprendre en posant brutalement sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

 

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

 

Le majorquin intime, d'une pression sur l'épaule, le bâlois à le suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. N'ayant pas le choix le suisse se pli à la volonté de Toni. Et c'est sur un regard rempli de désespoir que les portes de la cage de fer se referment. De dos à Toni, le brun adresse une rapide prière à tous les dieux qu'il connait et se retourne pour faire face à son destin. Le majorquin une fois sûr d'avoir l'attention entière de son interlocuteur, se penche vers lui et lui murmure à l'oreille :

 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu ne feras jamais de mal à mon neveu, mais il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux.

 

\- Ouvrir les yeux sur quoi ?

 

Pendant un moment le plus vieux ne dit rien. Il a juste un petit sourire narquois. La petite sonnerie indiquant la fin du trajet retentit. L'espagnol s'adresse à son cadet dans une dernière phrase sibylline.

 

\- Suis ton cœur et tu comprendras.

 

Le jeune homme perdu fixe Nadal en recherche d'une réponse. Profitant de la confusion créée, l'espagnol s'éloigne vers le hall de l'hôtel. Puis il se retourne un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

 

\- Dépêche-toi, tu vas vraiment être en retard.

 

Regardant l'heure sur sa montre, le tennisman se rend compte qu'il ne lui reste que dix petites minutes.

 

\- Ah non !

 

Et de courir comme un fou-furieux.

 

________________________________________

 

Deux heures plus tôt...

 

Arnaud Clément et Nicolas Mahut s'entrainent pour le double ainsi que le simple pour Arnaud, qui doit affronter Roger Federer. Pour une fois la séance se fait sans la présence des coaches, c'est plus un échauffement qu'autre chose. Finalement après quelques échanges, les deux hommes décident d'un break. Assis tous les deux sur un banc, les deux hommes discutent de choses et d'autre. La discussion est plutôt enjouée jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé axe la conversation sur le match de tous les records, que son compatriote a perdu. L'angevin se referme comme une huître et ne souhaite plus parler. Arnaud ne s'en rend pas compte tout de suite car il enchaine sur l'amitié naissante entre les deux anciens adversaires. L'absence de réponse finie par l'interpeller.

 

\- Y'a un problème Nico ?

 

\- Non. On s'y remet ?

 

Sans attendre la réponse de son partenaire, il se replace sur le court en attente de reprendre l'échauffement. L'aixois se demande un moment s'il ne faudrait pas parler clairement avec Nicolas de la tension sous-jacente qu'il perçoit chaque fois que le sujet Isner est évoquer. Seulement il sait parfaitement que Nicolas n'est pas du genre à se confier et peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il essayera de le faire parler, il se heurtera à un mur construit par son cadet. Alors c'est résigné qu'il commence un nouvel échauffement avec son partenaire. Finalement une demi-heure plus tard les deux hommes se quittent, le match opposant Clément à Federer va bientôt débuter. Tandis que Clément s'apprête à jouer contre Roger avec les dernières recommandations de son coach, Nicolas de son côté continue son entraînement. La séance tourne court car elle ressemble plus à un acharnement de Mahut sur le mur qu'autre chose. Une fois qu'il a décidé d'y mettre un terme il apprend que John a perdu son match face à Thiemo de Bakker sur le score de 6/0 6/3 6/2 en une heure et quatorze minutes. À cette nouvelle le jeune homme retourne dans sa chambre d'hôtel, pour se reposer et attend la fin du match entre Arnaud et Roger. Mais la fatigue accumulée lors de ses trois derniers jours à raison de lui. Et c'est en regardant le ciel pour une fois radieux d'Angleterre, qu'il se laisse glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

 

________________________________________

 

Arnaud n'a pas fait long feu dans ce match face au numéro deux mondial. Même s'il a senti le suisse, au début de leurs échanges, tendu et perturbé par quelque-chose. Finalement il perd son match sur le score de 6/2 6/4 6/2. Aux vestiaires le français se retiens de poser des questions à son cadet en le voyant détendu. Il se presse donc de rejoindre Nicolas. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il toque en attente d'une réponse qui se fait attendre. Il décide alors de descendre à la réception et croise Michael Llodra. Il voit dans le regard de l'autre une douleur, mais il l'ignore et s'adresse à la réceptionniste.

 

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, auriez-vous les clefs de la chambre de monsieur Mahut s'il vous plait ? Je dois jouer en double avec lui tout à l'heure et comme il ne me répond pas, je pense qu'il s'est endormi.

 

\- Et je suppose que vous voulez aller le réveiller.

 

\- Ce serai utile pour jouer le match oui.

 

\- Attendez un instant je vous prie.

 

La jeune femme se retourne vers son ordinateur tandis-que Mika, qui a assisté à la conversation, ne cesse de fixer son ami dans l'espoir d'une réponse. Seulement son partenaire habituel de double, l'ignore et ne veux pas le voir. La jeune réceptionniste revient avec le pass dans ses mains et s'adresse au joueur.

 

\- Monsieur ? Pour des raisons de sécurité je suis obligé de vous accompagner si vous voulez bien me suivre s'il vous plait.

 

L'aixois après s'être autorisé un regard en coin vers Llodra suit la brune vers la chambre de Nicolas. En chemin la jeune femme, jette de curieux regards au sportif. Elle avait remarqué l'échange visuel tendu entre les deux hommes et elle se demande s'il n'y a pas autre chose là-dessous. Arriver à la chambre de Nicolas, la brune laisse le curieux homme ici après avoir utilisé le pass et redescend à la réception. Avec un peu de chance l'autre homme qu'elle a vu y sera encore. Elle a de la chance puisque le parisien est encore là semblant attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle se rapproche alors de lui et lui demande doucement s'il a besoin d'aide.

 

\- Non. Non merci je vais y aller.

 

Dans un autre contexte elle aurait pu faire comme si la déception et la tristesse dans les yeux de cet homme ne la touchait pas. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait la plupart du temps étant une personne vraiment égoïste. Seulement en voyant ce sportif tellement fragile, elle ne peut rester indifférente à sa douleur. Alors que le père de famille s'éloigne elle le rattrape par le bras et voyant son air surpris d'être agripper aussi brusquement elle relâche légèrement sa pression, puis s'adresse à lui.

 

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai agi sans réfléchir. C'est juste que je vous admire tellement que j'aimerais vraiment avoir un autographe de vous. C'est possible ?

 

Elle lui tend un carnet et lui fait son plus beau sourire. Le jeune homme bien que n'étant pas d'humeur ne peut refuser cette demande. Demande qui est un leurre de la brune pour pouvoir gagner du temps avant le retour de son collègue et ainsi prendre sa pause.

 

\- Vous avez un stylo ?

 

\- Oui bien sûr !

 

\- A quel nom ?

 

\- Mary.

 

Il signe et s'apprête à s'éloigner quand elle le retient de nouveau en lui posant des questions. Questions qui se transforme en véritable interview pour le tennisman, qui ne sait pas comme s'en sortir face à cette fille qui n'est pas méchante mais lui fait perdre du temps, alors qu'il aimerait être seul. Son calvaire prend fin quand un homme s'approche de Mary et lui annonce que c'est l'heure de sa pause. Le sportif en profite pour s'esquiver et fausse compagnie à la jeune femme. Seulement elle est déterminée à savoir ce qui ne va pas et en tant que stalkeuse professionnel, le jeune homme ne peut lui échapper. C'est ainsi qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle le retrouva dans l'un des lieux les plus isolé de Wimbledon. S'approchant doucement, elle s'arrête dans son dos et se met à lui parler.

 

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous préparer pour le tournoi ?

 

Le parisien sursaute, ne s'attendant pas à être retrouver aussi facilement et de dos à la jeune femme lui répond.

 

\- Non.

 

Une réponse courte, il ne veut pas parler. Elle a l'habitude des gens comme ça, alors pour voir sa réaction elle attaque avec le cœur du sujet.

 

\- Vous êtes proche avec monsieur Clément. Mais visiblement il n'apprécie pas votre compagnie.

 

\- De quel droit vous permettez-vous de juger notre amitié ?!

 

Exactement la réaction qu'elle espérait. Alors elle continue d'attaquer ce point sensible.

 

\- Et bien, j'ai vu le regard que vous lui avez lancé, lorsqu'il vous a ignoré et lorsqu'il m'a suivi vers la chambre de monsieur Mahut. De plus si tout allait bien dans votre amitié comme vous dites pourquoi cet air déçu en ne le voyant pas revenir ? Et pourquoi, alors qu'il ne vous a rien demandé, l'attendre à la réception ?

 

L'autre ne lui répond pas. Alors elle s'approche pose une main sur son épaule s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui murmure à l’oreille :

 

\- Je sais qu'il y a plus qu'une simple amitié entre vous, que vous l'aimer mais que quelque chose s'est brisé. Vous feriez mieux de passer à autre chose.

 

Elle se relève et s'éloigne pour prendre sa véritable pause lorsqu'il l'interpelle.

 

\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

 

Elle ne lui répond pas et continue de s'éloigner avant de murmurer de façon à ne pas être entendue :

 

\- L'amour fait souffrir beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait.

 

________________________________________

 

Du côté de Nicolas et Arnaud...

 

L'aixois une fois dans la chambre de son ami, s'approche du lit et trouve comme prévu le plus jeune dans les bras de Morphée. Il sait qu'il faut le réveiller pour le match qui ne va pas tarder à débuter, mais en le voyant ainsi aussi épuisé, il ne peut s'y résoudre. Alors doucement, il le soulève le pose sur l'un des coté du lit tire les couvertures le reprend dans ses bras pour le poser du coté défait du lit et rabat les couvertures sur l'angevin qui se serai, en temps normal, réveiller au moindre mouvement. Une fois ceci fait, il s'installe sur l'un des canapés de la suite et allume la télévision pour suivre la retransmission des matchs. Baissant le volume pour ne pas déranger Nicolas, mais assez pour qu'il puisse suivre, l'homme de Nolween Leroy contemple son cadet. Il a l'air tellement harassé par ses matchs, que son aîné se demande s'il pourra tenir la distance si jamais ne ils passent au second tour. Tout à sa contemplation, il repense aux paroles de Julien et à ce qu'il lui a promis de lui faire si jamais Nicolas devait souffrir par sa faute. Ces pensées lui permettent une remise en question. Il a beau avoir affirmé au burgien considéré Mahut comme un frère, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Benneteau a eu raison de venir mettre les choses au point, car il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il ressent pour l'angevin. Et s'il commence à réfléchir à ses sentiments, fatalement il repensera à ceux qu'il a pour Michael et il n'a pas envie de souffrir davantage. Cette mise au point faite, du moins en partie, il se concentre sur le match retransmit à l'écran. Puis petit à petit, ses yeux se ferment tous seuls jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne Nicolas dans les bras de Morphée.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Nicolas Escudé et Thierry Ascione les deux coachs de Nicolas viennent chercher leur poulain pour son match et accessoirement voir s'il ne sait pas où se trouve Arnaud. Utilisant la clé magnétique, les deux hommes pénètrent dans la chambre et se retrouvent face à Clément endormi. Tandis qu’Escudé reste avec Arnaud pour le réveiller et le préparer pour le double, Thierry se dirige vers la chambre et découvre un Nicolas endormi replié sur lui-même, un air préoccupé sur ses traits. Délicatement l'homme réveille son protégé et employeur. Les paupières ouvertes sur des yeux encore endormis, Nicolas se dirige vers l'espace salon de sa suite et avec Arnaud il se dirige vers la sortie en prenant ses affaires pour retourner sur court 18. Seulement alors qu'ils allaient quitter l'hôtel, Mary la réceptionniste les informe que suite à la longueur du match qui se déroule sur le court elle ne pense pas qu'ils pourront rejouer en plus de la nuit qui commence à tomber. En effet l'écran plasma du palace, branché sur la chaîne officielle de retransmission des matchs annonce la fin du tournoi pour aujourd'hui.

 

\- Bon et bien, je pense que vous allez faire toute la fin de semaine ce double. Après tout maintenant Nico tu as l'habitude des matchs à rallonge.

 

\- Tu sais que tu n’es pas très drôle Titi ?

 

Les deux hommes se regardent et explosent de rire rapidement suivi par leurs acolytes.

 

\- Ça vous dit de manger maintenant, tant que la salle est vide ? Demande Clément.

 

\- Je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas très envie de manger.

 

Puis devant le regard réprobateur de Thierry, l'angevin rectifie.

 

\- Enfin je veux dire, pas tout de suite. Mais si vous voulez y aller ne vous gêner pas pour moi.

 

Devant le grand sourire qu'affiche leur pépite, les deux entraineurs abdiquent. Ils le font facilement ce qui étonne l'aixois qui, se fait pas prendre en otage par les deux hommes. Ces derniers voyant que Nico veut rester seul ont entrainé le châtain vers une table et alors qu'il essaye de s'en aller sans paraitre trop grossier, d'autres joueurs de tennis les rejoignent à leur table coupant toute fuite pour le jeune homme qui a dû passer toute sa soirée en leur compagnie. Soirée qui s'est révélé être agréable.

 

________________________________________

 

Une fois ses amis partis, Nicolas retourne à sa chambre s'enferme à double tour et se pose sur son lit. Là, assit dans le noir le plus total, le jeune homme repense à l'étrange comportement qu'ont eu les jumelles Federer. Pourquoi l'ont-elles appelé papa ? Il ne voit aucune raison qui pourrait justifier ce fait. Pour Rafael il peut comprendre. Après tous les deux sont de grands amis et il a souvent eu l'occasion de les voir. Alors se serait une manie ? Les enfants ont tous leurs tics ou autres phases qui peuvent être mignonne parfois. Mais dans ce cas présent à quel moment, l'idée de le nommé ainsi a paru être une bonne idée ? Surtout que le tennisman se sent affreusement mal et encore plus lorsqu'il revoit le regard impénétrable que lui a jeté Roger. Même si cette phase des filles peut sembler adorable, le jeune homme ne se voit pas encore père alors se faire appeler par ce nom le perturbe au plus haut point. Mais il n'y a pas que cela qui le préoccupe. Son comportement avec Arnaud tout à l'heure lorsqu'il lui a parlé de John, l'intrigue. Il ne se reconnait pas ni dans ses mots ni dans ses gestes juste après être resté seul.

 

Après encore quelques minutes de réflexion, le sportif regarde son portable qui affiche 23h30. Sachant qu'il ne va pas se rendormir à cause de sa longue sieste de cet après-midi, il s'approche de sa fenêtre et l'ouvre pour pouvoir calmement observer le ciel. Malgré la pollution lumineuse il aperçoit quelques étoiles et il se sent tout de suite apaisé. Petit à petit les lumières de la ville s'éteignent laissant un champ de vision quasi parfait pour la contemplation des astres. Voyant cela l'angevin décide de quitter sa chambre pour voir ce spectacle d'un peu plus près. Il se retrouve donc sur les toits. Assit sur le bord du toit. Seul. Avec un magnifique panorama. Et alors qu'il allait retourner dans sa chambre il aperçoit quelqu'un qui se dirige vers la piscine de l'hôtel. Il se dit que quitte à rester éveillé, autant se fatiguer un maximum pour s'écrouler comme une masse après. Un rapide passage à la chambre et le voilà à la piscine. Une fois dans la salle, le français remarque une silhouette dans l'eau. Elle reste un bon moment sous l'eau et après un instant qui sembla long à l'angevin, l'être sort la tête de l'eau et Nicolas se retrouve face à Roger. Surpris les deux ne savent comment réagir. Au bout d'un moment le plus vieux, se décide à sortir de l'eau et s'adresse à Nicolas.

 

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi aussi ?

 

\- Disons que ces trois derniers jours ont fini par se faire ressentir. J'ai dormi tout l'après-midi.

 

\- D'ailleurs je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais, bravo pour ton match. C'est une défaite certes mais tu m'as, non, tu nous as vraiment impressionner. Tout comme John. Mais toi, plus encore parce que tu avais déjà joué plusieurs matchs avant celui-là.

 

\- Arrêtes. C'est un match qui ne changera pas grand-chose pour moi au classement. Et puis je sais qu'on ne retiendra que ce match de moi à la fin de ma carrière.

 

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu as encore beaucoup à vivre. Crois-moi, t'es un champion*.

 

\- Merci beaucoup.

 

Le français est visiblement très ému. Ces mots de Roger sont exactement ce qu'il avait besoin pour passer à autre chose. Un petit silence paisible s'installe entre les deux européens. Mais Roger en observant l'autre homme, perçoit une sorte de malaise et une tension chez Nicolas. Au bout d'un moment l'angevin se rapproche du bord de l'eau. Puis le plus jeune, pose sa serviette et commence à retirer ses vêtements. Le bâlois qui voit le francophone ainsi se sent d'humeur taquine. Pour dissiper cette tension et pour rire un peu avec Nicolas il s'approche du châtain, dos à lui et le pousse tout habiller dans l'eau. Nicolas pousse un petit cri surpris et tombe dans l'eau. Remontant à la surface il se retrouve face à un Federer qui, comme un enfant, rit à s'en briser les cotes.

 

\- Tu t'amuses bien ?

 

\- Oh Oui. Tu verrais ta tête.

 

\- Tu m'aide à sortir de là ?

 

Le suisse s'approche de la main tendue de son cadet et la prend. Alors qu'il tire le bras du français vers lui pour le remonter celui-ci tire de son côté le champion qui ne s'y attendant pas se retrouve dans l'eau clair de la piscine avec Nicolas. L'hexagonal rit, mais s'inquiète de ne pas voir son ami remonter à la surface. Quand il se sent brusquement tiré vers le fond du bassin. Leur petit jeu continue un petit moment et ils décident de ressortir. Nicolas une fois sur le sol carreler de la piscine, commence à retirer un à un ses vêtements. Roger toujours dans l'eau observe Mahut. Son corps finement musclé, les perles d'eau qui glisse sur ses courbes, les soulignant et rendant jalouses toutes peaux, qui désiraient entrer en contact avec l'épiderme. Le suisse en voyant Nicolas sous cet œil neuf, comprend les paroles de Marat. Et même s'il sait que le russe ne fait que jouer un rôle, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ses mots étaient justes. Ces pensées l’étonnent et il détourne le regard.

 

\- Roger ? Ça va ?

 

\- Parfaitement bien.

 

\- Je pense que je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

 

\- Très bien.

 

Le français une serviette autour de lui, commence à s'éloigner quand Roger le retient.

 

\- Nicolas, attends !

 

\- Oui ?

 

\- Je voulais juste te dire, pour tout à l'heure quand les filles t'ont appelé papa.

 

\- Ah. Écoute-je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi elles me prennent pour leur père mais...

 

\- Nico, c'est bon. Je voulais juste te dire que je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es pas responsable tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

 

\- Merci.

 

Le jeune homme quitte la pièce et passant par le hall de l'hôtel vide et retourne dans sa chambre. Rester seul l'Helvète murmure :

 

\- Bonne chance pour demain.

 

________________________________________

 

Le lendemain...

 

Après une nuit reposante bien que courte, Nicolas et Arnaud se dirigent vers les vestiaires pour reprendre et finir leur match de double. Mais exceptionnellement, alors que les règles du tournoi stipulent qu'un match commence et se fini sur le même court, le double a été déplacé du court n°18 au court n°14. Le match de la veille n'étant pas fini. Et même si les français se sont admirablement bien battus, ils finissent par perdre et sortir du tournoi sur le score de 7-6, 6-4, 3-6, 7-6. Le match terminer encore sur le court Nicolas a le droit de la part du public londonien à une standing ovation. Cela le touche énormément et même s'il n'a pas fait le tournoi qu'il voulait ce Wimbledon sera spécial à ses yeux. Dans les vestiaires le jeune homme seul après qu'Arnaud l’a laissé à sa demande, commence à penser à l'après et à l'US Open. Quelques heures plus tard au détour d'un couloir, il croise John seul avec ses affaires. Il semble sur le départ. Tout comme lui. John tête baissée est concentré sur son portable. Le plus vieux s'approche de son rival qu'il n'a plus vu depuis la séance d'entrainement de l'autre jour. À sa hauteur il s'adresse à lui.

 

-Hey John, t'es encore là ? Je pensais que tu été déjà parti pour le prochain tournoi.

 

Quittant son téléphone des yeux, il pose son regard sur son aîné et sourit.

 

\- Hey Nico ! Comment tu vas ?

 

\- Moi ça va. Mais tu n'as pas quitté Londres ?

 

\- Ah non pas encore mon vol a été retarder un problème de moteur et du coup je pars ce soir dans une heure. Et toi ?

 

\- Je vais retourner en France, pour me reposer et je repartirai dans quelques jours. J'ai besoins de souffler un peu.

 

Un petit silence s'installe et puis l'Américain demande soudainement.

 

\- Tu me passe ton numéro ?

 

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

 

L'angevin a un grand sourire qui fait s'accélère le rythme cardiaque du plus grand. Ils s'échangent leur numéro. Une fois fait, ils se regardent, se sourient. Le français s'apprête à prendre la parole quand le coach d'Isner l'appel, voyant qu'il est avec Nicolas, il s'avance et lui sers la main.

 

\- Monsieur Mahut. Bravo pour votre parcours. Je peux vous dire que vous nous en avez fait baver durant ses trois jours.

 

\- Euh et bien merci. Bon je vais vous laisser. Au prochain tournoi.

 

Et c'est sur un grand sourire de John et un immense de Nicolas que la soirée s'achève.

 

_**Fin du chapitre 3.** _


	4. introspection

Dans l'Eurostar, vide à cette heure le ramenant en France, Nicolas pense beaucoup à ses amitiés avec les autres joueurs et notamment le début d'amitié qu'il a avec John. C'est drôle, il avait déjà joué un match face à lui, au Queens il y a deux ans. Et malgré cette victoire, il n'avait pas échangé plus que ça avec son adversaire. Bien sûr, ils se s'étaient déjà croisés dans les vestiaires. Mais il n'y avait pas eu de paroles allant plus loin que le simple bonjour. C'est vrai aussi que ce match qu'il venait de perdre est spécial. Il savait qu'à la fin de sa carrière on le lui rappellerait. Même si pour le moment il prenait sur lui pour oublier, il savait qu'il lui faudrait faire un point sur cette défaite. Sachant qu'en plus, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, il voulait tout arrêter. Heureusement, l'année 2010 s'était passée sans blessures grave contrairement à l'an passé. Et puis ses coaches et sa petite-amie, lui avait fait prendre conscience que ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

 

Le reste du trajet se fit toujours dans un oppressant silence. Son équipe comprenant kiné, préparateur physique et ses coaches s'était déjà endormie. La soirée avait été longue et tous sont épuisés. Nicolas aurait aimé faire comme eux, seulement le sommeil semblait le fuir. Alors il finit par sortir son portable et mettre une chanson en aléatoire. Il fut aussitôt emplit de sentiment. Il y avait de la mélancolique mais, une rage sourde s'insinuait en lui, une envie de faire mal. De crier. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi toute cette colère ? Son sang lui semblait bouillir littéralement dans ses veines. Le morceau monta en puissance, ses mains se crispèrent, les cris du chanteurs, les mots, trouvèrent une résonance dans son être. Et puis sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, rougies de colère. Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée de l'Eurostar en France, qu'il remarqua ces perles d'eau. Il se leva, s'essuya le visage, enleva ses écouteurs et se rassit dans son siège. Déverrouillant son portable, pour connaitre le nom de la chanson qui l'a mise dans cet état, il découvrit un nom inconnu.

 

_Mr Yéyé - Quelqu'un de bien._

 

Encore chamboulé par sa réaction, l'angevin n'entendit pas Thierry l'appeler. Le coach s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet. Le châtain sursauta, une main sur sa poitrine à l'emplacement du cœur, il jeta un regard surpris en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son coach.

 

\- Titi, tu m'as fait peur.

 

\- Désolé, tu viens ? On est arrivé.

 

\- Oui, oui j'arrive.

 

L'aîné allait s'en aller mais en voyant les yeux rouges de son protégé, il se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

 

\- Nicolas, tu as le droit de pleurer on ne t'en voudra pas. Ta défaite face à John est cruelle et tu ne méritais pas de perdre. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. On est là pour toi.

 

\- Merci.

 

\- Aller, je suis sûr que tu as envie de revoir ta chérie.

 

Cette phrase réussit à arracher un sourire à Nicolas, qui s'empressa de prendre ses valises et autres sacs avec l'aide de Thierry et de quitter la gare. Arrivé devant sa porte, il hésita à toquer, ayant, comme la tête en l'air qu'il était, oublié ses clefs chez lui. Il se doutait que sa compagne devait être épuisée, il n'avait pas envie de la réveiller et encore moins Thiéfaine, son beau-fils qui traversait une période difficile en ce moment.

 

De l'autre côté de la porte, Virginie, se doutant que son homme avait encore une fois oublié ses clefs, observait, à travers l'œil de bœuf, celui qui lui avait redonné le goût de vivre. Elle le voyait hésiter et n'y tenant plus, elle finit par ouvrir la porte en grand. Nicolas, tiré de ses pensées, sursauta et Virginie lui sauta au cou.

 

\- Mon amour ! s'écria-elle.

 

\- Mon ange !

 

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Le jeune homme, oubliant ses sentiments et les événements du train, voulait profiter de sa famille, ceux qui lui sont chers. Thiéfaine en retrait assista aux retrouvailles, légèrement gêné. Il savait que sa mère était heureuse avec Nicolas et tant que ce sera ainsi il n'aurait rien à dire. De plus il savait que le sportif ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois, Nicolas n'avait pas su comment se comporter avec lui. Il avait eu peur de dire ou faire un pas de travers. Thiéfaine avait amené l'angevin à se comporter naturellement et depuis ils étaient très complice. Même si pour ce qui concernait l'école, l'adulte ne laissait rien passer. Le jeune garçon fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son beau-père.

 

\- Thiéfaine, on ne dit plus bonjour ?

 

Ils eurent tous deux un grand sourire et l'enfant de 10 ans sauta dans les bras de celui qui était comme son père biologique. Exceptionnellement Thiéfaine avait eu le droit de veiller tard, n'ayant pas école le lendemain et voulant profiter de la présence de Nicolas. La soirée se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Une fois Thiéfaine au lit, les deux époux s'installèrent sur le canapé.

 

\- Alors dis-moi comment c'était ?

 

\- Fantastique ! Même si j'ai perdu, le public m'a soutenu et m'a offert une standing-ovation. Je les sentais qui poussait derrière moi et j'ai joué comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Ce moment je m'en souviendrais toujours.

 

La jeune femme, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, fut attendrie par la passion qui émanait du visage de l'angevin. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Nicolas, elle pensait que le tennis n'était qu'un milieu bourgeois où tout n'était qu'une question d'apparence. Mais au contact de Nicolas, Virginie avait appris à connaître et apprendre le tennis. C'était un changement de taille pour cette fille du ballon ovale. À travers Nicolas, c'était tout un nouveau monde qu'elle avait découvert. C'était grâce à lui, qu'elle avait pu faire de belles rencontres comme celle de Mickael Llodra.

 

Au bout d'un moment, n'entendant plus la voix de son mari, Virginie se tourna vers lui et le trouva endormi. Elle hésita à le réveiller pour qu'il se couche dans leur lit, mais en le voyant aussi épuisé elle n'eut pas le cœur à le déranger. Elle le laissa donc dormir sur le canapé et lui retira délicatement ses vêtements ne le laissant qu'en boxer, l'allongea confortablement sur ce qui serait son lit et récupéra dans leur chambre une couette qu'elle déposa délicatement sur son homme. Une fois fait, elle observa tendrement son homme et avec un dernier baiser sur la joue, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller se coucher.

 

________________________________________

 

Du côté de John, de retour chez lui les choses ne furent pas aussi simples que pour Nicolas. Il n'eut pas le courage de rentrer chez lui. Surtout si c'était pour voir ses parents avec un air compatissant pour sa défaite ou rentrer et trouver une fête organisée en son honneur.

 

Alors, une fois hors de l'aéroport le brun se décida à faire un tour. Il prit un taxi, avec lunettes de soleil sur le nez et casquette sur la tête, se rendit à la boutique de location la plus proche. Une fois sur sa moto, louée pour la journée, le natif de Greensboro démarra en trombe. Il parcourut des kilomètres, avalant la distance rapidement. Sans prendre conscience du danger. Il eut besoin de se sentir libre. Sans aucune pression. Aucune responsabilité. Rien que lui et le vent. Il finit par quitter la ville. Sur l'autoroute le jeune homme se mit à accélérer de plus en plus. Il s'oublia et oublia le temps. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. S'éloignant de plus en plus de chez lui, il finit par se dire que la réaction de ses proches lui importait peu.

 

Au détour d'un virage, il trouva un petit coin qui semblait tranquille. Il prit la prochaine sortie et au bout de quelques minutes se retrouva devant l'un des plus beaux parcs nationaux qu'il n'ait jamais vu, à moins que ce ne soit lui et son envie de solitude qui enjolivait les choses. Laissant sa moto, il s'aventura dans le parc. Se trouvant un endroit isolé, l'homme observa le paysage. Cette étendue sauvage, le calma et le rassure. Environ une heure s'écoula. Le jeune homme laissa son esprit vagabonder au grès du vent.

 

Au détour d'une image de ce paysage, le visage de son adversaire s'imposa brusquement à lui. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il rougit et se redressa soudainement. Tournant son regard de tous les côtés, comme un enfant pris en faute. Il se trouva soudain stupide d'agir comme il le faisait. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il se calma et le regard de nouveau perdu vers l'horizon, il fit un point sur sa réaction.

 

En y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte que depuis qu'il avait vu la tristesse de Nicolas dans les vestiaires, son cœur avait réagi. Il ferma les yeux, doucement et se replongea dans les images de ce match hors-normes. Mais progressivement, le décor changea. Il n'était plus sur le gazon de Wimbledon, il n'y avait plus de public, plus d'arbitre, plus de caméras, plus de journalistes. Il n'y avait que lui dans cette même forêt. Le vent caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

 

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Une voix l'appela, il se retourna et vit un magnifique sourire et des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été. Il vit des lèvres. Attirantes. Il eut envie de les caresser avec les siennes. Elles se mirent à bouger. La personne à qui elles appartenaient, lui dit quelque chose. Il ne l'entendit pas. Il se redressa et... rouvrit les yeux.

 

\- Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve.

 

Ne prenant garde au temps, il resta plusieurs heures ici. Seul. Ce n'est que lorsque le crépuscule s’annonça à l'horizon, que le géant se décida à rentrer. Le trajet lui parut plus court que l'aller.

 

C'est en apercevant sa maison que l'Américain prit conscience de son retard. Il avait sûrement dû les inquiéter. Alors face à cette porte close, il perdit tout le courage qu'il avait réussi à rassembler. Il eut soudainement l'envie de fuir. Loin. Très loin. Se retrouver partout sauf ici. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste, que la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître sa mère, inquiète elle la serra aussi fort qu'elle put. John eut l'impression qu'elle allait lui briser le dos.

 

\- Ne refait jamais ça !

 

\- Pardon.

 

Entendant la voix de son copain, Madison se rapprocha de l'entrée. Sa petite amie Madison McKinley, n'était pas aussi ravie que Virginie de voir son mari. À la seconde où le jeune homme passa la porte d'entrée, elle commença à lui crier dessus.

 

\- C'est maintenant que tu rentres ? !

 

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

 

La blonde allait répliquer, quand le père du tennisman se rapprocha.

 

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

 

Apercevant son fils, il se dirigea vers lui et lui administra la claque de sa vie. John avait beau faire plus de deux mètres, avoir une force qui pouvait faire très mal, à n'importe qui, face à son père il était aussi faible qu'un nourrisson. Le père avait un regard aussi brûlant qu'un volcan. Toute la fureur de l'adulte s'exprima à travers ses yeux. John déglutit difficilement.

 

\- Plus jamais tu ne nous refais un coup pareil ! Ai-je été clair ?

 

\- Parfaitement, père.

 

\- Bien. Allons dîner dans ce cas.

 

Madison fut stupéfaite de voir que son beau-père ne faisait rien de plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la mère de famille la coupa d'une pression sur son bras. En voyant son regard, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Elle rongea donc son frein en attendant de parler en tête à tête avec John.

 

Finalement après un moment l'ambiance devint plus légère. Et c'est dans une certaine euphorie que le repas se passe. Madison bien qu'en colère contre John, se contint et essaya d'être agréable avec toute la famille. Ce n'est qu'à 23h00, que les parents du sportif se décidèrent à rentrer chez eux. C'est le moment que choisi Madison pour s'adresser à John.

 

\- On peut savoir où tu étais ? !

 

\- Madison on peut en parler demain ?

 

\- Tu te fous de moi ? !

 

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La blonde sur les talons n'eut pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille.

 

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut faire comme si de rien était ? ! Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu rentres tard, tu ne me parles plus, ne me touches plus.

 

\- On ne peut pas se voir tout le temps à cause du tennis.

 

\- Alors c'est ça, tu vas te cacher derrière le tennis encore longtemps ?

 

\- Que veux-tu que je dise.

 

\- John Isner, répond moi franchement, il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Évidemment que non.

 

La jeune femme ne fut pas convaincue et se mit à trembler de sanglots contenus. John se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes. Une fois calmée il lui releva le visage et les yeux dans les yeux, il lui dit :

 

\- Écoutes moi bien, jamais je ne te tromperais. Je t'aime et j'ai trop de respect pour toi, pour y songer. Le regard du brun était remplie d'une telle sincérité, qu'elle se mit à culpabiliser d'avoir pu douter de lui. Le serrant fort dans ses bras, elle se mit à lui demander pardon. Le jeune homme tout en la rassurant se sentit un peu coupable. Il ne savait plus où il en était de ses sentiments.

 

Que ce soit pour Madison ou ceux qu'il commençait à ressentir pour Nicolas.

 

Et c'est tout en regardant celle qui partageait sa vie dormir du sommeil du juste, qu'il essaya de faire un point sur ses sentiments pour Nicolas. C'est la tête remplie d'interrogation qu'il s'endormit aux côtés de Madison.

 

________________________________________

 

Ces quelques jours d'interruption entre Wimbledon et l'US Open, avaient permis à Nicolas de se ressourcer et de profiter de sa famille. Tout en repensant à la drôle de réaction des jumelles, l'angevin eut un sourire amusé. Pour sa dernière journée en France il négligea un peu son entraînement. Ce que ces coachs comprirent parfaitement. Du coup il rentra chez lui, plus tôt que prévu. À cette heure, Thiéfaine était toujours en cours et Virginie à son club de fitness.

 

Nicolas seul chez lui, put enfin penser à ses sentiments. Et à sa réaction dans le train. Il avait essayé de s'esquiver ayant peur de la réponse. Il ne s'était jamais mentit à lui-même. Pourquoi, alors qu'il écoutait simplement une musique, il s'était mis à ressentir cela ? Pourquoi cette envie de faire mal, cette colère, cette rage ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pourtant. C'est comme si ce n'était pas lui. Que ces sentiments étaient ceux d'un autre.

 

Allongé sur son lit. Il se tortura l'esprit avec ces étranges sensations. Il sortit de ses pensées, lorsque la porte de l'appartement claqua violemment.

 

\- Virginie ? La brune ne répondit pas. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Elle avait l'air en colère.

 

\- Virginie ? Ça va ?

 

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Le tennisman posa alors délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Elle cria, se débattit et finit par reconnaître son mari.

 

\- Nico ! Tu m'as fait peur.

 

\- J'ai vu oui. Tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air en colère.

 

\- Ah non c'est rien, juste un idiot au club qui a passé son temps à me draguer.

 

La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa légèrement. Le voyant, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

 

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je l'ai remis à sa place et puis s'il y a le moindre problème, David n'est jamais loin. Tu le sais bien hum ?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

 

Il s'éloigna et elle rit de son attitude. Attrapant son portable pour regarder l'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il était en retard.

 

\- Merde !

 

\- Tu dois y aller ?

 

\- Embrasse Thiéfaine pour moi ! Bisou.

 

Sac et bagages sur le dos, clefs de voiture en mains il sortit précipitamment de l'appartement.

 

________________________________________

 

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Mirka, avait des migraines. Elles devenaient de plus en plus violentes. Mais elle ne disait rien, ne voulant pas inquiété son amour. Alors profitant du fait que Roger soit à l'entraînement et les filles chez ses beaux-parents, elle prit un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Pensant qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs heures avant d'être reçu, elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'elle pouvait venir immédiatement.

 

Une fois chez le médecin, le docteur López reçut la jeune femme dans son cabinet :

 

\- Madame Vavrinec, bonjour. Docteur López, enchanté.

 

\- Bonjour docteur.

 

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous ?

 

\- Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai de fortes migraines. Au début elles n'étaient pas très présentes et ne duraient jamais longtemps. Mais depuis trois jours, j'ai la sensation qu'elles sont plus violentes.

 

\- La durée est la même qu'au début ?

 

\- Non, elle s'est agrandit. Plus les jours passent et plus elles durent longtemps en plus d'être très agressives.

 

\- Je pense que vous devriez passer des tests approfondis. Je pense savoir ce que vous avez, mais dans le doute, je préfère que vous alliez voir un collègue. Le docteur Dubois, c'est un neurologue. Il vous fera passer une batterie de tests. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est que pour vérifier.

 

\- Très bien.

 

\- J'aimerais que vous passiez ces tests le plus rapidement possibles, pour pouvoir passer au traitement. Et si jamais les migraines persistent, prenez ça, dit-il en lui tendant une ordonnance

 

\- Merci docteur.

 

La jeune femme quitta le cabinet, sans avoir conscience du regard anxieux du docteur López qui pesait sur elle.

 

De retour chez elle, elle prit immédiatement contact avec le docteur Dubois et obtint un rendez-vous pendant l'US Open. Elle grimaça, ce ne serait pas simple de convaincre Roger, de partir seul sur ce tournoi. Il ne pouvait emmener les filles avec lui seul. Ne pouvant être avec eux.

 

Elle réfléchit à la solution la plus propice pour elle. Demander à Diane ? Non la sœur de Roger avait d'autres priorités. Ses beaux-parents ? Ils en seraient ravis mais cela amènerait son lot de question. Tout comme avec ses parents. Ou alors. Oui c'est ça. Elle prit son portable et compose un numéro.

 

\- Allô ?

 

\- Ana María ?

 

\- Madame Federer ?

 

\- Non, je vous en prie appelez-moi Mirka.

 

\- Mirka vous allez bien ?

 

\- Oui bien sûr.

 

\- Mirka, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais, Rafael m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas très bien à Wimbledon et si jamais il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous, n'hésitez pas.

 

\- Merci.

 

\- Vous voulez parler à Rafael je suppose ?

 

\- Non en fait c'est à vous que je voulais parler. Je sais que c'est sans doute abuser de votre gentillesse mais, je ne pourrais pas être présente à l'US Open et je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas vous occuper des filles pendant ce temps.

 

\- Non ça ne me dérange pas. Mais c'est grave ?

 

\- Je dois voir un neurologue et Roger n'est pas au courant. Je ne veux surtout pas l'affoler. C'est pourquoi je compte sur votre discrétion.

 

\- Évidemment. Dois-je mettre au courant Rafael ?

 

\- Non, Roger verra tout de suite qu'il lui cache quelque chose.

 

\- Très bien. Soigne-toi bien Mirka. Je ne te connais pas personnellement, mais je sais ce que Rafael pense de toi et ça me suffit. Tu es une belle personne et Roger a de la chance de t'avoir.

 

\- Merci.

 

La conversation prit fin et laissa une impression mitigée à la suissesse. La mère de Rafael était un véritable ange. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'elle était une belle personne. Jamais dans son enfance, on avait été aussi gentils avec elle. Ses parents l'avaient toujours aimé mais ce n'était pas cet amour-là qu'elle attendait.

La gorge obstruée de sanglot, elle laissa des larmes de joie et de bonheur couler. Elle avait ainsi le sentiment d'être acceptée par quelqu'un. Et même si son homme l'aimait, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la peur qu'il l'abandonne.

 

________________________________________

 

États-Unis, New York.

 

Arrivé une semaine à l'avance sur le sol américain, Nicolas se prépara tranquillement pour l'US Open. Sa journée débuta bien. À la séance d’entraînement d'aujourd'hui, il avait de bonnes sensations et il pensait pouvoir faire une bonne semaine.

 

Depuis son départ pour le tournoi, il n'avait plus repensé aux sentiments qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il croisait le regard de John. Profitant d'être seul dans un coin isolé de Central Park, il fit enfin le point sur ce qu'il ressentait. À chaque pensée qu'il avait pour le natif de Greensboro, son palpitant battait plus vite.

 

La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de ses réflexions. Il vit un numéro inconnu s'afficher. Perplexe, il répondit quand même :

 

\- Allô ?

 

\- Nicolas ?

 

\- Oui, qui est-ce ?

 

\- C'est John.

 

Le cœur de l'angevin changea de rythme, pour celui d'une batterie lors d'un concert de hard-rock.

 

\- John ? Comment tu vas ?

 

Faites qu'il ne se rende pas compte des tremblements dans ma voix.

 

\- Très bien et toi ?

 

\- Ça va.

 

Un petit silence s'installa. Et puis l'américain reprit :

 

\- Dis tu n'as rien à faire ?

 

\- Non, je viens de finir de m'entraîner et j'ai quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir. Pourquoi ?

 

\- Je m'étais dit que puisqu'on est tous les deux ici, je pourrais te faire visiter la ville ? Et puis ça nous permettra de nous parler. T'en pense quoi ?

 

Nicolas ne sut que répondre pendant un moment. Il laissa planer un silence, qui angoissa John.

 

\- Écoutes si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Ces mots sortirent le français de son conflit intérieur.

 

\- Non ! Enfin je veux dire, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir discuter avec toi.

 

\- On se dit dans deux heures devant le port ?

 

\- OK. À toute à l'heure.

 

\- Bye.

 

Deux heures plus tard, John attendait sur les quais la venue de Nicolas. Il était nerveux. Depuis cette pause, prise avec sa famille, il avait réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments pour le français. Étaient-ils ceux qu'il croyait ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'une amitié fraternelle. Mais alors pourquoi, lorsqu'il pensait à Madison son cœur ne battait plus aussi vite ? Cette journée servait un peu de test pour le jeune homme concernant ses sentiments.

 

Perdu dans ses différents conflits intérieurs, il ne remarqua pas Nicolas. L'angevin en profita et pausa soudainement ses mains sur les côtes du plus grand. Ce dernier se retourna vivement, prêt à demander des explications à celui qui empiétait sur son espace vital, ses mots moururent dans sa gorge devant l'immense sourire du garnement fier de lui qu'arborait l'européen.

 

\- Salut !

 

\- Hi Nico. Ça t'arrive souvent de faire des choses fourbes comme ça ? Le plus grand a un petit rire.

 

\- Non. Seulement avec toi ! Et puis tu es spécial. Finit-il dans un sourire.

 

Les mots du français eurent un plus grand impact qu'il ne le pensait sur son ami. Des picotements au niveau des joues de l'américain apparaissaient et il se sentit rougir. Pour ne pas laisser voir son trouble, il détourna légèrement la tête et changea de sujet.

 

\- Tu as déjà pu visiter la statue de la Liberté ?

 

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire.

 

\- Alors, commençons par ça. Tu viens ?

 

Le français tout content se mit à rire et courir comme un gamin.

 

\- Le premier arrivé a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut.

 

\- Eh, Nico attend !

 

Embarqué tous les deux sur le ferry, ralliant le continent à l'île de Liberty Island, les deux hommes en profitent pour discuter un peu. Mais ils sont vite obligés de signer des autographes, des fans de tennis les ayant reconnus. Les gens ne s'intéressant pas au sport avaient pu suivre le match, ou en entendre parler. Au final les deux tennismans avaient passé plus de temps à répondre aux fans, qu'à se parler.

 

________________________________________

 

Sur l'île de Liberty Island, ils arrivèrent à relativement se faire oublier. Si, se faire dévisager est ce qu'on appelle se faire oublier.

Une fois dans la statue, Nicolas se retint de monter quatre à quatre les marches pour arriver au sommet. John sourit de son impatience. Il avait beau être le plus jeune, en voyant Nicolas il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux de voir qu'il avait gardé son âme d'enfant.

 

Une fois dans la couronne de la statue, Nicolas se précipita presque vers les sortes de fenêtres pour admirer la vue. John, plus calmement, se rapprocha de Nicolas jusqu'à être juste derrière lui. Tous deux en silence, ils admirèrent le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Le français, curieux, attendit qu'ils soient seuls, sans la présence d'autres personnes autour, il se pencha un peu plus. John réagit immédiatement, il passa un bras autour de la taille de son aîné et recula, entraînant Nicolas avec lui et le serra très fort contre lui. Le jeune homme étonné de l'attitude de son ami, essaya de se retourner pour lui faire face mais, le plus grand resserra son étreinte.

 

\- John ? Tu peux me lâcher s'il-te-plaît ?

 

L'américain ne répondit pas. Ses bras étaient crispés et Nicolas ne le remarqua qu'à l'instant, son rythme cardiaque était élevé. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, Isner consentit à relâcher l'autre homme.

 

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu aurais pu tomber.

 

Un air de culpabilité se peignit sur le visage du plus petit.

 

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, c'est juste que j'aime être en hauteur et je ne prends souvent pas conscience des risques. C'est juste cette impression de vertige, de vide, d'inconnu qui m'attire. Promis-je ne le referais plus.

 

Le géant poussa un soupir. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, avant que l'estomac du français ne crie famine.

 

\- Oups. Je crois que j'ai oublié de prendre mon sandwich.

 

L'américain se dirigea vers la sortie.

 

\- Je connais un super resto, pas loin d'ici. Tu viens ?

 

Devant le sourire de son ami, le châtain clair lui répondit par son magnifique sourire et le rattrapa.

 

Ils passèrent la journée à se découvrir au détour d'un lieu, d'un monument de New York. Cette journée était sans doute la meilleure de sa vie pour John. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de la présence de l'angevin. Tout lui manquerait, les gestes de Nicolas, ses mots, sa voix, son rire, son sourire, son naturel, ce côté d'éternel adolescent qui contrastait avec son corps d'adulte. Et surtout, ce qui lui manquerait le plus ce serait son regard. Son regard et ses merveilleux yeux.

 

________________________________________

 

Dans Central Park pour une dernière petite promenade, les deux anciens adversaires s'emplissaient de la présence de l'autre. Nicolas profita que son ami soit, apparemment, dans ses pensées, pour le dévisager. Des lèvres fines mais qui avaient l'air douces, un nez droit, de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la teinte. Un mélange de bleu, de vert et de brun suivant la lumière.

 

Il reporta son regard sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. Il avait envie de les toucher des siennes. Il hésita. Mais au moment où il se décida à l'embrasser, le visage de Virginie apparut devant ses yeux. Il se reprit et s'adressa à John.

 

\- Merci pour cette journée.

 

\- Je t'en prie.

 

Ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire.

 

\- Bon et bien je crois que je vais rentrer. Il faut que je parle avec mes coachs pour le début du tournoi.

 

\- Je vais y aller aussi.

 

Aucun des deux ne bougea. Et c'est le rire d'une enfant qui les sortit de leur léthargie. Ils se dirent au revoir et s'en retournèrent à leur hôtel respectif.

 

________________________________________

 

Quelques jours après le début de l'US Open, Mirka, qui, après une longue discussion, avait convaincu Roger de la laisser seule, se rendit à son rendez-vous chez le neurologue.

 

\- Bonjour madame Vavrinec. Je suis le docteur Dubois. Mon confère m'a prévenu de la situation. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

 

Pendant plus de deux heures, la jeune femme passa des tests. Au bout du quinzième, le docteur Dubois lui dit qu'elle pouvait l'attendre dans son bureau.

 

Le blond se retrouva dans une pièce et un homme prit la parole.

 

\- Alors ?

 

\- C'est bien ce que tu pensais.

 

Le docteur López, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, ferma les yeux douloureusement. Dubois en voyant le brun ainsi, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son confrère.

 

\- Il faut que tu l'assimiles on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Si c'était le cas notre profession n'aurait plus de raison d'être.

 

Le brun pousse un soupire.

 

\- Je le sais mais, elle est trop jeune.

 

\- Personne ne mérite de mourir. Tu veux que je lui annonce ?

 

\- Oui, mais laisse-moi être présent.

 

\- Tu es sûr ?

 

\- Oui.

 

Les deux hommes quittèrent la salle de repos et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dubois. À l'entrée des deux hommes, Mirka se leva et salua les deux hommes.

 

\- Alors ?

 

\- Madame Vavrinec, je préférerais vous savoir assise. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez délicat.

 

 

_**Fin du chapitre 4.** _


	5. Discorde

Le parcours de Nicolas à l'US Open n'avait pas été des plus excellents. En effet, il s'était fait éliminer dès les qualifications. Il s'en voulait. Il avait eu une chance de mettre à profit son parcours à Wimbledon et il avait l'impression de l'avoir gâcher. Il ne voulait pas retourner tout de suite en France, d'une part, car il appréciait vraiment l'ambiance particulière des tournois américains et puis il désirait rester pour supporter ses amis… et même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, il restait aussi et surtout pour John. N'étant plus dans le tournoi, l'angevin en profitait pour observer ses adversaires jouer et en apprendre un peu plus sur leur jeu. Il n'espérait pas battre un Rafael Nadal ou un Roger Federer, même diminué, mais voir quel niveau de jeu ces hommes extraordinaires avaient développé au fil des années pour arriver à cette excellence lui suffisait. Le regard toujours tourné vers l'un des courts, où Gilles Simon et Gaël Monfils s'entrainaient, le français eu la surprise de voir arriver Roger Federer et les jumelles, seuls. Les filles accrochèrent leur regard à celui de l'européen et coururent vers lui.

 

\- Papa !

 

Elles sautèrent sur le jeune homme qui, surpris, bascula en arrière malgré le poids plume des petites. Roger qui suivait ses princesses, s'arrêta en voyant vers qui ses filles s'étaient dirigées. Il ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais à ce spectacle. Mais en voyant son cadet avec ses filles aussi souriantes, il ne put s'empêcher de les trouver attendrissant. Le châtain, une jumelle dans chaque bras, leva son regard vers le champion et embarrassé, détourna les yeux. Gilles et Gaël, qui s'étaient arrêtés à l'arrivée toute sauf discrète des filles, se rapprochèrent des deux hommes et le parisien, qui pour une fois avait senti la tension du côté de Nicolas, prit la parole.

 

\- Roger ! Comment ça va ?

 

Le bâlois eu un magnifique sourire et répondit à son ami.

 

\- Très bien et toi ?

 

\- Parfaitement bien. Tu n’es pas avec Mirka ?

 

\- Elle ne se sentait pas bien, du coup elle est restée chez nous en Suisse.

 

Le niçois jusqu’ici silencieux prit la parole.

 

\- Alors comme ça tu es seul ?

 

\- Et bien oui.

 

\- Tu penses qu’on pourra faire des folies tous les deux ?

 

\- Voyons Gilles, tu sais bien que toi et moi c’est une histoire impossible il faut que tu l’acceptes.

 

Les deux autres français complètement perdus, se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas atterri dans la quatrième dimension. Ils connaissaient très bien Gilles, qui bien qu'étant doté d'humour, était un peu naïf concernant les sentiments. Et quant à Roger le parfait père de famille, ils ne le voyaient pas être comme ça. Les deux autres se mirent à rire de la tête perplexe qu’affichaient leurs amis. Ils rirent tellement qu'ils ne purent arrêter leur fou-rire qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard.

Se tenant encore les côtes, le français leur expliqua, entre deux gloussements, qu'à force de se côtoyer Roger et lui étaient devenus proches au point de faire des blagues du type faire semblant de se draguer pour s'amuser.

 

\- Et puis voir vos têtes ahuries était juste trop tentant.

 

Gaël fit semblant de se vexer et Nicolas se dit que la meilleure façon de leur répondre était de se mettre à leur niveau, soit de commencer une bataille d'eau. Sa première victime fut Gilles qui était trop près de lui.

 

\- Ah ! Nicolas ! C’est froid !

 

Le plus vieux se mit à rire et ne vit pas derrière lui Roger et sa bouteille d'eau de deux litres glacés, qu'il lui renversa dans le cou. Gaël prit les filles qui riaient du spectacle et se mit à l'écart. En dehors du court. Seulement comme impossible n'est pas français, il finit par se retrouver lui aussi trempé en ayant rien demandé à personne. Il poussa un tel cri, que sur les courts adjacents on arrêta ce que l'on faisait pour voir ce qui se passait. Là, tous même ceux les connaissant bien, ne reconnurent pas les quatre hommes qui chacun une bouteille à la main, se couraient après dans le but de se mouiller. Toni, voyant que les jumelles installées dans leur poussette riaient de plus en plus fort des facéties des quatre adultes, mais qu'elles se trouvaient sur le chemin de ces fous-furieux, récupéra les petites et les éloigna du court.

 

Aucun autre joueur ne le remarqua tant ils étaient surpris par ce spectacle inédit auquel ils assistaient. Et puis brusquement, Nicolas, de dos aux spectateurs imprévus, se baissa et évita une attaque du parisien qui finit sur Fabio Fognini. Voyant son ami figé, ainsi que Roger et Gilles un peu décontenancés, l'angevin se retourna et aperçu un Fabio Fognini trempé. Le plus âgé des trois hexagonales se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et croisant le regard de son meilleur ami, Julien Benneteau qui se retenait de rire, il craqua et eu le plus gros fou-rire de sa vie.

 

Sa réaction déclencha une succession de rire qui ne purent s'arrêter. Seul Fabio et John ne riaient pas. L'un vexé d'être ainsi moqué, l'autre simplement parce que le rire de celui qui, désormais il en était sûr, faisait battre son cœur l'emplissait de joie. Il ne put que contempler la beauté des traits de son visage étiré dans ce rire si communicatif. La journée se passa sans incident notable, excepté l'absence de Gaël et le comportement de Gilles qui, après son départ précipité du restaurant n'avait plus adressé la parole à quiconque.

________________________________________

 

Le lendemain, soit le lundi 30 août 2010, avaient lieu les premiers matchs du premier tour. Plusieurs joueurs étaient engagés comme Roger, Andy Rodick, Lleyton Hewitt face à Paul-Henri Mathieu, Richard Gasquet face à Simon Greul ou encore Gaël Monfils face à Robert Kendrick. Un américain donc. Jo-Wilfried eu une grimace. Même si Gaël n'avait rien à craindre de Kendrick, le public raffolant du jeu de Gaël et la plupart ne se déplaçant que pour lui ; l'américain étant dans la peau de celui qui n'avait rien à perdre et avec le soutien du public pouvait être dangereux. De plus, les attitudes de Gilles et de Gaël ce matin au petit-déjeuner lui faisait craindre ce scénario. Il n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais le français ne devait en aucun cas être perturbé.

 

Il laissa son regard errer et aperçut Nicolas dans les gradins. Il allait se rapprocher de lui quand il vit que son compatriote suivait l'entrainement d'Isner. Il décida de ne pas le déranger. Il tourna son regard vers le terrain qui avait toute l'attention de son ami et fut interloqué de voir Safin frapper dans la balle avec John. Ce n'était pas tant sa présence qui le surprenait, après tout même si le russe avait mis fin à sa carrière l'année dernière il n'était pas rare qu'il loge dans le même hôtel qu'eux durant les tournois, le tennis devait lui manquer. Non, ce qui le surprenait, c'est qu'il avait accepté d'être le sparring-partner de l'américain.

De son côté, Nicolas n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux autres joueurs qui s'entrainaient. Son regard fixé sur le brun qui l'obsédait depuis ce fameux match, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas Julien assis à ses côtés.

 

\- Il ne va pas s'envoler si tu le quitte des yeux, tu sais.

 

\- Julien ! Tu pourrais prévenir avant de faire tes conneries !

 

\- Oh aller, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu regardes John comme s'il était l'une des sept merveilles du Monde.

 

L'angevin mit un coup de coude dans les cotes de l'autre homme.

 

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi.

 

\- Oh allez viens ici voir papa.

 

Le burgien attira à lui le châtain clair et le tenant toujours dans ses bras, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui fit rire Nicolas. Le rire clair du français enchanta les oreilles de John qui s'immobilisa sur le terrain. La balle que lui renvoyait Marat arriva entre ses longues jambes et le sortit de la contemplation de son adversaire.

 

\- Dès que tu as fini d'avoir l'air d'être un idiot fini, on reprend.

 

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas un idiot d'abord.

 

\- Oh et je suppose qu'avoir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en regardant Nicolas avec des yeux enamourés, ce n'est pas avoir l'air d'être stupide.

 

Le géant allait répliquer quand une exclamation le stoppa. À l'entrée du terrain, Arnaud Clément et Michaël Llodra semblaient se disputer.

 

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

 

\- Arnaud, je t'en prie parle-moi. Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

 

Le regard du plus vieux était empli d'une telle colère, que Mika se recula d'un pas. Arnaud allait prendre de nouveau la parole, lorsqu'il aperçut Isner, Safin et les trois autres français. Il s'abstint donc de répondre au parisien et tournant les talons, il quitta le centre d'entraînement et ce malgré les nombreux appels de son ami. Le parisien, le regard figé à l'endroit où son aîné avait disparu de son champ de vision, sursauta quand la main de Nicolas se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et tomba sur le regard inquiet du plus jeune.

 

\- Hey Mika. Ça va ? Lui demanda l'angevin dans un doux sourire, tout en pressant légèrement son épaule.

 

L'aîné ferma une seconde ses yeux et les rouvrit avec un sourire rassurant pour Nicolas.

 

\- Ouais, oui ça va.

 

Absolument pas convaincu, Nicolas n'insista pas. Le ton du parisien laissait clairement entendre qu’il ne voulait pas parler. Les autres joueurs gênés ne savaient que faire, que dire. Et puis Jo-Wilfried fit une proposition :

 

\- Hey Mika ! Ça te dit de faire un match contre moi.

 

\- Oui. Pourquoi pas.

 

Sans demander l’avis de l’américain ou du russe, les deux français s’installèrent sur le terrain et avec Julien en tant que juge de chaise, ils commencèrent à jouer. John ne s’offusqua pas tout comme Marat de voir leur terrain investi. Il n’avait peut-être pas compris le vif échange entre Llodra et Clément, mais il avait perçu cette tension entre les deux hommes alors il n’allait pas faire d’histoire. Et puis, il avait pratiquement fini son entrainement.

 

\- Bon et bien je pense que je vais vous laisser.

 

Marat se tourna vers John et reprit

 

\- C’était un bel entrainement, j’espère avoir l’occasion de t’affronter de nouveau.

 

Le russe lança un dernier regard insistant à Nicolas, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi, capta l’air de meurtrier en puissance du géant, il lui fit un clin d’œil, tourna les talons et quitta le terrain. John les poings crispés à se briser les os, ne se décontracta que lorsque l’angevin quitta des yeux la silhouette du beau slave pour lui envoyer un regard remplis d’incompréhension.

 

Mon Dieu est-il seulement possible d’avoir un tel regard ? Ces deux perles saphir qui me fixent et me questionnent attendant une réponse à leur question muette. Seigneur ! Ses lèvres ! Des lèvres que je rêve de couvrir de baisés.

 

\- John. John !

 

Ces sons qui sortent de cette bouche qu’il a envie de caresser.

 

L’angevin qui voyait que son ami n’était pas avec lui, lui pinça le bras.

 

\- Aie !

 

Cette légère douleur dans le bras eu le mérite de ramener le natif de Greensboro sur Terre.

 

\- Tu ne m’écoutais pas du tout.

 

\- Si bien sûr que je t’écoutais.

 

\- Vraiment ?

 

Le regard perplexe du français dévoila le fond de sa pensée.

 

\- Mais je te jure que j’écoutais ce que tu disais.

 

\- Evidemment.

 

Nicolas avait ce petit sourire signifiant clairement «je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Et que vais-je faire de toi ». Son sourire s’agrandit à ces pensées. Plus il voyait son cadet argumenter qu’il buvait ses paroles, de manière maladroite et plus ses lèvres se soulevaient jusqu’à ce qu’elles atteignent ses oreilles. Isner voyait bien que son adversaire se moquait de lui, c’est pour cela qu’il se rendait le plus ridicule possible. Même si voir Nicolas rire de lui, n’était pas vraiment ce qu’il envisageait pour consolider leur toute nouvelle amitié. Mais après tout, le français était sublime lorsqu’il riait, cette mélodie charme à chaque fois ses oreilles, telle une envoutante musique. Le châtain clair finit par se calmer malgré l’éclat de malice dans ses incroyables yeux bleus. Un sourire complice et les voilà à se contempler dans un silence qui n’est ni gêner, ni pesant. Puis l’américain détourna son regard vers le terrain où Tsonga semblait mener la partie et prit la parole :

 

\- Si Jo joue comme ça pendant le tournoi je risque de sortir très vite.

 

\- Impossible, c’est un bon joueur mais tu es très coriace et puis je crois que tu peux allez loin dans ce tournoi.

 

L’américain lui retourna un regard surpris.

 

\- Vraiment ?

 

\- Oui. Et puis j’aimerai te voir gagner l’Us Open maintenant que je n’y suis plus.

 

John allait rependre la parole quand son coach, Craig Boynton, s’approcha. Le plus âgé compris immédiatement qu’il avait cassé l’ambiance entre les deux joueurs lorsqu’ils cessèrent de parler.

 

\- Monsieur Mahut. Salua d’abord le coach puis il se tourna vers son poulain :

 

\- John, il faut qu’on parle.

 

Le regard de l’aîné n’admettait aucune contestation. Avec un regard désolé, le plus jeune suivit son entraineur vers un coin plus tranquille. Dépité, le français reprit sa place dans les gradins en observant le match de ses amis. Du coin de l’œil, il observa la discussion entre John et Craig, qui semblait être de plus en plus animée au fil des secondes. Finalement, le sportif quitta son coach sur les nerfs mettant ainsi fin à l'échange. L’angevin n’essaya pas de le rattraper. Il se doutait que son cadet voulait rester seul. Il s’apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre d’hôtel, quand Craig Boynton lui fit signe. Le plus jeune se rassis et lorsqu’il fut assez proche, le coach prit la parole :

 

\- Monsieur Mahut.

 

\- Nicolas, appelez-moi Nicolas et tutoyer moi s’il vous plait.

 

\- Très bien. Nicolas je sais que tu es proche de John, mais je te demanderai d’arrêter de le voir pendant un moment.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

Le regard surpris de son cadet, n’émut pas l’américain qui décida d’y allez franchement.

 

\- Ecoutes, John est jeune et a une chance incroyable d’atteindre les sommets, toi tu as déjà 29 ans et tu es en fin de carrière.

 

Devant le regard du sportif qui ne voyait pas où se trouvait le problème il explicita.

 

\- John peut entrer dans le top 10 s’il réussit à oublier votre match. Oui, c’était un moment unique et magique dans vos carrières mais, il doit allez de l’avant. Cela passe aussi par commencer à ne plus avoir en permanence quelque chose ou quelqu’un qui lui rappelle sans arrêt ce match.

 

Le français ayant assez d’écouter les critiques de cet homme, se leva, salua le coach et s’en alla. Une fois dans sa chambre il se posa sur son lit et essaya de se calmer. Il était sur les nerfs. Comment Craig pouvait dire cela ? Pensait-il vraiment qu’il ne cherchait qu’à nuire à John ? N’arrivant pas à retrouver son sang-froid, il alluma la télé et vit que le match de Gaël face à Kendrick, avait commencé. Il s’installa plus confortablement et suivit la rencontre.

 

Le parisien, qui gagna facilement son match, réussit à tromper le public mais pas Nicolas. Durant tout le match il sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Gaël bien qu'ayant gagné son match facilement, le châtain perçu une tension dans le jeu de son ami, comme s'il n'était pas dans le match. Cela sembla bizarre à Nicolas qui se décida à aller voir le parisien.

Nicolas eu beau attendre toute la soirée, le mulâtre n'assista pas au dîner. Tous se demandaient pourquoi et se tournaient vers Roger pour obtenir des réponses. Le bâlois ne leur répondit pas. Seuls Fernando Verdasco, Andrew Murray et Gilles Simon ne s'approchèrent pas du suisse. Cela souleva de nombreuses interrogations auxquelles aucun des trois hommes ne répondit. C'est l'esprit emplis d'interrogations que Nicolas se coucha ce soir-là.

________________________________________

 

De son côté Roger étant seul dans le restaurant avec ses filles, fut soulager de cette solitude. Solitude qui ne dura que quelques instants, puisqu'il se fit rejoindre par Rafael.

 

\- Hey. Fit doucement le majorquin.

 

\- Hey. Répondit le suisse.

 

Charlène et Myla ne s'embarrassèrent pas de manières et sautillèrent sur leurs sièges en apercevant le jeune homme.

 

\- Papa, papa !

 

Rafael leur fit un sourire et s'assit à côté de son ami. Ami qui commençait à se sentir étrange. La proximité de Rafael réveilla quelque chose en lui.

 

\- Alors ?

 

\- Alors quoi ?

 

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a avec Gaël ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Rafael, il n'y a que Gilles, Andy et Nando qui soient au courant. Si je vous ai empêché de suivre Gilles hier, c'est tout simplement parce que je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

 

\- Mais Nando, m'a dit qu'il ne savait rien !

 

\- Ah bon ? Cela doit être plus grave que ce que l'on pensait.

 

Les fillettes sentant qu'il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air réclamèrent l'attention des deux adultes. Roger et Rafael se virent donc obliger de divertir les petites de manière toujours plus imaginatives. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure dans cette salle à jouer avec les petites, qui étaient emplis d'une énergie folle. Finalement le personnel leur demanda de quitter la salle ce que fit la petite troupe, se dirigeant vers la chambre du numéro deux mondial. Une fois-là, les princesses papillonnèrent des paupières et s'endormirent dès que leur petite tête toucha l'oreiller. Les deux hommes, se retrouvèrent dans le salon de la suite et discutèrent un peu. Il y eu beaucoup de fou rire et révélation.

 

\- Roger, je me demandais, Mirka n'est pas venue ?

 

\- Non elle ne se sentait pas bien et à préférer rester à la maison.

 

\- C'est pour ça que c'est ma mère qui s'est occupé des filles.

 

\- Ça te dérange ?

 

\- Non pas du tout c'est juste que je trouve ça un peu déplacé, parce que je sais que ma mère aime pouponner et je me suis dit qu'elle vous a un peu forcé la main pour s'occuper des filles.

 

\- Ça m'a surpris aussi mais, c'était une demande de Mirka et puis je dois avouer que cela m'arrangeait un peu.

 

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire. Puis l'ibérique se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna et s'adressa à Roger.

 

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

 

\- Moi aussi.

 

Il eut un silence gêner et l'Helvète se rapprocha de son cadet, alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte.

 

\- Rafael attend.

 

Le plus jeune s'immobilisa et attendit. L'aîné hésita puis se jeta à l'eau et prit Rafael dans ses bras. L'espagnol ne comprit pas pourquoi ce soudain élan de tendresse qu'avait Roger mais, il ne dit rien et se contenta de répondre à ce besoin d'affection. L'étreinte que Rafael rendit à son aîné dura un moment et puis le suisse s'écarta doucement et prit la parole.

 

\- Bonne nuit Rafael.

 

\- Bonne nuit Roger.

 

Et sur ces mots, la porte de la suite se ferma sur le doux sourire de Roger.

________________________________________

 

Ce mardi 31 août entre l'armada, Fernando et Gilles, il y avait une tension presque palpable qui se fit sentir dès le petit déjeuner. À huit heures, Rafael accompagné de Feliciano López et des autres membres l'invincible armada ; se dirigea vers Fernando Verdasco qui était attablé en compagnie de Gilles Simon et deux autres joueurs français, Jo-Wilfried Tsonga et Richard Gasquet. En les voyant arriver, les quatre joueurs eurent un sourire et Gilles les invita même à partager leur table. Mais Nando en voyant le regard de Feliciano sût que quelque chose se passait. C'est pourquoi il s'adressa à eux franchement.

 

\- ¿ Chicos ? Que se passe-t-il ?

 

Tous semblaient gêner. Et puis David se décida sous l'impulsion de Rafael.

 

\- Nando tu veux bien nous rejoindre on doit te parler en privé.

 

\- C'est grave ?

 

\- Pas vraiment.

 

Répondit Ferrer tandis qu'au même moment Rafael et Feliciano répondaient :

 

\- ¡ Si !

 

Perplexe le madrilène jeta un petit coup d'œil à ses amis français. Richard et Jo ne pouvaient l'aider, semblant aussi perdu que lui et quand à Simon, il avait son regard d'analyste. Il essayait de peser le pour et le contre de la situation. Il sentait que ce que les fiers conquistadors avaient à dire ne lui plairait pas. Mais comme cela semblait ne concerner que l'Armada et Fernando, il n'avait aucun mot à dire. S'impatientant Rafael s'approcha du brun.

 

\- Nando, on doit vraiment te parler.

 

\- Vous pouvez me parler devant eux.

 

Le groupe se regarda et hésita. Mais Rafa et Féli, voulaient savoir alors le tolédan posa enfin la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

 

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit à propos de Gaël ?

 

L'enfant de Madrid se renfrogna et croisa ses bras dans une attitude de défiance. Tandis que Gilles fronçait les sourcils.

 

\- je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne sais pas plus de chose que vous sur l'état de Gaël.

 

\- Arrêtes Nando ! Je sais que tu mens, Roger m'a dit que tu savais quelque chose. Alors ?

 

Sentant la situation s'envenimer le niçois décida d'intervenir.

 

\- Les gars, je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour Gaël et que vous en voulez à Fernando de vous avoir caché cela, mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler.

 

Ce faisant il lança un coup d'œil aux alentours et à ses amis qui mourraient d'envie de savoir, mais comprenant le message dans le regard de Simon, ils ne dirent rien et ne firent qu’observer la discussion. Ils auraient leur réponse de toute façon. Le niçois une fois sûr du silence de ses compatriotes fit face à la petite troupe face à lui.

 

\- C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de ne rien vous dire. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Gaël se sent menacé. Moins il y aura de monde au courant et mieux ce sera. Et pour vous dire la vérité, je sais qu'il va mal mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. S'il ne se confit même plus à moi, c'est que la situation est grave. C'est pourquoi, je vous demande de ne plus poser de question sur Gaël.

 

Les ibériques après cette tirade, se sentaient légèrement coupables d'avoir ainsi cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait et surtout, ils culpabilisaient d'avoir tenu rigueur à Fernando qui n'essayait que de protéger un ami. Seulement il y avait encore l'un des leurs qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Feliciano en voulait à Fernando de lui avoir caché ça. Il lui avait menti. Les deux hommes sont amis depuis leur tendre enfance, se racontant tout sans aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Apprendre maintenant que son ami ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui cacher cela, fit mal au tolédan. Il s'éloigna rapidement et quitta la salle sous le regard éberlué des autres joueurs encore présent et les appels des différents membres de l'Armada.

 

\- Laissez cela lui passera.

 

Malgré ce qu'affirmait Fernando avec l'approbation de Gilles, le tolédan passa sa journée à ignorer celui qu'il considérait jusqu'à peu comme son meilleur ami. Le madrilène ne pouvait en vouloir à son ami comprenant sa réaction. Et il se demandait comment ses amis en particulier Rafael, Feliciano et Gilles, réagiraient en apprenant qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'en disait ? Gaël ne lui avait ni confirmer ni infirmer son hypothèse, mais il était sûr que son état avait un rapport avec Fabio Fognini. Justement il devait jouer contre lui. Fognini. Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié. C'est pourquoi durant tout le match il se montra agressif. Ce comportement étonna ses amis. Ils avaient l'impression que Fernando ne cherchait pas à gagner ce match, mais à faire mal à l'italien. Ces coups étaient à la limite du smash à chaque renvoi. Finalement le plus âgé remporta le match en cinq sets sur le score de 1-6, 7-5, 6-4, 4-6, 6-3. Fognini n'était clairement pas dedans.

________________________________________

 

Dans les vestiaires, l'espagnol eu droit à des regards surpris des autres joueurs. Il ne s'en préoccupa guère et se dirigea vers son casier. Récupérant ses affaires il se dirigea vers les douches, ne souhaitant parler avec personne. La plupart des matchs étant terminé il ne restaient que ceux de la session de nuit. Cela expliquait la faible présence de joueurs dans les vestiaires. Cependant, Fernando n'était pas seul dans les douches. La silhouette de Fabio Fognini se dessina à son entré dans la salle. Le madrilène le poing crispé, s'éloigna le plus possible de son adversaire du jour. Il essaya de canalisé sa colère et son envie de refaire le portrait de l'italien. Il se contenta de se doucher tout en gardant un œil sur le sanrémasque. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à oublier la présence de l'italien. Jusqu'à ce qu’il n'entende le cri de rage de l'autre homme qui frappait le mur carrelé devant lui. L'eau avait depuis longtemps finit de couler sur son corps qui tremblait. L'espagnol n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de froid, de sanglots contenus ou d'autre chose.

 

Toujours est-il qu'il fit comme si de rien n'était. Mais lorsque son cadet s'écroula sur le sol, il ne put ignorer la douleur du brun. Aussi après un soupir de dépit il termina sa douche, noua une serviette autour de sa taille et en ayant mis sa colère envers l'autre homme de côté, il se rapprocha de Fabio. L'italien qu'une ombre venait de couvrir, releva la tête et tomba sur le regard du madrilène. Fernando s'était accroupi en ayant l'attention de son cadet et les yeux dans les yeux, il s'adressa à lui.

 

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu, qu'il faut te mettre dans des états pareils.

 

Il jeta un petit regard à la main droite de l'italien qui était en sang. Le plus jeune se vexa. Le ton de l'ibérique était clairement condescendant. Il se releva donc en bousculant son aîné au passage et se dirigea vers son casier.

 

Toute la colère que l'espagnol avait réussi à canalisé, se réveilla brusquement et c'est la démarche raide, qu'il se dirigea vers le rital. Fabio, de dos à Verdasco se fit violemment plaqué contre son casier par celui-ci. Le regard noir de l'aîné montrait clairement que sa patience était déjà épuisée. Aussi le plus jeune ne broncha pas et attendit la suite. Fernando prit une profonde inspiration et s'adressa à son vis à vis.

 

\- Tu feras bien de faire attention à tes paroles et à tes actes Fognini. Siffla le madrilène.

 

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

 

Le latin se rapprocha encore de son adversaire et ce dernier eu l'impression que le but de son aîné était de le faire fusionné avec le meuble derrière lui.

 

\- Tu regretteras d'avoir voulu jouer à ce jeu avec moi.

 

L'espagnol relâcha sa proie et se retourna vers son propre casier. Un silence s'installa. Seulement l'italien voulait pousser à bout son adversaire, aussi il rajouta de l'huile sur le feu.

 

\- Au secours j'ai peur. Se moqua le rital. Tu crois vraiment que tu m'impressionne ?

 

L'autre brun ne répondit pas et continua de s'habiller.

 

\- Eh ! Je te parle ! Oh je vois, monsieur joue au dur mais il n'y a pas de répondant. Tu me fais pitié. En fait tu me fais autant pitié que Monfils.

 

Le madrilène se figea et se tourna lentement vers l'autre homme. Autre homme qui affichait un petit sourire insupportable, donnant des envies de meurtre à Fernando.

 

\- Oh, je t'ai choqué on dirait. Mais ce n'est que la vérité toi et lui êtes pitoyables.

 

Ce furent les mots de trop, le madrilène se rapprocha du rital qui avait toujours son petit sourire sur les lèvres, et le frappa. Une fois, deux, trois, cinq, dix fois. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne réponde plus. L'espagnol se passa la main sous l'eau, se calma et quitta les lieux, laissant derrière lui un Fabio Fognini inconscient mais toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 

 

_**Fin Du Chapitre 5.** _


	6. Rupture

Cela faisait deux jours que la jeune femme avait appris cette terrible nouvelle. Deux jours, qu’elle se posait des questions. Deux jours à se demander, pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'avait toujours pas prévenu Roger. Elle n’en avait pas le courage. Les parents de Roger et les siens ont essayé de la joindre, elle n’a pas répondu. Elle s’est coupée du Monde. Plus aucune connexion internet, plus de téléphone, plus de portable.

 

_Rien. Rien qu’elle et le silence._

 

Elle devait comprendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle n’avait jamais pensé à sa mort ou à la mort en général. Pour elle, la mort était un concept abstrait, dont elle avait conscience de son existence sans réellement la réaliser. Elle se sentait perdue et en colère, exactement comme ce moment où les deux hommes lui ont annoncés cette nouvelle.

 

**Flash-Back**

 

 

\- Madame Vavrinec, je préfèrerai vous savoir assise. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez délicat.

 

La jeune brune, inquiète maintenant, s’assit sur la chaise qui fait face au bureau du neurologue. Le docteur López, échangea un regard avec son collègue et décida de prendre la parole.

 

– Madame Vavrinec, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois que l’on s’est vu ?

 

– Oui, parfaitement. Pourquoi cette question ?

 

Il y eu un silence gêner, le médecin n’arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour lui annoncer ce qu’il avait et devait lui dire. Et c’est son confrère qui prit le relais.

 

– Madame, ce que le docteur López n’arrive pas à vous dire, c’est que son diagnostic était le bon et que vous êtes bien malade.

 

Il laissa le temps à la jeune femme de bien enregistrer l’information et s’élança.

 

– Vous avez un cancer. Et malheureusement il est au stade terminal. C’est l’une des formes de cancer des plus violents et des plus discrets que vous avez. Il ne se manifeste qu’à sa phase terminale et sans un dépistage avant il est trop tard. Mais l'issue aurait été la même. Il n'y a pas de traitement pour cette maladie, seulement des médicaments à prendre pour ralentir ses effets. À votre stade, cela est inutile.

 

Sous le choc, elle ne répondit rien. Ses yeux cherchaient à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Elle sentit sa tête tournée. Les deux hommes virent qu'elle était sur le point de craquer.

Le brun se rapprocha, se plaça derrière la chaise de la jeune femme et la rattrapa alors qu'elle s'évanouissait.

 

Elle se réveilla un moment plus tard, allongée sur une table d'auscultation et de part et d'autre de la table les deux praticiens. Elle essaya de se lever. Mais le docteur Dubois plaqua ses mains sur son ventre.

 

\- Non madame, vous devez rester allonger. Vous avez fait un malaise.

 

Confuse, le regard allant de droite à gauche, une main sur son front elle demanda :

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit.

 

\- Pourquoi ? !

 

Toujours aucun geste de ses interlocuteurs.

 

Elle se leva. Brusquement. Les deux praticiens se regardèrent ne sachant comment réagir. Ils craignaient un brusque excès de colère de la part de la jeune femme. L'espagnol se rapprocha de la patiente et lui parla d'une voix calme :

 

\- Madame, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et discutons calmement.

 

\- Non ! J'en ai assez entendu.

 

\- Madame Vavrinec, tenta encore une fois le docteur López.

 

\- Assez ! Il n'existe vraiment aucun traitement à ce cancer ? Demanda-t-elle tout en fixant le blond du regard.

 

\- Aucun.

 

Elle prit une grande inspiration, essaya de retrouver son sang-froid et après avoir payé pour sa consultation, elle quitta les deux hommes. Sans un regard en arrière.

 

**Fin Du Flash-Back**

  

De retour dans ce présent qu'elle déteste maintenant, la suissesse, assise dans le noir, se releva et pour se changer les idées, alluma la télé. Branché sur une chaine de sport, elle apprit que son mari venait d'être éliminé en demi de l'US Open par Novak Djokovic. Cette nouvelle la mit face à ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter depuis qu'elle se savait malade : la confrontation avec Roger.

 

Elle ne le pouvait simplement pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir le regard de son mari emplit de tristesse, de compassion ou pire de pitié. Elle se savait ridicule de penser ainsi, jamais Roger n'aura cette pitié qui n'est que mépris pour sa femme. Il sera là pour la soutenir, tout comme elle l'avait soutenu lors de ses années jusqu'aux sommets du tennis mondial. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette peur. Cette peur d'être jugée faible, fragile, un être à protéger. Et elle ne voulait absolument pas affronter son jugement.

Alors, se dirigeant vers sa chambre elle prit l'une de ses valises et commença à la remplir de ses vêtements. Elle ne prit que ce qui lui semblait le plus important et une fois qu'elle estimait que sa valise était suffisamment pleine ; elle la referma et toujours dans l'obscurité, elle prit le temps d'écrire un mot à son mari. Cela fait, elle s'en alla. Quittant pour toujours la maison dans laquelle elle a vécue heureuse.

 

________________________________________

 

Lorsque Roger revient deux jours plus tard avec les filles, il trouva la maison plongée dans le noir le plus total. Il alluma les lumières et ses filles se mirent à réclamer leur mère. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, il se dit qu'elle devait encore dormir. Aussi il fit signe à ses princesses de se taire et les emmena vers sa chambre. Il poussa doucement la porte et elles coururent vers le lit. L'homme resta à l'extérieur de la pièce s'attendant à voir sa femme souriante, une fille dans chaque bras et lui offrant le plus doux des sourire. Seulement, cela n'arriva pas. Le bâlois entendit ses filles appeler maman sans aucune réponse. Il ne s'inquiéta pas tout de suite se disant qu'elle dormait. Et puis elles appelèrent plusieurs fois de suite leur mère de manière inquiète. Roger au bout de trois appels aussi inquiets de ses filles, sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Il entra dans la chambre, récupéra ses filles qui se précipitaient vers lui dans ses bras ; s'approcha du centre de la pièce où se trouvait le lit parental et vit qu'il n'y avait aucune âme dans cette pièce, à part lui et ses filles.

 

Angoissé, il descendit au salon et ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là, les stores baissés et le téléphone débranché. Il fit s'asseoir ses filles sur le canapé, rebrancha le téléphone et la box au passage et s'installa, téléphone en main, sur le canapé avec ses filles dans les bras, essayant de les consoler. Les pleurs des fillettes redoublèrent au fur et à mesure des minutes. Roger ne savait que faire. Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les distraire, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il allait demander à ses parents de venir quand il remarqua un mot posé sur la table du salon. Il se saisie du bout de papier et sût. Il sût pourquoi sa femme n'était plus là.

 

Dans cette lettre, elle lui expliquait clairement qu'elle n'avait jamais été heureuse avec lui, que si elle l'avait épousé c'était simplement parce qu'elle était enceinte des jumelles et qu'il avait insisté pour ne pas avoir d'enfants hors mariage. Elle lui avoue aussi avoir trouvé quelqu'un et avoir décidé de le quitter ne supportant plus sa présence à ses côtés et son absence lors des tournois. Charlène et Myla ne pouvaient s'arrêter de sangloter. Roger appela les seuls capables de le soutenir en cet instant : ses parents.

 

\- Allô ? Répondit le timbre enjoué de Lynette Federer.

 

Il ne parvient qu'à prononcer un mot...

 

\- Maman.

 

...avant d'éclater en sanglots.

 

\- Roger mon bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! C'est les filles ? Mirka ?

 

Mais le jeune bâlois ne parvenait pas à répondre à sa mère. Ses larmes et sa peine lui coupant la voix. De plus en plus inquiète la mère réagit immédiatement.

 

\- J'arrive mon trésor, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. On arrive.

 

Et elle raccrocha. Se tournant vers son mari et sa fille, qui s'étaient rapproché d'elle anxieux au fil de la conversation, elle s'adressa à eux le regard déterminé.

 

\- Roger a besoin de nous.

________________________________________

 

De son côté, le tennisman avait la chance d'avoir ses filles qui le seraient aussi fort qu'elles le pouvaient de leurs petits bras, partageant sa peine. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas craquer, du moins pas devant elles. Mais il ne pouvait sans empêcher. Il aimait vraiment Mirka.

 

Lors de leur rencontre aux J.O de Sydney il n'était qu'un jeune fou arrogant, croquant la vie à pleine dents. Elle déjà posée et sûr d'elle. Ils ne devaient pas s'entendre, leurs caractères différaient trop. Mais ils se sont trouvés et ne se sont plus quitter depuis. Elle a été là, lors de ses blessures, de ses défaites. Il l'a soutenue lorsqu'elle avait été obligée de mettre un terme à sa carrière. Elle s'est alors jetée à corps perdu dans la carrière de son mari, le menant jusqu'aux sommets du tennis mondial. Il croyait être sur la même longueur d'onde avec elle. Cette lettre venait de briser tout ce en quoi il croyait.

 

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à pleurer cet amour détruit. Toujours est-il qu'il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait en ne sentant plus la présence rassurante de ses filles. Perdu il releva son visage et plongea dans le regard tendre de Rafael. Le suisse ne s'étonna pas immédiatement de la présence de son ami. Il avait besoin d'un réconfort et son adversaire de toujours était là, prêt à lui apporter son aide. Il ne réfléchit plus et se jeta à corps perdu dans les bras de son cadet. L'espagnol, lança un petit regard à la famille de son meilleur ennemi sur les court de tennis et croisa les yeux compatissants de Diana qui portait les deux jumelles dans ses bras ; l’air reconnaissant de Lynette, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée de Robert. La mère emmena son mari et sa fille dans la chambre des filles, loin des deux hommes car elle se doutait que l’adversaire de son fils ne serait pas à l’aise en leur présence. Et s’il y avait une seule personne au Monde capable de redonner le sourire à son petit prince, c’était bien Rafael Nadal.

 

Une fois la famille du suisse hors de portée, le majorquin resserra son étreinte sur son ami, qui brisa le masque une nouvelle fois devant l’espagnol et éclata en violents sanglots. L’espagnol avait le cœur serré de voir son modèle, celui qui était un véritable roc pour lui et tout le Monde en général, s’effondrer ainsi. Il souffrait de voir son aîné souffrir et enferma dans une prise étouffante, violente, presque celle d’un ours ; Roger qui s’accrocha à la chemise de son ami et laissa tomber le masque du paraitre et du quand dira-t-on pour hurler sa rage à plein poumons. Pendant de longs instants la peine de Federer s’exprima. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes ou heures, le calme revint dans la maison suisse. Rafael garda encore un moment son ami dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Petit à petit, le brun se calma et bercer par la douce voix de son ami, il s’endormit l’esprit apaisé se sentant en sécurité.

 

Le majorquin continua de chanter cette berceuse que lui chantait sa mère pour l’endormir et se rendit compte que son ami s’était endormit dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de l’helvète, les trouvant incroyablement doux. Son regard toujours fixer sur le visage serein de son ami mais brouillé de larmes, il ne remarqua pas la présence de Lynette dans ce salon.

 

\- Il a l’air si paisible.

 

Rafael surprit, se retourna vers la mère de son ami. Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère et se rapprocha d’eux.

 

\- J’ai mis au Monde mes deux trésors et j’ai l’impression que tu connais mieux mon fils que moi.

 

L’espagnol gêné ne savait plus où se mettre. Le regard de Madame Federer était emplit d’une telle mélancolie, d’une telle douleur, qu’il se sentait coupable. Comme s’il avait été celui qui lui avait pris son fils et la complicité qu’elle aurait pût nouer avec Roger si lui n’avait pas été là. Croisant le regard du jeune homme elle comprit où ses pensées l’avaient mené. Elle s’empressa de le rassurer.

 

\- Rafael, je ne t’en veux en aucun cas. Ce n’est pas de ta faute si Roger a choisi le tennis et a dû s’éloigner de nous. Ce que je voulais dire, c’est que mon fils va avoir besoin de soutient et je sais que ni moi, ni Diana, ni Robert ne sommes aussi proches de lui qu’on le voudrait. Il n’y a qu’en toi en qui il ait réellement confiance parce que vous vous connaissez. Je sais que ce n’est pas facile ce que je te demande mais, je t’en prie veille sur mon fils.

 

Le natif de Majorque ne savait que dire. Il savait son lien spécial avec Roger mais, il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’un jour il puisse retrouver son ami dans un tel état de détresse émotionnel. Surtout pas après cette maudite finale de l’Australian Open de 2009 où pour la première fois le masque s’était briser. Savoir qu’en plus, la mère de son aîné lui faisait assez confiance au point de lui demander de veiller sur son ami en l’aidant à traverser cette douleur, l’emplissait de fierté tout comme de peur. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de cette mère qui lui rappelait la sienne et pour qui il donnerait tout. Il pensait que peut-être l’un des compatriotes suisses de Roger aurait été appelé à l’aide comme par exemple Stan Wawrinka. Il aurait pu continuer ses réflexions plus loin si Lynette ne l’avait pas ramené à lui.

 

\- Rafael, fais toi confiance comme Roger croit en toi.

 

Elle se releva et quitta la salle en laissant derrière elle un Rafael Nadal perdu.

 

\- Que je me fasse confiance ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait dire ?

 

Il contempla le profil de son ami méditant sur les paroles sibyllines de Lynette. En voyant son ami frissonner, il décida de le ramener à sa chambre. Il porta son ami comme une mariée, rougissant malgré lui de la situation et déposa son précieux colis sur le matelas aussi délicatement que possible. Il lui retira ses vêtements ne le laissant qu’en simple boxer et le couvrit de ses couvertures avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front de son aîné. Il le contempla un instant. Les larmes de l’helvète avaient marqué de profonds sillons sur son visage. Crispant les poings, Rafael en voulait à Mirka. Il se doutait qu’elle avait ses raisons pour quitter le suisse, mais la jeune femme n’avait plus cette estime aux yeux du majorquin qui l’avait toujours trouvé admirable. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de contemplations silencieuses, Rafael quitta la pièce où son plus farouche adversaire récupérait de ses émotions.

 

Dans le couloir menant aux autres chambres, il croisa Diana qui lui fit un léger sourire. Il le lui rendit sans grande conviction et alors qu’il allait se détourner de la jeune femme, elle s’adressa à lui :

 

\- Rafael, je sais que tu es en colère mais n’en veux pas à mon père s’il-te-plaît.

 

L’espagnol lui jeta un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir ; avant de se souvenir du comportement du père Federer envers lui.

 

\- Ce n’est rien j’ai déjà oublié son attitude et je ne lui en veux pas.

 

Surprise la blonde ne savait que répondre. Elle pensait que son cadet serait en colère contre son père, au vu de la façon dont Robert lui avait parlé il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de l’être. Mais l’hispanique la surprise en lui avouant avoir oublié leur altercation et tandis que le jeune brun se retirait pour rejoindre le salon, un doux sourire de tendresse s’étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Rafael était un véritable ange qui avait réussi à capturer le cœur de son petit frère sans qu’aucun des deux ne s’en rendent compte.

 

________________________________________

 

Cela faisait trois mois que l’on n’avait pas revu Roger sur les courts. Trois mois à se demander ce qu’il se passait. Ces parents et son agent n’avaient rien révéler. Tout ce que sa mère avait accepté de dire était qu’il avait besoin d’un break, qu’il se reposait de la longue saison de cette année 2010.

 

En apprenant cela, les autres s’étaient questionnés sur les vrais raisons. Et lorsque l’on en parlait devant Rafael, celui-ci devenait étrangement silencieux. Ils en discutaient entre eux sans jamais se douter de l’ampleur des dégâts. Il n’y avait que Gilles qui avait une vague idée. Le niçois voyait bien ce qu’il se passait mais, ne disait rien. Il était plus proche de la vérité que les autres. Il se savait incapable d’aider l’espagnol. Et puis… Il y eut cette journée d’octobre où Rafael avait craqué.

 

Cela allait faire plus de trois mois que Mirka avait abandonné sa famille. Roger allait de plus en plus mal, ne parlant plus, ne souriant plus, perdent rapidement l’appétit. Il semblait éteint. Rafael avait pensé qu’un séjour de son ami chez lui à Manacor, arrangerait les choses. Bien que Robert soit contre cette idée il s’était ranger du côté de sa femme qui, avait était intransigeante. Le père avait mis sa rancœur envers le majorquin de côté, pour le bien de son fils ; mais ce séjour sur l’île espagnole n’avait pas eu l’effet escompté et doucement le plus jeune se laissait emporter dans cette déprime que le suisse lui transmettait sans le vouloir. Toute la pression qu’avait le jeune brun sur ses épaules, toutes ses attentes qu’il peinait à satisfaire le plongeait affreusement dans une douce mélancolie. Tous ses efforts pour aider son ami se soldaient par des échecs cuisant. C’était à peine si le bâlois le remarquait, son esprit tourner vers cette femme qui jusqu’à il y a quelques temps, était sur la même longueur d’onde que lui. Du moins le croyait-il. Les filles, adorables petits anges, essayait de réconforter leur père en attirant son attention, l’obligeant à bouger, sortir et jouer avec elles. Mais étant encore petites, elles ne pouvaient faire plus. Ana Maria, faisait en sorte que le champion mange rajoutant chaque jour une plus grande portion dans son assiette, s’inquiétant comme tous de la santé déclinante de Roger.

 

Ne pouvant faire plus, il laissa son ami aux bons soins de sa mère, se devant de retourner sur le circuit où il avait perdu sa place de numéro un mondial au profit de Novak. Cette journée-là Rafael, après avoir perdu un match à sa portée et s’être fait enguirlander par son oncle et entraineur, fracassa violemment ses raquettes dans les vestiaires. Il se fichait maintenant d’être pris pour un mauvais perdant, se fichait du quand dira-t-on. Il n’en pouvait plus. Toute sa rage, toute sa détresse, tout son désespoir, remontait à la surface après avoir été trop longtemps contenus sous un visage et une bonne humeur de façade. Il n’en pouvait plus. Tous pensaient qu’il était celui qui pourra redonner le sourire à Roger. Mais ces efforts étaient vains depuis le début. Le suisse ne semblait plus se rendre compte de son existence, se contentant de hocher la tête pour répondre à Ana Maria et d’un sourire factice pour ses filles. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de cet éclat d’innocence et de joie, que le plus jeune voyait dans les yeux du bâlois sur un court de tennis. Il devait se libérer de sa frustration. Alors il cria. Il se déchira les cordes vocales à se les faire saigner. Il n’en pouvait plus. Voir son ami dans cet état à cause de Mirka, lui était insupportable.

 

Après plus d’une heure passé seul dans ce vestiaire, il finit par retourner à l’hôtel coupant ainsi la conférence de presse de son programme et s’allongea sur son lit. Il somnola pendant une demi-heure avant de se relever en sursaut, son cœur battant fougueusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait un étrange pressentiment. Comme-ci quelque chose de grave allait se produire. D’ordinaire il se fiait plus à sa raison et à son instinct mais, sentir son cœur battre aussi vite alors qu’il ne fournissait aucun effort ne lui laissait présager rien de bon. L’espagnol bondit de son lit pour se retrouver devant sa valise, ce sentiment d’urgence toujours extrêmement présent, quand son portable sonna…

 

________________________________________

 

En ce début de mois d’octobre, John se trouvait à l’open de Chine qui devait se dérouler du 4 au 11 avec l’esprit plus embrouillé que d’ordinaire. Il n’arrêtait pas de repenser à cette conversation qu’il avait eu quelques mois plus tôt avec Madison. Il se demandait s’il ne devait pas rompre avec elle et être complètement honnête. Après tout maintenant il en était sûr, son cœur battait pour son ancien adversaire. Celui avec qui il essayait de construire une belle amitié. Qui le rendait fou et gauche, rien que par sa présence. Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage d’arrêter leur histoire. Elle semblait vraiment éprise de lui, tandis que ses sentiments pour la jeune femme s’estompaient de plus en plus au fil des jours.

 

Il poussa un soupir.

 

Et pensa à autre chose. Mais ses pensées revenaient toujours à Nicolas. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Il se demandait ce que faisait son ami en ce moment en France. Il regarda l’heure : 22 heures. Il calcula rapidement le décalage horaire, il ne voulait pas réveiller le français en pleine nuit, il devait être à peu près 16 heures ; puis il se lança et composa le numéro de l’angevin. Les secondes s’égrainaient sans aucune réponse, il douta davantage et allait raccrocher quand une voix se fit entendre.

 

\- Allo ?

 

C’était une voix de femme. Il ne répondit pas. Son aîné lui avait parlé de sa famille évoquant sa sœur et ses trois frères. Sa mère qui était morte en 2005 mais, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu’il avait quelqu’un. Cette constatation lui fit mal et il se força à se calmer sous les questions pressantes de son interlocutrice. Il essaya de se souvenir de ses cours de français du lycée et répondit dans un très fort accent anglophone, maladroitement à cette femme :

 

\- Non, ne quitter pas. Vous pourriez me passer Nicolas s’il-vous-plait ?

 

Elle eut un petit rire et répondit :

 

\- Vous vous n’êtes pas français mais, vous avait un très joli accent.

 

\- Merci.

 

\- Pourrais-je savoir qui le demande ?

 

\- John Isner.

 

\- Je vais voir où est Nicolas, patientez un instant.

 

Il n’entendit qu’un silence qui devenait de plus en plus inconfortable à chaque seconde puis finalement la voix de son ami se fit entendre.

 

\- John ?

 

\- Nico, ça fait plaisir de t’entendre.

 

\- Tu as un problème ?

 

\- Non, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

 

\- Merci mais, tu n’as pas un tournoi ?

 

\- Si je viens d’arriver je commence demain. Et toi ?

 

\- Moi je suis en famille et je me repose avant de repartir.

 

Une vague de tristesse envahie rapidement l’américain à l’entente des rires d’un enfant et de la femme de tout à l’heure. Comprenant le silence du géant, le châtain lui expliqua.

 

\- C’est vrai que je ne te l’avais pas dit, je vis avec Virginie ma petite-amie et mon beau-fils Thiéfaine.

 

Le brun se força à sourire et répliqua d’un ton qui se voulait joyeux :

 

\- Je suis content pour toi, amuse-toi bien et profite de ta famille, je vais devoir te laisser il faut que je me lève tôt demain, j’ai entrainement à 9 heures.

 

\- Bonne chance pour ce tournoi Johnny ! Lui fit dans un grand éclat de rire l’aîné.

 

\- Merci.

 

La communication prit fin, laissant à John le sentiment violent de la jalousie envahir sa poitrine. Il s’écroula sur son lit et se rendit compte à quel point ses sentiments envers l’angevin étaient violents. A la morsure d’un monstre aux yeux verts, s’ajoutait une profonde tristesse, qui se traduisit rapidement par des larmes coulent à flots. A Paris, Nicolas avait une étrange impression. La voix de son ami semblait triste, comme s’il avait été blessé par quelque chose ou quelqu’un.

 

\- Nico ?

 

La voix de Virginie le rappela à sa réalité. Il oublia rapidement son inquiétude pour son ami se disant que si jamais il voulait lui en parler il le ferai, et offrit un sourire radieux à sa compagne, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs sous les rires de sa petite famille.

 

________________________________________

 

L’open d’Orléans, tournoi challenger français de cette année 2010 fut remporter et avec la manière par Nicolas face à Grigor Dimitov, alors que quelques jours plus tôt John perdait en Chine face à Novak Djokovic. Il enchaina avec deux autres tournois tandis que Nicolas termina l’année sur cette belle victoire dans un tournoi français. Après le Master de Paris-Bercy où il fut éliminé au deuxième tour par Michaël Llodra, il rentra précipitamment aux États-Unis. Il s’éloigna de sa famille, ignora Madison ne voulant pas encore se confronté à elle et seul essaya de faire le point. Il fallait absolument qu’il trouve un moyen de se sortir Nicolas de la tête. Cet homme allait le rendre fou ! Il ne pouvait rien espérer de l’angevin. Après tout il avait déjà une famille, il était heureux. Il ne voulait pas briser un bonheur sous prétexte d’être tombé amoureux de son beau français.

 

Il soupira.

 

Le natif de Greensboro pensait qu’en s’isolant en pleine nature, il pourra y voir plus clair. Visiblement ce n’était pas le cas. Sa raison et son cœur se contredisaient toutes les deux minutes. Il voulait être raisonnable et essayer d’oublier son amour pour l’angevin en niant son existence mais, tout lui rappelait le châtain. L’odeur des pins, lui rappelait le parfum naturel de sa peau, le ciel lui rappelait ses deux perles azurées qui enjolivaient son regard. Même les chants des oiseaux, lui rappelait la voix harmonieuse de son aîné ; ainsi que son rire aussi doux à l’oreille que ces mélodies. Il se décida finalement à rentrer chez lui et à affronter sa petite-amie.

 

________________________________________

 

L’espagnol bondit de son lit pour se retrouver devant sa valise, ce sentiment d’urgence toujours extrêmement présent, quand son portable sonna…

 

Rafael rentra précipitamment chez lui, faisant l’impasse sur tous les tournois auxquels il était convié et déboula en trombe chez lui.

 

\- Où est-il ? Demanda sans préambule le jeune homme à sa mère.

 

Toni juste derrière son neveu, questionna du regard Maribel qui ne savait que répondre, Charlène et Myla en pleurs dans ses bras.

 

\- On ne sait pas, je suis allé le réveiller ce matin et j’ai trouvé le lit vide. Je suis désolé Rafa. Sanglota Ana-Maria.

 

Rafael laissa l’inquiétude l’envahir, tandis que Toni comprenait enfin la situation.

 

\- Ne me dites pas que Roger a disparu ?

 

Ces mots prononcés par son entraineur firent réagir le tennisman, qui quitta le domicile familiale ses clés de voiture en main et démarra au quart de tour.

 

\- Où tu vas ?! Hurla Toni.

 

Il n’eut aucune réponse, son cadet se trouvant déjà loin. L’espagnol fit le tour de la ville allant dans tous les lieux possibles et imaginables. Cherchant une quelconque trace du suisse, son cœur battant la chamade. La peur et l’inquiétude prenant de plus en plus de place dans son esprit, le laissant imaginer des scénarios de plus en plus noirs. Trois heures plus tard, il n’avait toujours aucune trace de son ami. Il avait pratiquement retourné toute la ville, sans trouver le bâlois. Dépiter, angoisser, il retourna chez lui. Sur le chemin, il se demandait encore pourquoi ? Pourquoi le suisse avait fui comme un voleur ? Qu’est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi refusait-il de leur parler ?

 

Il en était encore là de ses pensées, quand il crût reconnaitre la silhouette de Roger au loin sur une portion de plage abandonnée. Il dérapa, stabilisant son véhicule au dernier moment et le laissa sur le bas-côté. Sortant comme un diable de sa boite, le jeune homme se précipita sur les lieux, se rapprochant encore de l'autre homme. A quelques mètres, il sût que c'était bien son ami sur cette plage. L'espagnol se rapprocha encore et une fois assez proche agrippa le bras de Roger, le retournant violemment face à lui. Federer ne lui adressa qu'un regard vide. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Toute la peur et l'angoisse de Rafael remonta à la surface, pour se transformer en une colère dévastatrice. Il sera le poing et mit une droite à Roger qui s'écroula sur le sable. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de son séjour en Espagne, le suisse laissa passer une émotion autre que la tristesse : l'incompréhension face au comportement de son interlocuteur.

 

Rafael toujours emplit de cette colère envers son ami se rapprocha de lui et le souleva par le col de sa chemise. L'espagnol tout à sa rage, se mit à crier sur son aîné, sa peur parlant pour lui :

 

\- Non mais tu as perdu la tête ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme ça ?! Tu as pensé à tes filles ? Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose tu y as pensé ?!

 

Le silence du suisse, qui semblait prendre totalement conscience de la situation, exaspéra le majorquin qui lui hurla de nouveau dessus :

 

\- Réponds-moi !

 

Il reprit son souffle, alors que le suisse qui apparaissait en position d'infériorité, voyait d'un œil neuf son cadet. Comme s’il ne l'avait pas vu grandir toutes ses années. Il se rendait compte d'à quel point le beau brun était devenu plus mature, plus sûr de lui au fil du temps. Est-ce dû à sa domination quasi sans partage sur le Monde de la balle jaune ? Aux années ? Ou est-ce seulement lui qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'évolution de celui qui il y a encore quelques temps était considérer comme son dauphin ? Toujours est-il que l'attitude de l'espagnol lui plaisait. Il faisait plus homme, plus viril et non plus l'éternel enfant qu'il était parfois à cause de sa timidité. Constatant cela, il encra ses pupilles dans celles de son ami. Réalisant sa présence auprès de lui à chaque seconde, ses pensées noires chassées par l'apparition de Rafael.

 

L’espagnol perçu le changement d’attitude de son aîné et croisa ses pupilles. Ce qu’il y vit le surprit. Il y avait un tel maelstrom de sentiments contradictoires, qu’il ne parvenait à les distinguer. Il ne le comprenait plus. Pourquoi avait-il l’impression que son ami s’éloignait de plus en plus d’eux ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à l’atteindre ? Et puis, il vit les yeux du suisse descendre plus bas sur son visage s’arrêtant sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme se sentait confus. Pourquoi les noisettes du bâlois s’attardaient sur ses lèvres ? Il en avait une idée mais, se refusait à penser à cette éventualité. La légende vivante du tennis, rapprocha son visage de celui de Rafael, qui s’était figé ne réalisant pas ou ne voulant pas comprendre le geste de son aîné. Et alors que leur souffle se mêlaient et se raréfiaient, que leur nez se touchaient, que leurs yeux se perdaient dans ceux de l’autre ; Roger resserra son emprise sur les épaules de Rafael et laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse accueillant du majorquin en poussant un petit soupir. Le numéro un mondial, sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite alors que la chaleur corporelle du suisse le troublait. Il sentit son aîné s’endormir dans ses bras. Le jeune brun resta un moment sans bouger, son ami toujours dans ses bras. Le bruit des vagues l’apaisa et toute sa peur, sa colère et son angoisse disparurent rassuré par le corps de Federer contre lui et entourer par l’étreinte protectrice de la nature.

 

Le suisse rassurer dans son sommeil par la présence de son ami, se pelotonna tout contre lui, un air apaiser sur son doux visage. Nadal se laissa aller aux senteurs de cet air ioder, à la caresse du soleil et aux douces mélodies de la nature. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes, contre-coût de sa nuit blanche et de son état de stress et tenant toujours Roger tout contre lui, Rafael s’allongea et s’endormit. Quand Toni et Maribel les retrouvèrent un peu plus tard tous les deux tendrement enlacés, ils eurent un doux sourire et la jeune femme sût que ce qui liait son frère à son meilleur adversaire était beaucoup plus fort qu’une simple amitié ou qu’une belle romance. Cela dépassait ce stade. Toni décréta qu’il allait rentrer et rassurer Ana- Maria sur son fils et sur Roger. Il quitta rapidement les lieux ne laissant qu’une Maribel songeuse devant le tableau que lui proposaient les deux hommes.

 

_**Fin Du Chapitre 6.** _


	7. Nouvelle année, nouveaux matchs

En arrivant en ce début d’année à Perth en Australie pour la Hopman Cup de l’année 2011, John ne se doutait pas qu’il reverrait Nicolas. Pas aussi rapidement en tout cas. Leur dernier match à Wimbledon, cette journée à New-York et cette conversation au téléphone, lui laissaient un goût doux-amer. Il savait que ses sentiments pour le français étaient voués à l’échec mais, il avait encore un espoir avant peu, qu’il puisse y avoir sinon une réciprocité au moins une acceptation de ses sentiments. En apprenant que l’angevin avait déjà une famille, il avait décidé de se taire et d’essayer d’oublier le jeune homme. Enfin c’est ce qu’il avait prévu avant le forfait de dernière minute de Gaël Monfils.

 

L’américain n’avait pas pris la peine de se renseigner sur ses futurs adversaires. Il aurait dû le faire. Vraiment. Cela lui aurait évité ce moment gênant. Ce soir-là, tous les joueurs s’étaient mis sur leur 31. Dans leur limousine, John et sa partenaire pour la compétition Béthanie Mattek-Sands, s’impatientaient. Arrivant sur le tapis rouge, l’équipe américaine posa devant les photographes et jouaient avec l’objectif. Puis il y eu brusquement des exclamations. Le natif de Greensboro dirigea son regard vers le lieu où s’élevaient les clameurs, les photographes se pressaient vers quelqu’un. Finalement le centre de leur attention réussi à s’extraire de leur regards voyeurs et apparu aux yeux de l’américain qui senti ses lèvres se soulever dans un grand sourire incontrôlé. Nicolas avait remplacé Gaël pour cette Hopman Cup aux côtés de Kristina Mladenovic. Les deux français semblaient émerveiller. Apercevant son désormais ami, Nicolas fit un grand sourire et se rapprocha de lui. Les photographes que cette rencontre ravissait, ne laissèrent pas le temps aux deux hommes d’échanger un mot avant de les mitraillé de leur objectif et de leur demander de poser ensemble.

 

Nicolas se prêta volontiers au jeu, amusant la galerie. John apparaissait plus crispé. Seule Béthanie le remarqua. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question et rejoignit son partenaire dans la salle où le tirage au sort s’effectua. Toute la salle éclata de rire en voyant que les Etats-Unis et la France se retrouvaient dans la même poule. Cela promettait une nouvelle rencontre entre ces deux-là amusante.

 

Toute la soirée, la jeune blonde observa le comportement de son ami. Il l’intriguait trop. Elle voyait bien qu’il ne se sentait pas à sa place, enfin il n’y avait qu’avec Nicolas où il se laissait aller et riait sincèrement. Elle devait savoir pourquoi John se comportait comme ça. Malheureusement la jeune femme dû attendre, la soirée se finissant et son compatriote avait eu le temps d’échapper à sa surveillance pour se retrouver dans sa chambre d’hôtel.

 

________________________________________

 

Dans sa chambre, John ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait essayé de se dire que ses sentiments pour Nicolas disparaitraient en ne le voyant plus mais, il fallait que ce soit lui qui soit choisi pour remplacer Gaël lors de cette compétition. Il était maudit. Il n’avait pas d’autre explication possible. Le sort, le destin, l’Univers et même Dieu s’étaient liguer contre lui. Il ne voulait absolument pas avouer son amour au français. Il souffrira inutilement d’un rejet et son ami ne voudra certainement plus le revoir. Et puis il avait une famille, il ne pouvait lutter contre.

Se redressant sur son lit, il rejeta ses couvertures et ouvrit la baie vitrée. Le ciel pur de l’Australie, lui laissait voir les constellations et il s’empli de la beauté de la Nature oubliant pendant un temps ses troubles. L’air frais sur son visage lui fit du bien. Soulagé et apaisé il retourna se coucher ne pensant pas au lendemain.

 

________________________________________

 

Ce lundi 3 janvier 2011, Nicolas s’éveilla avec un grand un sourire sur le visage se sentant de bonne humeur. Aujourd’hui commençait sa première compétition de l’année. Il se sentait chanceux de reprendre maintenant les tournois encore aujourd’hui. Il y a peu de temps encore il se demandait s’il ne devait pas arrêter et puis il y a eu ce fameux match à Wimbledon. Et même s’il avait perdu au final, il pouvait dire qu’avec le recul il se sentait fière de ce qu’il avait accompli. C’est dans cette dynamique qu’il se prépara rapidement et il eut l’envie de s’amuser un peu. Il envoya rapidement un message à Kristina lui demandant de prendre un double de sa tenue. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi, il lui répondit que c’était une surprise. Elle eut un grand éclat de rire et lui dit de la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

 

La jeune femme, encore amusée de la surprenante demande de Nicolas sortie de sa valise une de ses nombreuses tenues de rechange et la posa sur son lit, le temps que l’angevin n’arrive. Elle se demandait encore, pourquoi elle n’avait pas pensée à jouer en double mixte avec Nicolas avant. Le jeune homme était quelqu’un qui se comportait en grand frère, toujours prêt à apporter son savoir et son expérience pour aider les autres. Il avait cette envie de transmettre sa passion, de les aider à progresser et même s’il pouvait se montrer exigeant envers les autres mais surtout lui-même, il n’hésitait pas à blaguer entre deux conseils. C’est cet aspect qui plaisait énormément à la jeune femme, tout comme à tous ceux qui avait la chance de côtoyer Nicolas. Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant son aîné entrer dans sa chambre.

 

\- Alors tu l’as ?

 

\- Sur le lit.

 

\- Parfait, merci.

 

\- Nico, pourquoi tu as besoin d’un double de ma tenue au fait ?

 

\- Tu verras. Il lui fit un petit clin d’œil et s’éloigna pour quitter la chambre de sa compatriote. Ah au fait, ça te dit d’arriver juste un peu en retard sur le terrain ?

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Ça va être drôle aller. Et puis tu sauras pourquoi je voulais ta tenue.

 

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu’il quitta la pièce en emportant la tenue de la jeune femme. Elle eut un air interloquer un moment puis secoua la tête désabusée. Elle ne s’habituerait probablement jamais à l’exubérance de Nicolas. Mais, pensa-t-elle dans un sourire, je ne voudrais pour rien au Monde qu’il change. Elle finit de se préparer et descendit se restaurer avant de disputer ces matches pour la première fois de sa carrière en Hopman Cup.

 

________________________________________

 

Arrivant dans les vestiaires pour se changer John eu la surprise de le trouver vide. Il avait un match face à Nicolas et il ne voyait pas son ami abandonner le jour même. Son absence était étrange surtout qu’il ne restait qu’une dizaine de minutes avant le début du match. Il patienta un moment se disant que Nicolas n’était qu’en retard et qu’il allait bientôt arriver. Mais, plus les minutes s’égrainaient et plus le jeune homme s’inquiétait. Ce n’était pas normal. Il fallait absolument qu’il fasse quelque chose. Au moment où il se décida à appeler l’angevin, on vint le chercher pour son match. Le natif de Greensboro croisa Kristina seule dans le couloir les menant au court et s’en alarma un peu plus. Il allait lui demander où été passé son partenaire quand Béthanie le devança.

 

\- Dis Kristina, il est où Nicolas ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas mais il m’a dit que c’était une surprise. Répondit la jeune blonde dans un sourire énigmatique, qu’elle ponctua d’un clin d’œil.

 

Les deux américains n’eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de question, que le speaker les annonça. L’équipe américaine avança sur le court John faisant bonne figure, cachant au mieux son angoisse ; quand à Béthanie elle se montra aussi exubérante que d’habitude. Puis on annonça l’équipe française et au bout d’interminables minutes les deux français se présentèrent sur le court et John ainsi que le public ne pût cacher sa stupeur. En effet devant eux se trouvait une Kristina Mladenovic sublime dans une immaculée robe blanche à bande noires et son partenaire abordait la même tenue féminine, un bandeau rose dans les cheveux. L’arbitre et Béthanie peinaient à contenir leur fous-rire, tandis que John complètement éberluer affichait le sourire de l’incrédulité. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter. Lorsque les photographes leur demandèrent de prendre la pose pour la photo officielle de la rencontre, John ne pût masquer son sourire en aillant à ses côtés un Nicolas ainsi vêtu.

 

Le tournoi commença avec le double. Nicolas toujours vêtu de cette tenue féminine, jouant clairement avec le public et John, en amusant la galerie par des mimiques et des poses…. Le français se plaisait à être ainsi travesti. Il s’amusait à gêner John qui au bout de quelques échanges et de fous-rire entra dans le jeu du français et jouant de leur complicité les deux hommes en vinrent à faire participer les spectateurs. Mais malgré la combativité des français ils finirent par perdre les trois matchs bien qu’ils aient tous deux réussissent à prendre un set aux américains, en simple pour Kristina et en double mixte pour Nicolas.

 

Le jeune français malgré ces défaites et cette élimination du tournoi, avait apprécié de rejouer face à John surtout dans cette tenue. Et la tête qu’avait eue son cadet en le voyant était juste exceptionnelle. Il eut un grand sourire en repensant à cela sous la douche, l’eau chaude détendant ses muscles après son bain glacé. Il finit par sortir de l’eau malgré son envie de se prélassée dessous et rejoignit son casier pour s’habiller. Il retrouva John qui face à son sac avait le regard perdu dans le vide. L’angevin le corps encore dégoulinant d’eau cacher seulement par une serviette, s’assit aux côtés du natif de Greensboro et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le géant sursauta et tourna son regard troublé vers son aîné.

 

\- Hey. Ça ne va pas ?

 

Le cadet troublé, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un sanglot s’échappa de ses lèvres et n’y tenant plus il fondit en larmes. Nicolas réagit comme il le faisait toujours quand l’un de ses amis allait mal, il prit l’américain dans ses bras. Ce dernier se figea un moment avant de se laisser aller.

 

\- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Murmura tendrement l’angevin.

 

John ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire qu’il s’était résolu à quitter Madison pour lui en sachant qu’il était en couple avec un enfant. Ne recevant aucune réponse de son ami l’angevin resserra son emprise sur sa taille en voyant ses beaux yeux couleur marine dans le vide. Cela faisait mal à Nicolas de savoir que son ami allait mal sans pouvoir l’aider. Et puis soudainement il eut envie de faire mal à l’américain pour le faire souffrir ainsi. Son cœur le serrait, sa tête se questionnait et son corps parla pour lui. Sans en avoir conscience ses mains se ressaieraient sur la taille et le bras de John, sortant se dernier de son état de déprime.

 

\- Nicolas ?

 

Le français semblait ne pas l’entendre et il resserra son emprise sur le bras de son ami. L’américain eut une grimace, on ne se doutait pas comme ça mais l’angevin avait de la poigne.

 

\- Nicolas, lâche moi s’il-te-plait.

 

Mais le plus âgé ne l’entendait pas il ne semblait même plus conscient. John essaya de croisé son regard mais n’y vit que du vide. L’américain essaya de faire lâcher prise à l’autre homme, qui resserra encore son emprise sur le bras du géant. Le brun tira sur son bras pour le libérer. Le visage du français se mua en une expression de neutralité alors que le plus jeune souffrait. La pression exercée sur son avant-bras était insupportable. Il sentait que si son adversaire continuait ainsi, il lui brisera le bras. Et puis aussi soudainement que le jeune homme avait changé d’attitude, il sembla revenir à lui et se rendant compte de ce qu’il faisait il relâcha son étreinte. Le jeune châtain clair porta sa main à ses yeux ne réalisant pas, ne voulant pas croire à ce qu’il faisait. Ce n’était pas lui ! Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi alors que John ne lui avait rien fait ? Et pourquoi de nouveau avait-il ressentit ce sentiment de colère ? De rage extrême ?

 

Il releva ses deux perles de ciel troublées vers Isner et vit que le jeune homme le regardait d’un air méfiant. Il ne supporta pas cette défiance de l’américain à son égard. Il descellait de la peur dans les yeux nuit de son ami et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté par cet homme. Il s’avança doucement vers l’américain qui immobile avait les muscles tendus à l’extrême, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect de celui il y a encore quelques minutes était son ami. Remarquant la tension du natif de Greensboro, le français se stoppa à une dizaine de centimètres du plus jeune. Il sonda le regard de son cadet, qui n’exprimait qu’une grande incompréhension ainsi que de la méfiance. Cela brisa Nicolas beaucoup plus fortement qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé.

 

Doucement le regard encore troubler par sa violente réaction l'angevin recula, attrapa son sac de sport avec ses affaires de rechanges et finit par quitter les lieux en trombes. John encore surpris par le comportement de son ami ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Son poignet le lançait mais il ne s’en préoccupait pas. Maintenant que Nicolas n’était plus dans les parages, il cherchait à comprendre son comportement. Il se demandait si son aîné n’avait pas remarqué son trouble chaque fois que l’angevin l’approchait et que dégouté, il avait par sa démonstration de force chercher à lui faire passer un message. Cette explication en plus d’être rationnelle, semblait logique mais l’air perdu de son ami et cette expression si neutre qu’il avait crût avoir à faire à une statue de pierre, lui criaient le contraire.

 

Le géant ressassa encore et encore la scène dans son esprit cherchant une faille, un indice qui pourrait lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Mais rien ne venait. Il ne comprenait pas. Une seule personne pouvait l’aidé à y voir plus clair. Résolu il se releva et quitta le vestiaire avec pour objectif avoir des réponses.

 

L’américain essaya tout d’abord de parler avec l’angevin même s’il savait que ce dernier ne lui répondrait pas et son intuition se révéla bonne, puisque le français n’avait pas attendu de voir où avait mené les réflexions de John sur ce qu’il s’était passé pour quitter son hôtel et loger dans un lieu qu’il avait tenu secret. Isner ne s’était pas laissé démonter et avait fait le tour de tous les hôtels de la ville sans succès. Il avait demandé à une Kristina où leur aîné s'était caché et qui n’avait pas sût lui répondre. Mahut ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Il prit son mal en patience et revit le français lors du premier tour de l’Australian Open. Nicolas finit son match rapidement et esquiva le brun avec une facilité déconcertante. Le français s’inclina au deuxième tour et quitta précipitamment le pays.

 

John frustré par ces échecs successifs se mit à hurler de rage en tapant comme un forcené dans un sac de boxe au milieu de cette salle de sport vide.

 

Vide ? Pas tout à fait. A l’entrée se trouvait Arnaud Clément qui, fixait de son regard désapprobateur la scène qui se jouait devant lui. A ce rythme-là, l’américain finirait par se briser les phalanges. Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté l'américain dans son cœur et le rapprochement de John et de Nicolas exaspérait fortement l'aixois. Il voyait d'un mauvais œil cette amitié qui nuirait selon lui à son ami. Mais ne voulant pas avoir à affronter "un adversaire en bois", l'aîné s’approcha et fit tomber une barre en métal qui lors de l’impact provoqua un immense bond de terreur chez son cadet. Foudroyant l’européen du regard qui abordait un air narquois, le jeune brun se détourna du français et s’apprêtait à reprendre sa série, lorsque l’autre homme prit la parole :

 

\- Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir pour Nicolas.

 

Le géant, le poing figé en l’air attendit la suite. Elle ne vint pas. Il consentit alors à se retourner et tomba sur le regard sévère de son aîné.

 

\- Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir pour Nicolas mais, tu fais partie de l’équation.

 

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

 

\- Nicolas change brusquement d’attitude lorsque j’évoque votre match ou que je mentionne simplement ton nom.

 

John resta silencieux voulant savoir où l'autre voulait en venir, n'aimant clairement pas le sous-entendu du français. Clément n'obtenant aucune réponse de son cadet, se décida à être plus clair.

 

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit ou fait mais une chose est sure, tu es responsable de son comportement changeant et ce peu importe la manière.

 

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec l'attitude de Nicolas que ce soit envers toi ou un autre.

 

Ce faisant il désigna son poignet dont le contour était pourpre. Arnaud voyant cette blessure interrogea du regard son cadet.

 

\- C'est Nicolas qui m'as fait cela et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'il ne veuille plus te parler me concerne.

 

\- Il a sans doute bien fait, tu as dû faire quelque chose qui lui a déplu. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, sachant à quel point tu peux être désagréable. Répliqua l'aixois, d'un air arrogant.

 

John exaspéré des insinuations de l'autre joueur, retourna à son sac de frappe en lui lançant une dernière réplique :

 

\- Au lieu de chercher à savoir pourquoi Nicolas ne veux plus te parler en m'accusant de tout tes maux, tu feras mieux de régler tes problèmes avec ton partenaire de double.

 

Cette pique mesquine mis en rage le châtain, qui se posta face à l'Américain et armant son poing le lança vers le visage du natif de Greensboro. L'autre homme bloqua facilement cette attaque. Le brun un sourire moqueur, resserra sa poigne sur le poing français et lui fit une clé de bras. Le plus petit genou à terre, le visage grimaçant, les yeux luisant de colère essaya de se dégager de l'emprise américaine sans succès. Plus le jeune homme se débattait et plus l'autre tennisman resserrait son étreinte. Ce n'est qu'à l'entrée de Julien Benneteau dans la salle qu'Isner consentit à libérer Clément. La Clé ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla rapidement, sans un regard pour les deux hommes.

 

Julien ne dit rien et John lui en fut reconnaissant. Le burgien se plaça de sorte à avoir toujours un œil sur l'Américain tout en lui laissant suffisamment d'espace. John enfila son casque audio et se coupa du Monde. Après s'être âprement défouler, l'américain quitta la salle avant d'être interpeller par l'européen :

 

\- John ?

 

Isner se retourna et Julien continua :

 

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais, laisse Nicolas seul un moment. Il est perdu et ne sais pas ce qu'il doit faire. N'essaye pas de le voir il ignorera tous ceux qui chercherons à le voir.

 

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

 

\- Parce que je sais ce que tu ressens pour mon meilleur ami et si je n'étais pas aussi sûr que ce que je partage avec Nico n'est que de l'amitié, je te jalouserai. Fit le jeune français dans un sourire que John ne sût définir.

 

Troublé l'américain quitta la pièce se questionnant encore plus que ce matin au réveille. Décidément les français étaient trop compliqués.

 

Du côté de Clément, sa colère n'était pas retombée. Pour qui se prenait cet américain pour lui parler ainsi !? À l'extérieur de la salle, le français essaya de se calmer. Mais à la vue de Michaël Llodra, l'aixois sentit sa rage remontée pour se diriger vers son ami. Michaël, voyant son ami ? À moins que ce dernier ne le considère plus comme tel, se retourna prêt à quitter lieux. Mais, l'aixois ne le laissa pas esquissé un geste puisqu'en deux grandes enjambées, il se retrouva face au parisien. Les deux hommes se fixaient, la clé incendiant son compatriote du regard, tandis que son cadet le fixait de ses yeux torturés par la tristesse de leurs rapports actuels. L'aîné ne pouvait supporter ce regard qui lui rappelait tant de choses, crispa le poing et s'apprêtait à parler à son cadet quand ce dernier le contourna et s'éloigna.

 

L'ire de Clément à ce moment-là était d'une rare violence. Aussi il hurla plus qu'il ne s'adressa à son partenaire de double :

 

\- Reste où tu es !

 

Mika, s'immobilisa et sans se retourner décida de ne pas subir :

 

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec toi, surtout si c'est pour subir ta colère. Tu ne souhaites plus me parler comme avant alors moi aussi je vais t'ignorer. Et ce jusqu'à ce que tu m’aies expliqué pourquoi tu m'en veux.

 

Il s'éloigna de nouveau et Arnaud trop fier pour s'excuser, brûla de son regard le dos du parisien avant qu'il ne quitte son champ de vision.

 

________________________________________

 

Quelques mois plus tard à Roland-Garros, John essayait de se concentrer sur le tournoi. Il était venu deux semaines plus tôt dans l'espoir de croiser Mahut. Depuis l'Australian Open, il n'a pas arrêté de chercher à prendre contact avec Nicolas. Le français l'évitait comme la peste. L'américain se doutait que cela avait avoir avec son étrange comportement de ce jour-là. Mais il voulait aussi des réponses et même s'il s'était juré d'oublier ses sentiments pour son ami, son absence lui faisait mal. Au point que certains de ses compatriotes l'aient remarqué.

 

Côté français, on ne peut pas dire que cela allait mieux. En plus des comportements suspects des deux meilleurs amis Simon et Monfils et ceux de Fernando et Andrew, l'attitude de Nicolas envers John faisait jaser. S'il est vrai que Nicolas est l'un des joueurs les plus apprécier sur le circuit, pour sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse, d'autres ne sont pas aussi honnêtes que cela et en profitent pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu à chaque occasion. Ces langues de vipère, se sont trouvé un allié de choix en la personne d'Arnaud Clément.

 

En l'espace de quelques mois, la Clé est devenue une vraie peste. S'associant avec les pires commères du circuit, faisant courir des rumeurs toujours plus grosses et invraisemblables qu'elles en paraissent vraies pour les jeunes joueurs devenant enfin professionnels. Ces rumeurs avaient tellement d'impact sur les plus jeunes que les femmes du circuit WTA, avait fini par avoir vent de ces histoires.

 

Cette attitude de l'aixois et surtout ces horreurs qu'il s'amusait à dire sur Isner avec "ses nouveaux amis", attira rapidement l'attention de Julien Benneteau que ce comportement commençait à agacer en plus de l'intriguer. Il se doutait depuis cette soirée à Wimbledon qu'Arnaud avait des vues sur Nicolas et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout que cette attirance pour l'angevin n'était pas réelle à ses yeux. Le burgien connait comme tous, les sentiments qui lient Arnaud à Michaël et si personne ne sait exactement pourquoi leur relation est en aussi mauvais terme en ce moment, tous savent que les deux en souffrent. Et malgré toute la méchanceté gratuite de Clément cela ne change rien au fait qu'il cherche toujours à avoir des nouvelles de son partenaire de double.

 

Benneteau pensait qu'Arnaud essayait d'oublier Mika en essayant de se rapprocher de Nicolas. Nicolas qui évitait tout le Monde, même son meilleur ami en l'occurrence Julien. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en faisait pas, après tout Nico est assez grand pour lui parler de ses tourments. Et puis il ne voulait pas s'impliquer plus avant dans la vie de son ami, de peur de revoir surgir les sentiments plus qu'amicaux qu'il a eu à une époque pour le jeune châtain clair. Toujours dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Gilles qui l'air de rien s'adressa à lui :

 

\- Alors ce Roland tu le sens comment ?

 

\- Tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de Roland-Garros. Dis-moi simplement ce qu'il y a.

 

Le niçois eu un sourire.

 

\- Je voulais amener cela en douceur mais, puisque tu insistes. Sais-tu pourquoi Nico n'adresse plus la parole à Isner ?

 

\- Je suis son meilleur ami mais, il refuse de me voir. En fait, il refuse de voir quiconque.

 

\- Oui je l'ai remarqué mais, je pensais qu'il t’aurait parlé.

 

\- Non. Et toi ?

 

\- Quoi moi ?

 

\- Avec Gaël comment ça va ?

 

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

 

\- Tu es sûr ?

 

\- Julien, je sais que je peux te faire confiance mais, il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi, mais de Gaël et je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance.

 

\- Je comprends mais dis-moi juste s'il va mieux. Depuis l'US Open de l'année dernière...

 

\- Oui. Oui il va mieux. Mais...

 

Le natif de Nice s'interrompit en voyant arriver à leur hauteur Fabio Fognini. Si le français ne laissa rien paraître, une infime crispation de son corps indiqua à Julien les sentiments qui l'animaient. Son compatriote ne dit rien et Gilles lui en fût reconnaissant. Le niçois passa rapidement à autre chose quand le sanrémasque disparu derrière un bâtiment et proposa à Julien de s'entraîner. Ce que l'aîné accepta notant quand même que les sujets Fognini/Monfils étaient à éviter. De même que Simon évita de parler de Mahut.

________________________________________

 

De son côté, Nicolas Mahut était bien loin de se préoccuper de son entrée dans le tournoi. À vrai dire, il était en pleine séance de dédicace de son livre intitulé "Le Match De Ma Vie". Il l'avait écrit suite à une proposition d'un journaliste et ami. Au début l'idée de revenir sur ce match dans un livre, ne lui plaisait pas. Puis après réflexions, mettre des mots sur ses émotions, raconter son parcours et devenir pourquoi pas un modèle pour la prochaine génération, lui permit de franchir le pas.

 

Il y avait foule à cette occasion et le jeune français entre deux photos, remerciements et échanges toujours plaisant avec le public de Roland-Garros ; réussissait à oublier qu'il avait perdu l'amitié du géant américain et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Du moins c'est avant qu'un grand silence ne s'abatte dans la salle et qu'un livre ne lui soit tendu. L'angevin remonta son regard sur la main qui lui tendait son ouvrage. Il tomba sur un visage familier et des yeux qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir en dehors d'un match de tennis. Les yeux nuit ne le jugeaient pas mais débordaient de douceur. Isner s'approcha encore du français et le salua.

 

\- Hi.

 

\- Hi. Répondit doucement l'aîné encore un peu incrédule.

 

\- Tu veux bien me dédicacer mon livre ? Demanda dans un sourire le natif de Greensboro.

 

D'un geste mécanique, le plus petit récupérera le livre, ses yeux toujours plongés dans l'océan sublimant le visage du plus jeune et il signa en ne mettant rien de particulier dans sa dédicace. Il était toujours gêné en souvenir de ce jour en Australie, ne sachant s'il avait encore l'amitié de son ami. John en voyant les perles azurées de son aîné aussi troublées, eu un léger sourire. Le français lui rendit son geste, plus crispé et puis l'américain ayant pitié contourna la table et enlaça son amour secret.

 

D'abord crispé, Nicolas se sentit soulagé de voir leur amitié conservée. Il rendit son étreinte avec force à John qui, en fut agréablement ravis. Ils auraient voulu que cette étreinte ne s'arrête jamais mais, le public encore présent les obligeât à se séparer. Un grand sourire aux lèvres Isner ébouriffa les cheveux emplis de gel de son ami, qui protesta mollement. Voyant encore le nombre de personnes présentes, John s'éloigna en étreignant de nouveau l'angevin tout en lui glissant discrètement un mot dans la poche arrière de son jean.

 

Après la visite de l'américain, les spectateurs auraient pu jurer que la bonne humeur de Nicolas semblait s'être doublée. Il avait un sourire immense sur son visage. Une femme pensa même l'avoir vu soupirer après le départ de John. Quoiqu'il en soit, la séance se finie sur l'immense sourire de Nicolas et de ses supporters immortalisés sur une gigantesque photo de groupe.

 

________________________________________

 

De retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel après des heures passées avec les fans, l'angevin s'allongeât sur son lit épuisé. Mais en enlevant son jean, il passa une main sur la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose et tira de la poche, un bout de papier. Intrigué, il était sûr de n'avoir rien mis durant la journée dans ses poches, le châtain clair déplia la feuille pliée en quatre et sur laquelle se dévoilait un message en anglais, d'une écriture qui lui était inconnue :

_We must to talk, come tonight at 9 p.m. on the Chatrier._

 

Le mot n'était pas signé mais cette invitation ne pouvait venir d'un francophone et la seule personne qu'il ait vu aujourd'hui, est John. À cette pensée son cœur s'emballa avant de se serrer au souvenir de l'Australie. Si ce mot venait bien de son cadet... L'angevin hésitait. Devait-il s'y rendre ou non ? Il passa près d'une demi-heure à réfléchir. Mais ayant toujours affronté ses problèmes de front, il se décida à se rendre à ce. À ce quoi d'ailleurs ? Un rendez-vous ? Sans comprendre pourquoi ses joues se mirent à le brûler, son reflet dans le miroir lui confirma qu'il rougissait. Ne voulant pas se perdre dans des raisonnements épuisant, il mit de côté son comportement pour le moment.

 

Puis voyant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une heure et demi, Nicolas se dépêcha de prendre une douche rapide, se changeât et se rendit sur le site de Roland-Garros. Il avait peur. Si c'était bien John qui lui avait fixé cette rencontre il ne savait comment il réagira. L'angevin savait qu'il devait des explications sur son comportement à John mais, il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter son regard.

 

À l'entrée du court Philippe Chatrier, un américain anxieux attendait la venue d'un homme qui était son aîné de trois ans. Bien qu'ils se soient vus tout à l'heure il n'était pas sûr que leur amitié soit aussi solide qu'avant l'incident. Stressé, le natif de Greensboro regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes. Et plus l'heure de la rencontre approchait, plus il devenait nerveux. Pour être honnête, s'il était aussi craintif c'est parce qu'il avait décidé après s'être expliqué avec Nico, de lui révéler ses sentiments. Enfin pas entièrement, juste lui dire qu'il aimait quelqu'un et voir si le fait qu'il s'agit d'un homme le dérangeait.

 

Tout à ses pensées, le plus jeune ne vit pas arriver son ami. Ami qui en voyant qui lui avait donné rendez-vous, marqua un temps d'arrêt. La lumière du jour amplifiait la beauté naturelle de l'américain. Et de nouveau, l'angevin se sentit rougir sans comprendre pourquoi. Et puis son angoisse le rattrapa. Il se doutait que ce mot ne pouvait venir que de John mais, il espérait se tromper et ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. C'était trop tôt. Lui-même ne comprenait pas son comportement. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il se devait de faire face. Peu importe qu'il ne sache pas comment expliquer son attitude, il devait l'assumer. Prenant son courage à bras le corps, il s'avança vers le brun et lui fit face.

 

\- _Bonsoir_ , John. Commença un Nicolas hésitant bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître.

 

Le plus grand sursauta et se retourna pour tomber sur le ciel bleu qui se reflète dans les pupilles de Nicolas. Son cœur rata un battement à la vue de son aîné. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Si cela était encore possible. Bien qu'il l'ait vu le matin même, il était encore sous son charme. Les derniers rayons du soleil couchant sublimaient le jeune homme, habillé d'une simple chemise blanche, d'un jeans noir et d'une paire de chaussure également noir. Le jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur la peau du français, était presque de l'acabit d'une œuvre d'art. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire rieur qui finit par devenir très tendre, sous les yeux perçants du châtain clair.

 

\- _Good evening_ , Nicolas. Lui répondit tendrement un Isner comblé de voir son ami qui était finalement venu.

 

Après ces salutations, les deux hommes restèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant que dire. Ils finirent par détourner le regard gêné, observant en silence ce si majestueux crépuscule. S'emplissant de la présence de l'autre, Nicolas se dit qu'il devait vraiment prendre le temps de voir et apprécier de nouveau cette nature, si belle, si généreuse avec des Hommes si égoïstes et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Ils poussèrent un léger soupir au même moment et se tournant vers l'autre ils échangèrent un sourire complice qui cette fois, n'était pas crispé du côté de l'angevin. Les derniers rayons de l'astre solaires disparus, un bien être empli l'atmosphère d'une quiétude apaisante. Mais cette légèreté se devait d'être brisé. Ils devaient parler et Nicolas en était bien conscient. Aussi l'angevin prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler au même moment que John :

 

\- Je Voulais...

 

Ils se regardaient gênés et puis un sourire complice et les voilà prit d'un fou rire. Ils peinaient à se calmer mais, Nicolas pour une fois se reprit plus vite et invitant John à s'asseoir sur un banc il prit la parole, hésitant.

 

\- Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ce jour-là. Je... Je voudrais te demander de m'excuser, je suis désolé. Je ne comprends pas encore moi-même mon attitude.

 

Il eut un silence durant lequel, le châtain clair évita de croiser les yeux du plus grand. Le silence devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour Mahut, qui allait se confondre encore plus avant en excuse quand l'américain décida que cela était déjà suffisant.

 

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Nico.

 

L'emploi de son surnom par le brun réconforta l'aîné qui se détendit et croisa le sourire bienveillant de John. Le plus petit retourna un sourire timide à John qui fit une chose qui les étonna tous les deux, il enlaça le français le réconfortant. Cette étreinte aussi soudaine qu'inattendue fit énormément de bien au jeune homme. Qui sentit couler des larmes sur ses joues ne sachant pas pourquoi. Pour que son cadet ne les voit pas, il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille du natif de Greensboro qui surprit se laissa faire. Nicolas se laissa aller, ses perles salées coulant librement, humidifiant la chemise du plus jeune. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi dans une étreinte réconfortante, pleine de chaleur et de douceur. La présence de John à ses côtés, apportait un sentiment de bien-être que Nicolas n'avait jamais ressenti. Et cela le troublait un peu. John, s'emplissait de la présence de Nicolas tout contre lui. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et son visage le brûlait. Heureusement pour lui que Mahut avait ses deux perles d'azur cachés. Il ne savait comment il aurai réagi autrement.

 

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, l'aîné s'éloigna du brun et s'essuyant rapidement le visage pour effacer toute trace d'eau sur son visage, il fit de nouveau face à un Isner absolument pas dupe mais qui ne dit rien. Le plus petit lui en fût reconnaissant et ils commencèrent une discussion légère tournant d'abord autour du tennis puis de leurs collègues et d'autres choses. Au bout d'un moment, Mahut prit la parole pour confirmer leur situation :

 

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

 

\- Évidemment Nico ! Quelle question.

 

Soulagé le plus vieux se laissa aller à la bonne humeur communicative de John, partageant de nombreux fous-rires et anecdotes. De son côté le brun avait décidé de ne rien dire à Nicolas concernant sa vie sentimentale mais, le français dû le sentir puisqu'il demanda des nouvelles côté cœur à son ami.

 

\- Ah...

 

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? S'inquiéta l'angevin.

 

\- Non. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste qu'avec Madison ont a rompu depuis un moment mais, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

 

\- Je suis désolé.

 

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. En réalité, cela faisait un moment déjà que ça n'allait plus entre nous et puis...

 

John se stoppa se demandant s'il devait en parler à Nicolas. Après tout il est le premier concerné mais, il savait qu'il ne devait rien espérer de plus que son amitié. Et puis croisant ce ciel soucieux de son ami, il se dit qu'il pouvait en parler au français en ne lui dévoilant qu'une semi vérité.

 

\- Et puis, j'ai découvert que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

 

\- Je pense que c'est mieux. Tu as été honnête avec elle. Le pire pour quelqu'un c'est d'être le second choix. Si tu ne l’aimais plus il valait mieux vous séparer. Mais, Madison l'a pris comment ?

 

\- Et bien pas très bien. A vrai dire, elle m'a insulté de tous les noms avant de jurer de se venger de moi.

 

\- Aïe.

 

\- Oui mais, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir quitté. Même si...

 

\- Même si ?

 

\- La personne que j'aime est inaccessible.

 

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est mariée ?

 

\- Non mais c'est tout comme.

 

John eut un sourire triste ce qui suffit à Nicolas. Le français compatissant, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du géant et le gratifia d'un petit sourire. John lui rendit son sourire, en riant intérieurement de l'ironie de sa situation.

 

Si seulement tu savais.

 

Profitant du silence, les deux hommes contemplaient les étoiles qui avaient recouvert la belle Paris.

 

\- Paris est vraiment la plus belle ville du Monde. Murmura Isner.

 

Nicolas acquiesça silencieusement en lançant un regard à la dérobé à John. Assit sur ce banc, le regard tourner vers le ciel, Mahut trouva son ami beau. Et bien que cette réflexion le surpris un peu, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela était vrai.

 

Au bout d'un moment ils décidèrent de renter à l'hôtel pour John et chez lui pour Nicolas. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel étant assez court pour ne pas appeler un taxi, mais assez long pour marcher encore un peu, ils parcoururent Paris qui était encore très agitée à cette heure. Et bien sûr, ils tombèrent sur des fans qui se montrèrent adorables. Arrivé devant l'hôtel parisien, Nicolas se stoppa il se souvint soudainement, d'une proposition de l'organisation du tournoi les concernant tous les deux.

 

\- John. Chuchota presque le français.

 

\- Oui ?

 

\- Tu sais que la journée des enfants est pour bientôt. Et la fédération a émis l'idée que je joue une exhibition face à toi. Tu es partant ?

 

\- Dis leur que c'est bon.

 

Sur un dernier sourire les deux hommes se séparèrent, John rentrant dans son hôtel, qu'après la disparition de Nicolas de son champ de vision.

Quelques jours plus tard en ce samedi 21 mai, Nicolas était stressé. Il appréhendait cette journée. À vrai dire, il avait dans un premier temps voulu refuser. Après tout avec ce qu'il s'était passé en Australie, il se voyait mal amuser les spectateurs en jouant contre John. Et puis en sachant que la majorité du public était des enfants, il ne se voyait pas refuser. Bien qu'il ait toujours clamé ne pas vouloir d'enfant, le fait que Virginie soit enceinte avait changé la donne. Il avait appris cette nouvelle lors d'un tournoi. Elle s'était amusée à le voir chercher pendant plusieurs minutes le sens de ses phrases énigmatiques avant de le lui dire. Le bébé est prévu pour Septembre.

 

Au début il avait un peu paniqué ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Il avait peur d'être un mauvais père, de ne pas savoir aimer son enfant, d'être un poids pour Virginie, Thiéfaine et le bébé. Et puis il avait l'angoisse de ne pas être à leurs côtés lors des moments importants. Ses premières dents, ses premiers pas, son premier mot, son premier jour d'école. Virginie l'avait rassurée, elle savait à quel point la paternité pouvait faire peur. Son ex compagnon en était la preuve. Mais elle savait aussi que Nicolas sera le père parfait. Il était tellement généreux, tellement humain, qu'il ne pourrait que guider cet enfant sur le droit chemin en l'entourant de tout son amour. Elle a passée des nuits entières à rassurer son homme sur sa capacité à être le papa parfait. Mais ce n'est qu'en voyant, le regard de sa femme aussi étincelant, aussi confiant que l'angevin sût que cette tâche ne sera pas si difficile à surmontée avec elle à ses côtés.

 

Revenant au présent, il raffermi sa prise sur sa raquette dans ce couloir qui menait au court Suzanne Langlenne, John face à lui, avait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures n'osant croiser le regard de son aîné. Sentant le malaise de l'américain, le châtain clair s'adressa à son cadet :

 

\- Merci encore de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé à Melbourne. Et de bien vouloir jouer avec moi aujourd'hui.

 

Isner surpris, releva son regard vers Nicolas et afficha un petit sourire rassurant.

 

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est oublié. Et puis l'idée de FFT de nous faire jouer l'un contre l'autre me plait assez je dois dire. Rit le brun.

 

Mahut se joignit à sa bonne humeur communicative. Ce qui réchauffa l'ambiance tendue dans ce couloir et le cœur de John. En arrivant ce matin sur le site de Roland-Garros, il avait retrouvé le français et ils s'étaient entraîner ensemble pour cette journée. Même si en réalité ils n’en avaient pas besoin, cette exhibition ne leur permettra pas de jouer au même niveau que sur un match du circuit ATP et certainement pas le niveau avec lequel ils évoluent, en grand chelem. Puis dans ce couloir le français avait semblé tellement perdu dans ses pensées, concentré que le natif de Greensboro, s'était senti de trop. Reprenant le fil de la conversation, le plus jeune ajouta :

 

\- Par contre Nico, un match simple pas comme à Wimbledon.

 

\- Qui te dis que cette fois je te laisserai gagner ?

 

John sourit et allait renchérir quand un officiel les prévint qu'il était temps pour eux de faire leur entrée sur le court. Le stade était plein à craquer. Juste avant d'entrer, les deux hommes parvinrent à entendre l'ambiance et à la ressentir. Visiblement le match précédent avait beaucoup plus au plus jeunes. Et puis se fut leur tour. D'abord Isner qui se fit acclamer par les petites têtes blondes de Paris et puis Mahut qui reçut une ovation méritée du public parisien. Les deux joueurs saluèrent la foule et le match débuta.

 

Cette journée en compagnie de l’américain fit beaucoup de bien à l’angevin. Il avait pu oublier tout ce qu’il s’était passé et avait retrouvé son amitié avec John. En plus, la présence des enfants lors de cette après-midi lui a mis du baume au cœur. Ils se sont d’ailleurs beaucoup amusés avec les enfants parisiens en les faisant participer au match jouant alternativement l’un contre l’autre avec les petits. Cette journée était vraiment une bonne chose et Nicolas ne regrettait pas d’avoir accepté la proposition de la FFT.

 

Pour John cette journée à Roland-Garros servait surtout à se rapprocher encore plus de Nicolas. D’une part pour reconstruire leur amitié, d’autre part car même s’il avait un temps décider d’enfouir profondément ces sentiments pour Nicolas ; l’incident en Australie lui avait cruellement rappelé à quel point la présence du français à ses côtés lui était devenue vitale. Aussi s’était-il mis en tête de se rapprocher de son aîné et pourquoi pas le séduire.

 

C’est pourquoi il invita Mahut au restaurent après cette longue journée. Le châtain clair accepta la proposition de son cadet se disant que cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Bien qu’il s’en veuille toujours pour l’Australie et qu’il y ait une certaine gêne. Le brun le sentit tout de suite et s’appliqua à détendre son ami en blaguant et se rendant ridicule. Les personnes autour d’eux se moquait gentiment de l’américain tandis que d’autres moins indulgents leur lançait des regards désapprobateurs toute la soirée. Les deux hommes n’y firent pas attention. Leur attention toute portée sur l’autre. Toute trace de gêne disparu dans le regard de l’angevin. Nicolas se sentait bien ici, avec un homme qui était rapidement devenu un ami. Il eût un sourire mi- ironique mi- nostalgique en repensant aux débuts de leur amitié.

 

\- Nico ? Ça va ? Demanda John en voyant ce sourire.

 

\- Oui. Ne t’en fait pas. C’est juste que je me disais, qu’on aurait pu ne jamais se parler de notre vie sans ce match. Et que je n’aurais jamais eu la chance de te connaître. Expliqua le châtain clair.

 

\- C’est vrai que sans ce match, peut-être qu’on ne se serait jamais adresser la parole mais, je suis ravi d’avoir pu disputer un tel combat face à toi. Tu as été exemplaire et je suis fière d’avoir battu un homme tel que toi. Répondit tendrement l’américain en attrapant doucement la main du français posée sur la nappe.

 

L’angevin ne retira pas sa main, la sensation de chaleur qu’il ressentait à travers ce simple contact était agréable et il finit inconsciemment par entrelacer leur main. Quelques secondes avant de rompre ce contact qui les électrisa tous les deux.

 

Une serveuse qui avait observé toute la scène soupira devant la douceur de cette scène. Curieuse elle s’approcha de la table l’air de rien en prétextant de vouloir savoir s’ils étaient satisfaits du service. A la vue de la jeune femme les deux hommes se lâchèrent du regard et lorsqu’elle s’éloigna, ils reprirent leur diner comme-ci ces derniers instants n’étaient jamais arrivés.

 

Au final les deux hommes passèrent une excellente soirée entre amis, dans une superbe restaurent avec une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale. Bien que le plus grand aurait voulu plus que l’amitié précieuse du français. Mais il s’en contentait pour l’instant. Et d’après les retours qu’il avait parmi ses amis et connaissances l’amitié de Nicolas était précieuse car rare mais réelle. Et en voyant le plus petit sourire sur le pont Mirabeau et en repensant à tous ces moments passer avec lui, le natif de Greensboro devait admettre, qu’ils avaient raison. Même s’il n’avait jamais douté une seconde de Nicolas et de son amitié.

 

Il sortit de ses pensées quand le jeune homme l’appela pour admirer la vue, depuis le pont de la ville de Paris sous les étoiles. De là ils apercevaient la tour Eiffel qui s’illuminait pour les parisiens chaque soir. La seine sous eux traversait tranquillement la ville, des touristes sur les bateaux-mouches les saluèrent. Aux côtés de son français John se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il détailla le profil de son ami perdu dans la contemplation de la ville. Les cheveux aux vents, les yeux dans le vague, des lèvres fines et délicates. Le brun fondait littéralement de bonheur devant le simple vu de l’hexagonale.

 

\- C’est beau non ? Demanda Nicolas.

 

\- Oui. Répondit dans un souffle son cadet son regard figé sur les lèvres de son aîné.

 

Mahut poussa un petit soupir de bien-être et doucement commença à fredonner une chanson. Intriguer, John tendit l’oreille. Ce que chantait le français ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une chanson mais, plutôt à un poème. L’angevin voyant qu’Isner l’écoutait religieusement, chanta clairement les paroles de ce célèbre poème, qui a été de nombreuses fois mis en musique.

 

_**Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine** _

_**Et nos amours faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne** _

_**La joie venait toujours après la peine** _

__

_**Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure** _

_**Les jours s'en vont je demeure** _

__

_**Les mains dans les mains restons face à face** _

_**Tandis que sous le pont de nos bras passe** _

_**Des éternels regards l'onde si lasse** _

__

_**Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure** _

_**Les jours s'en vont je demeure** _

__

_**L'amour s'en va comme cette eau courante** _

_**L'amour s'en va comme la vie est lente** _

_**Et comme l'Espérance est violente** _

__

_**Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure** _

_**Les jours s'en vont je demeure** _

__

_**Passent les jours et passent les semaines** _

_**Ni temps passé ni les amours reviennent** _

_**Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine** _

__

_**Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure** _

_**Les jours s'en vont je demeure** _

 

A la fin de la chanson le français esquissa un sourire espiègle. John durant toute la prestation de son ami s’est laissé bercer par sa voix qui était apaisante. Mais de plus en plus titiller par le jeu de son ami, il lui demanda :

 

\- Ça parle de quoi ?

 

\- C’est une histoire d’amour qui s’est mal finie et le poète se rappelle de cet amour sur le pont de leur rencontre. C’est un poème qui a pour titre « Le Pont Mirabeau », le lieu où l’on est actuellement et je trouvais ça drôle de chanter cette chanson. Expliqua doucement le français.

 

\- Tu peux me le traduire ?

 

\- Bien sûr.

 

Nicolas ne se contenta pas seulement de traduire mais il reprit le chant sur une autre mélodie. Cela restait toujours harmonieux et agréable à entendre pour le géant.

 

_**Under the Mirabeau bridge flows the Seine** _

_**And must it remind me of our loves?** _

_**Joy always comes after sorrow** _

__

_**Night comes, the bells ring** _

_**The days slip away and I remain** _

__

_**Hand in hand, we're still face to face** _

_**Whereas under the bridge of our arms pass** _

_**Endless glances, the waves so weary** _

__

_**Night comes, the bells ring** _

_**The days slip away and I remain** _

__

_**Love slips away just like this running water** _

_**Love slips away just like life is short** _

_**And just like hope is brutal** _

__

_**Night comes, the bells ring** _

_**The days slip away and I remain** _

__

_**The days pass and the weeks pass** _

_**Neither time that has passed nor loves return** _

_**Under the Mirabeau bridge flows the Seine** _

__

_**Night comes, the bells ring** _

_**The days slip away and I remain** _

  

\- Ah oui quand même. Rit légèrement gêner John.

 

L’américain ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette chanson. Elle était tellement triste qu’il se doutait que si le français avait choisi de la chanter ce n’est pas seulement parce que c’était « amusant » il devait y avoir autre chose là-dessous mais, il ne savait pas quoi et ne voulait pas insister auprès de son ami. Nicolas d’humeur très joueuse, taquina un peu plus son cadet :

 

\- Si tu veux je peux te l’apprendre. Il fit un clin d’œil à l’autre homme.

 

John éclata de rire et répondit :

 

\- Si tu n’as pas peur de perdre ton temps avec moi en essayant de m’apprendre le français.

 

\- Oh mais, je suis sûr que tu es très douer avec ta langue. Répliqua le plus petit sans se rendre compte du double sens de sa phrase.

 

John par contre se rendit parfaitement compte du sous-entendu involontaire du français et cela le fit rougir furieusement. Nicolas le remarqua et se moqua gentiment de son ami :

 

\- Aller John ne fait pas cette tête et puis dit toi que tu seras toujours meilleur que moi en anglais.

 

Ils rirent tous deux, puis en voyant l’heure le français décréta qu’il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Ils prirent un taxi et durant le trajet le français dodelina doucement de la tête. Il semblait épuiser. Prenant pitié de lui, John l’attira contre son torse pour qu’il puisse au moins se reposer un minimum. Nicolas bien que surprit ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Rapidement il s’endormit dans les bras de John qui sourit tendrement devant ce tableau. Il prit son portable et malgré l’heure tardive, réussi à joindre Julien qui lui donna l’adresse de son meilleur ami. L’angevin tout contre son cœur, le brun se sentait apaisé. Il demanda au chauffeur de les conduire à l’adresse de son ami, bien que son hôtel soit à l’opposé de la ville. Le conducteur leur jeta de fréquent coup d’œil en ayant reconnu les deux hommes. Et n‘y tenant plus à un feu rouge il demanda :

 

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?

 

\- Non, on est juste ami.

 

Le chauffeur allait essayer d’apaiser un peu plus sa curiosité mais, la circulation se rappela à lui et il finit le reste du trajet en silence.

 

Au pied de l’immeuble du français, John demanda au taxi de lui accorder cinq minutes. Il réveilla en douceur le jeune homme qui sembla un peu perdu. Le plus grand les fit sortir et devant l’impatience du conducteur, lui demanda de l’attendre en lui donnant un pourboire. Suite à cela l’homme sembla plus coopératif. John fini par sortir son ami de son sommeil, l’air frais de la nuit le sortant définitivement des bras de Morphée. Plus alerte que tout à l’heure, le châtain clair se rendit compte de sa position entièrement pressé contre son cadet. Il s’écarta vivement gêné, manquant l’éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de son ami.

 

\- Pardon John je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris.

 

\- Ce n’est rien tu étais épuiser et je dois dire que je commence à l’être aussi.

 

Il eut un silence pendant un moment avant que le taxi ne les rappelle à l’ordre :

 

\- Monsieur vous venez ?

 

\- J’arrive. Répondit l’américain.

 

Il fit de nouveau face au français qui ne savait que dire. Et puis il finit par dire quelque chose de banal mais qu’il espérait :

 

\- Bonne chance pour Roland John, j’espère que tu battras Rafael.

 

\- Je voudrais te croire Nico. Et bonne chance pour Roland à toi aussi.

 

\- Merci. Mais ne t’en fais pas, tout le monde a ses faiblesses et je suis sûr que tu peux le battre. Sourit l’angevin.

 

\- Si tu le dis c’est que c’est vrai.

 

\- Tu feras mieux d’y aller. Dit l’aîné en voyant l’homme dans sa voiture s’impatienter.

 

\- Oui. Bonne nuit Nico. Répliqua le géant en se dirigeant vers le taxi.

 

\- Bonne nuit John.

 

La voiture disparue dans la nuit et Nicolas se retourna vers son immeuble, retrouvant sa famille.

________________________________________

 

**Mardi 24 mai 2011, Paris, tournoi de tennis sur terre battue, Grand Chelem, Roland-Garros**

 

En ce mardi 24 mai, John Isner préparait son match face au tenant du titre Rafael Nadal. Il savait comme tous à quel point Rafa, était dangereux sur terre battue et encore plus à Roland-Garros. Mais les paroles de Nicolas lui revenaient en mémoire. Son ami croyait en lui alors il allait se battre jusqu’au bout. Et puis il pouvait créer l’exploit de sortir Nadal au premier tour qui sait. Soderling avait réussi cela alors pourquoi pas lui ? C’est dans cette dynamique que le jeune homme sorti de sa chambre ce matin direction les terrains d’entrainements. Le hasard voulait qu’il prenne le terrain juxtaposé à celui de son amour secret. Lui adressant un discret signe sous le nez de son entraineur il rit de voir Nicolas qui semblait s’ennuyer plus qu’autre chose aux côtés de ses coaches. Voyant qu’il n’avait pas toute l’attention de son poulain, le plus vieux des américains s’énerva :

 

\- John ! Je te parle ! Écoute-moi, tu auras tout le temps d’aller draguer plus tard.

 

A contre cœur, le géant se détourna de Mahut pour se focaliser de nouveau sur son entrainement. La matinée passa rapidement et bientôt il fut l’heure pour les deux joueurs d’entrer sur le terrain. John avait fort à faire en affrontant le numéro un mondial, tout comme Nicolas qui devait affronter un sud-africain Kévin Anderson qui était aussi grand que John et promis à un bel avenir. C’est l’heure, John aura les honneurs du court central, tandis que Nico sera sur un court annexe. Les deux hommes sont prêt : que la partie commence.

 

Au bout de plusieurs heures qui semblèrent interminables pour Rafael, le voici gagnant de ce duel sur ce court qu’il chérit plus que tout. Sur sa chaise il voit l’américain qui est déçu. Et il a de quoi le score étant de 6/4 6/7 6/7 6/2 6/4 pour Rafael. L’espagnol a même crût à un moment qu’il allait être éliminé par Isner en quatre sets. Soulagé Rafa applaudit le géant qui sorti sous les honneurs du public qui l’a supporté toute la rencontre. Ce que l’espagnol comprit au regard du match qu’il a dû sortir pour battre le géant.

 

John était déçu même s’il s’y attendait. Mais le fait qu’il ait mené deux manches à une à la fin du troisième set rendait le résultat plus amer. Surtout quand il savait que Nicolas croyait en lui et quand il menait il s’en était souvenu. C’est les paroles de son aîné qui l’avaient poussées à jouer aussi bien mais quand il a su que le français avait perdu en quatre sets, il perdit sa concentration face à un Rafael qui augmentait son niveau de jeu. D’autant que l’angevin avait perdu face à un gros serveur qui était avantager par sa taille. Le score le prouvait 6/4 6/4 6/7 6/3.

 

Dans les vestiaires, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent avec le même sourire désoler aux lèvres.

 

\- Tu t’es bien battu face à Rafa, Johnny.

 

Le plus jeune rit au surnom et répliqua :

 

\- Et toi face à Anderson.

 

\- T’as quand même prit deux sets à Rafael bravo.

 

\- Merci mais, j’avais le public avec moi et tes paroles.

 

\- Si je peux rendre service. Et l’angevin éclata de rire.

 

Et comme à chaque fois cela remua l’américain. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, comme s’ils ne venaient pas d’être éliminés d’un Grand Chelem. Et puis un officiel vint les voir, les prévenant qu’ils devaient se rendre en conférence de presse. Mais juste avant de quitter les lieux Nicolas pour rire lança cette phrase à l’américain :

 

\- Ce serait drôle si l’on se retrouvait au premier tour à Wimbledon comme l’année dernière.

 

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire sans savoir à quel point cette phrase était prémonitoire.

 

_**Fin du chapitre 7** _


	8. Explication et Wimbledon

De retour chez lui, Michaël repensait à l’altercation qu’il avait eue avec Arnaud. Depuis l’US Open les deux français ne s’étaient plus reparlés, Arnaud en voulait encore à Michaël sans que ce dernier ne sache pourquoi. Cela faisait presque deux ans maintenant que Clément l’ignorait. Pourtant il y a trois ans, le jeune parisien nageait dans le bonheur. Mais il avait à ses côtés Arnaud en ces temps-là. Leur histoire avait commencé quand un soir d’octobre, l’aixois était venu le voir tout embarrassé pour lui avouer ses sentiments. L’ainé avait longuement hésité à y répondre. Leur relation était tellement ambigüe, qu’il ne savait pas exactement ce que lui-même ressentait pour Clément. L’aixois n’avait eu comme seule crainte, le rejet de Mika. Ce dernier l’avait rapidement rassuré, peu importe ses sentiments, il resterait toujours son ami. Dieu merci Arnaud était resté le même qu’avant cette révélation. Ils n’en avaient plus reparlé pendant un moment et puis au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois ; l’aîné avait commencé à voir en son cadet plus qu’un ami. Ses yeux, sa voix, son rire, son sourire, son humour, ses brusques changements d’humeurs, ses réflexions abracadabrantesques… Tout ce qui faisait qu’Arnaud était Arnaud, l’avait séduit. Et ce jusqu’à ce que son image le poursuivre dans ses rêves. Cela avait été très dur pour Michaël à accepter. Il était marié et avait trois beaux enfants qu’il chérissait plus que tout. Et puis tomber amoureux de l’un de ses amis, son meilleur ami qui plus est, n’est pas évidant à gérer. Mais plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se disait que cela avait dû être dur pour Arnaud.

 

Finalement l’année suivante, alors qu’ils passaient des vacances ensemble, Michaël enivrer par la présence de son ami, avait avoué à Arnaud ses sentiments à son égard. Au début, Clément n’avait pas compris ou plutôt n’avait pas voulu admettre ce que son aîné lui avait avoué. Mais en voyant l’expression tout à fait sérieuse qu’abordait Michaël, il avait bien été obligé de le croire. Doucement le plus jeune s’était approcher de Mika et lui avait offert le plus doux des baisés, juste au coin des lèvres. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il mesurait sa chance de voir ses sentiments réciproques. Et puis, ils savaient tous les deux ce que cette relation impliquait. Ils allaient devoir faire très attention à chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque regard. Mais Arnaud n’avait pas peur, il avait confiance en Michaël et ensemble tout lui paraissait surmontable.

 

Cependant, dès les débuts de leurs relations Mika avait mis les choses au clair, oui ils étaient ensemble mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il allait quitter sa famille pour Arnaud. Et son désormais petit-ami avait acquiescé à ses paroles en lui confiant que s’il n’avait pas été légèrement soûl, il n’aurait jamais eu le courage de lui déclarer ses sentiments et qu’il comptait, à l’époque, ne jamais lui apprendre qu’il avait succombé depuis longtemps à son charme. Les premiers mois avaient été idylliques. Arnaud s’étant révélé être l’homme parfait, à l’écoute de ses désirs, de ses envies. Tout simplement adorable. Mais petit à petit la jalousie de Clément avait pris une grande part dans leur relation. Au début Llodra avait trouvé la possessivité de son amant à son égard, mignonne. Il n’en avait pas l’habitude, sa femme après plusieurs années de vie communes n’avait jamais montré sa jalousie à l’égard d’autres femmes. Et puis, il y eut cette nuit. Michaël se souvenait exactement de ce moment.

 

**Flash-back**

 

Leur première et dernière dispute à propos de leur relation. Arnaud avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa jalousie envers leurs amis communs. Le simple fait que son amant passait du temps avec un autre que lui, le rendait dingue. Il avait toujours peur que Michaël n’aille voir ailleurs. Après tout n’était-il pas sensé n’être qu’hétéro ? Si lui avait réussi à le faire changer d’avis à propos de sa sexualité, pourquoi résisterait-il au charme d’un autre ? Michaël pensait les craintes de son amant ridicules. Jamais il ne pourrait être intéressé par un autre. Il l’aimait trop « sa Clé » pour ça. Malgré tout ce que Llodra avait pu dire, il n’avait pu rassurer son cadet et les craintes d’Arnaud étaient trop encrées en lui pour voir que sa jalousie risquait de briser son couple. Et puis, la présence de Camille devenait de plus en plus étouffante. Clément n’arrivait plus à supporter de devoir se cacher. Il voulait avouer à leurs proches au moins qu’ils étaient en couple, cela le rassurerait. Mais Mika ne le voulait pas, il avait toujours la crainte que Camille l’apprenne. Cela était une preuve de plus pour l’aixois que Mika n’était pas prêt à une telle relation.

 

Au final le cadet, une main sur la poignée de la porte de leur chambre, avait lancé un ultimatum au parisien. Soit ils disaient la vérité à leurs amis, soit leur relation n’existait plus. En voyant le regard torturé de son amant, Arnaud avait su que plus rien ne pourrait sauver leur couple. Il ferma douloureusement les paupières et sans un regard en arrière actionna la poignée.

 

\- Attends !!

 

L’aixois sur le seuil de la pièce s’immobilisa. Michaël fit quelques pas dans sa direction ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises, ne trouvant pas les mots. Finalement, les actes étant plus parlants que des mots vides de sens, il enlaça férocement son homme, presque douloureusement. Il n’arrivait plus à respirer, son souffle ayant disparu depuis qu’il avait réalisé qu’il pouvait le perdre. Il ne se souvenait plus comment il avait pu trouver la force de murmurer ces mots.

 

\- Reste s’il-te-plait, ne me laisse pas. Je t’en prie, j’ai besoin de toi. Arnaud.

 

\- Je ne peux pas être avec toi si tu n’acceptes pas qu’on en parle aux autres. Je sais que tu aimes ta femme et que tu ne la quitteras pas, je ne te le demanderai jamais. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir si toi et moi c’est du sérieux ou si tu ne fais que t’amuser avec moi. Je t’aime Michaël mais je t’aime trop, et ma jalousie risque de devenir de plus en plus étouffante. Si j’avais décidé de ne rien t’avouer au départ, c’est tout simplement parce que je me connais et je savais comment j’allais réagir si l’on s’était mis ensemble. Je t’en prie accepte au moins d’avouer que l’on est en couple aux gars. J’en ai besoin, je ne supporterai plus de te voir avec un autre sans que les autres soient au courant.

 

\- Je ne peux pas Arnaud, je…

 

Le plus petit se détacha de l’étreinte de son désormais ex-amant et quitta la pièce.

 

**Fin du flash-back.**

 

En y repensant il se disait qu’il n’aurait jamais dû annoncer ses propres sentiments à Arnaud. Il savait ses sentiments pour lui, mais il savait aussi qu’il n’aurait jamais pu assumer cette relation. Il était trop attaché à Camille et surtout à ses enfants pour prendre le risque de tout perdre. Et puis, qu’aurait-il eut à gagner dans cette histoire ? Qu’est-ce qui lui garantissait qu’Arnaud l’aimerai toujours ? Qu’il ne le quittera pas ? Qu’il ne finira pas par se lasser de lui ? Non c’était un trop grand risque à prendre. Encore plus maintenant qu’il réalisait que quel que soit le choix qu’il aurait fait ce soir-là, il aurait souffert. Il s’était rendu compte qu’il aimait autant Camille qu’Arnaud et cela, le faisait vraiment souffrir. Il ne pouvait choisir entre les deux, cela lui était impossible. Tous les deux à leur manière, lui apportaient cette part de bonheur et d’équilibre dont il avait cruellement besoin. Soupirant de désespoir, il se questionna à voix haute :

 

\- Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ?

________________________________________

**Wimbledon 2011.**

 

En cette soirée de juillet, les jeunes joueurs et joueuses du tournoi assistaient au tirage au sort. Les têtes de série ne s’étaient pour la plupart pas déplacer à cette soirée étant assuré de jouer dès le deuxième tour.

Pour John c’était différent. Il revenait d’une tournée sur gazon épuisante et ne se sentait pas le courage de venir assister à cette répartition. Après tout, en tant que tête de série et même s’il devait jouer le premier tour, savoir qui il allait affronter ne l’intéressait pas dans l’immédiat. Il avait promis de venir à Nicolas, mais il était tellement épuisé qu’il savait que venir serait une mauvaise idée. A moins bien sûr de vouloir monter aux autres, son état de fatigue avancé en s’endormant sur sa table. Mais pour être honnête il n’y tenait pas tant que ça et puis il voulait être seul pour une fois et loin des autres. De toute façon il s’était déjà excuser auprès de son aîné pour son absence. Ce n’était pas si grave que ça ils avaient prévu de s’entrainer ensemble le lendemain. Il fallait juste qu’il se repose et qu’il soit en pleine forme demain. Il voulait paraitre sous son meilleur jour aux yeux de celui qu’il aimait.

 

**Soirée des joueurs, tirage au sort.**

 

Nicolas avait reçu le message de l’américain lui expliquant qu’il ne sera pas présent à cette réception. Il en avait été déçu bien sûr, mais il savait à quel point cette saison avait été difficile pour tout le monde. Et il savait ce que le jeune homme devait ressentir ses doutes et incertitudes lié à sa récente rupture évidement mais, aussi à ses résultats cette année sur le circuit même s’ils étaient corrects. Il poussa un soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Mika. Le jeune homme l’avait accompagné ainsi que Kristina qui avait fini par devenir une amie proche. Ennuyer plus qu’enthousiasmer, Mahut assistait de loin à cette cérémonie. Souriant de temps en temps des tirages surprenants ou qui promettaient. A l’entente du nom de John il se redressa et reporta son attention sur l’officiel effectuant le tirage au sort. L’homme plongea sa main dans le petit bocal contenant les numéros des joueurs n’étant pas tête de série ; piocha un numéro au hasard et lorsqu’il le prononça Nicolas crut que cela était une blague. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, Kristina et Michaël se retournèrent vers lui étouffant difficilement leur rire. Et l’officiel annonça simplement : number 78, Nicolas Mahut. Toute la salle se permit un rire enchanté par cette surprenante annonce. Il y’avait moins d’un pour cent de chances pour les voir de nouveau s’affronter au même stade et l’année suivant leur match. Certains lancèrent des regards complices à Nicolas, d’autre riant ouvertement de cette improbabilité. Ledit Nicolas s’empressa d’envoyer un message à John annonçant simplement : pas d’entrainement ensemble, on se retrouve au premier tour.

 

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, tous ne parlaient que de cet incroyable tirage et de l’impatience qu’ils avaient de voir ce match.

________________________________________

 

Lorsque John le lendemain alluma son portable et vit le message de Nicolas, il se leva de son lit comme foudroyé. Et alors qu’il allait répondre, la voix de son coach le surpris :

 

\- Tu es enfin réveillé !

 

\- Bob ?

 

\- Oui ?

 

\- Dis-moi, je ne joue pas de nouveau contre Nicolas au premier tour, hein ?

 

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. Malheureusement tu vas bien rejouer face à lui au premier tour de ce Wimbledon 2011.

 

L’américain ne savait s’il devait être heureux ou s’il devait blâmer le destin. De toutes les manières cela devait bien se reproduire un jour, il n’empêche que cela tenait du miracle. Il devrait peut-être se mettre à jouer au loto. Il aurait certainement de bonnes chances de gagner.

 

\- Aller ! Debout. Tu dois te préparer à jouer un match serré. Lui fit son entraîneur le sortant de ses réflexions.

 

Le géant poussa un soupir et avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, sous l’analyse technique de son aîné qu’il n’écoutait pas, se sortit de son lit et se prépara à avoir une séance d’entrainement épuisante.

________________________________________

 

Du côté de Rafael, on ne pouvait pas dire que cela allait mieux. Il était sans cesse tourné vers Roger, se demandant comme il allait. Le suisse n'avait toujours pas repris la compétition et même si cette année Wimbledon risquait de lui revenir, il ne voulait pas gagner dans ce jardin sans affronter el maestro. Et puis au-delà de ça, il s’inquiétait perpétuellement de le savoir sans lui à ses côtés. Le bâlois était resté à Majorque avec ses filles. Malgré le fait qu’il commençait de nouveau à reprendre goût à la vie, il n’avait toujours pas décroché un mot. L’abandon de Mirka était toujours si profondément inscrit en lui, que l’espagnol doutait pouvoir l’aider un jour. Et c’est ce qui le minait. Plus encore que de perdre ou d’avoir rompu avec Maria. Il en prenait pleinement conscience et c’est ce qui le bouffait chaque soir lorsqu’il s’endormait dans ces chambres d’hôtels. Il avait réalisé que la présence de son ami lui était devenue de plus en plus importante jusqu’à en devenir vitale. C’était ce qui lui avait en partie poussé à rompre avec Maria. Plonger dans ces pensées, il ne remarqua pas la présence de son oncle dans sa chambre. Du moins jusqu’à ce que son parent le lui fasse remarquer.

 

\- Rafa.

 

Le plus jeune sursauta et se tourna vers son entraineur.

 

\- ! Tío¡ Tu m’as fait peur.

 

\- Tu vas bien ¿niño ?

 

\- ¡Sí ! Tu voulais quelque chose ?

 

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu sais si jamais il y a quelque chose qui t’ennuie tu peux me le dire.

 

Rafael poussa un soupir, nous y voilà songea le jeune homme. Il savait ce que son oncle tentait de faire mais il n’avait pas besoin de se sentir materner en plus du reste. C’était déjà assez difficile comme ça sans qu’il n’y ait besoin d’en rajouter. Aussi il ne fit pas attention à la façon dont il répondit à son oncle.

 

\- Ecoutes, je n’ai pas besoin qu’on me materne, ni qu’on s’inquiète pour moi ! Je suis assez grand pour me gérer et régler mes problèmes.

 

\- Même si tes problèmes se nomment Roger Federer et concernent les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui ?

 

\- Comment ? Demanda le champion d’une voix blanche.

 

\- Je ne suis pas ton père et encore moins ta mère mais, je suis ton oncle et n’oublie pas que je t’ai pratiquement élevé je te connais mieux que tes parents Rafael. Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Et pour être honnête, avec Roger cela se voit à des kilomètres.

 

Un silence pesant s’imposa entre les deux le plus jeune se rendant compte que ses paroles envers son oncle, en plus d’être un peu irrespectueuses étaient fausses. Oui il avait besoin d’être soutenu mais il était trop fière pour l’avouer il n’en pouvait plus. Son oncle avait raison mais il voulait régler ce problème seul. Et pour cela il fallait qu’il discute avec Roger.

 

_**Fin du chapitre 8.** _


End file.
